


"A Soul for Sale or Rent"*

by DeanandCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Homophobia, M/M, Slow Build, Supernatural - AU
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 34,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanandCas/pseuds/DeanandCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fechou os olhos, agora úmidos, antes de balançar a cabeça, incrédulo.<br/>Uma lágrima escapou e ele não se preocupou em secá-la. O impacto emocional era imenso e o homem podia apenas ficar sentado ali e se sentir esmagado.<br/>Engoliu, sentindo a garganta fechar. A mão tateou em busca do celular, a visão turvada pelas emoções.<br/>Trêmulo, conseguiu chamar o número que era o primeiro de sua lista de contatos depois de algumas tentativas frustradas.<br/>"Sam..." disse, entre inspirações dolorosas, ainda olhando para a notícia na tela do computador.<br/>"Dean? O que houve? Qual é o problema?" A alteração na voz lhe dizia que algo muito grave havia acontecido.<br/>"Ele... morreu." Disse, a voz estrangulada. Repetiu, como que para convencer-se de que era verdade. "Morreu... Acidente... Ontem..."<br/>"Por favor, se acalme. Quem, Dean? Quem morreu?"<br/>"Ele..." Respondeu roucamente, evitando enunciar o nome, como se assim pudesse fazer com que não fosse verdade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The slate will soon be clean **

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A SOUL FOR SALE OR RENT](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023663) by [DeanandCas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanandCas/pseuds/DeanandCas)



> O título da história e dos capítulos são versos da canção "Save Me", composta por Brian May e gravada pelo Queen (1980).

         

                Os dedos que tamborilavam sobre a mesa acompanhando a música que vertia dos fones subitamente pararam.

                O rosto empalideceu, enquanto a boca se abria num arquejar silencioso. Por um instante pareceu esquecer-se de onde estava, transportado a outra época.

                Fechou os olhos, agora úmidos, antes de balançar a cabeça, incrédulo.

                Uma lágrima escapou e ele não se preocupou em secá-la. O impacto emocional era imenso e o homem podia apenas ficar sentado ali e se sentir esmagado.

                Engoliu, sentindo a garganta fechar. A mão tateou em busca do celular, a visão turvada pelas emoções.

                Trêmulo, conseguiu chamar o número que era o primeiro de sua lista de contatos depois de algumas tentativas frustradas.

                "Sam..." disse, entre inspirações dolorosas, ainda olhando para a notícia na tela do computador.

                "Dean? O que houve? Qual é o problema?" A alteração na voz lhe dizia que algo muito grave havia acontecido.

                "Ele... morreu." Disse, a voz estrangulada. Repetiu, como que para convencer-se de que era verdade. "Morreu... Acidente... Ontem..."

                "Por favor, se acalme. Quem, Dean? Quem morreu?"

                "Ele..." Respondeu roucamente, evitando enunciar o nome, como se assim pudesse fazer com que não fosse verdade.

                O silêncio do outro lado demonstrou que o interlocutor compreendia quem era e como aquele fato afetava o irmão, ele próprio também tomado pelo choque da notícia inesperada.

                Recompondo-se, falou, a voz em uma inflexão carinhosa, ainda que imperativa.

                "Fique aí. Eu vou encontrá-lo. Não saia daí, está me ouvindo, Dean?”

                O homem de belas feições, sentado à mesa no escritório bem mobiliado só pode balançar a cabeça antes de perceber que Sam não o podia ver. Resmungou sua concordância, suprimindo a duras penas um soluço.

                Desligou e apoiou o rosto sobre as mãos, permitindo-se finalmente chorar.

                            

* Uma alma para vender ou alugar

** A lousa estará limpa em breve


	2. Was it all wasted... All that love? **

                Sam dirigia o mais rápido que podia no trânsito caótico daquela hora em Los Angeles. Precisava chegar ao escritório de Dean o quanto antes. Temia que ele... não sabia bem o que temia, mas sentira que o irmão estava arrasado pela notícia.

                Lembrou-se de uma noite, uns dois anos antes, quando, em sua despedida de solteiro tivera que levar o embriagado Dean para casa ao final da festa. Ele mesmo estava sóbrio, não desejando perder o controle na noite de bebedeira e strip-tease que o irmão e seus amigos haviam preparado para ele.

                Dean parecia estar aproveitando a celebração ao máximo, até que um dos rapazes veio avisar o noivo de que ele estava no banheiro, trancado em um dos reservados, recusando-se a abrir.

                Quando Sam conseguiu que ele abrisse a porta, deparou-se como uma cena surpreendente: encontrou o irmão, minutos antes animado e brincalhão, em um estado lastimável. Sentado ao lado do vaso, onde tinha claramente vomitado, seu rosto trazia as marcas visíveis de lágrimas, os olhos vermelhos.

                Dean estava muito entorpecido para reagir e Sam o havia ajudado a levantar-se, pedido desculpas aos demais convidados e rumado para o apartamento que compartilhava com o homem semiconsciente apoiado em seu ombro.

                Quando conseguira despir Dean e colocá-lo na cama, aparentemente desacordado, e ia saindo, ouviu um débil chamado.

                Voltou-se para encontrar os olhos mortiços do rapaz brilhando à luz do corredor, uma das mãos levantando-se em sua direção.

                Intrigado com o fato de ver o irmão emocionalmente tão transtornado, quando era normalmente avesso a qualquer expressão de caráter mais sentimental, retornou ao lado da cama. Dean agarrou sua mão e o fez sentar-se.

                "Sam... não me deixe sozinho..." balbuciou, a fala engrolada pelo excesso de álcool consumido.

                "O que aconteceu? Fale comigo." Pediu, mesmo sabendo que o irmão podia deslizar para a inconsciência a qualquer momento. 

                 "Só queria... " começou, antes de respirar fundo e inclinar-se para a frente, sentindo-se mal outra vez.

                 O homem alto e forte, que se casaria dali a dois dias, ajudou-o a ficar de pé e o guiou rapidamente ao banheiro, onde Dean vomitou mais uma vez. O esforço arranhou-lhe a garganta, sua voz era rouca quando falou:

                 "Queria dizer que... vou sentir a sua falta, Sammy." Dean parecia um pouco menos tonto, mas não menos emocional.

                “Vou estar sempre aqui para você, mano. Nada vai mudar entre nós.”

                “Vai mudar, sim... você vai ter a Madison... para ouvir os seus problemas... para cuidar de você...” Esse tinha sido o trabalho de Dean por muito tempo. “Ela é boa demais para você, sabia?”

                Sam sorriu tristemente diante da afirmação. Ele conhecia o fundo desta história. Dean era, apesar de toda a bravata, uma pessoa solitária e finalmente sentia que ficaria só quando o irmão não morasse mais com ele. Não conseguia admitir, nem para si mesmo, o quanto tinha necessidade de alguém mais próximo. Continuava levando a vida aparentemente despreocupada que retomara ao terminar o noivado com Tessa, quase três anos antes. Sam sabia quanto tinha custado a Dean a decisão de se comprometer. E depois, o quanto havia pesado o fato de que a jovem terminara com ele, abruptamente, poucos meses antes da cerimônia.

                Dean dissera, na ocasião, que se sentia livre e que nunca deveria ter feito aquilo. Ele não era material para casamento e ia aproveitar a vida ao máximo. Enquanto o fazia, no entanto, Sam percebia que o irmão sofria pelo vazio que trazia dentro de si.

                “Eu sei que não é boa hora e que você vai me mandar fechar a boca, mas... você não pensa em encontrar alguém? Não falo em casamento, por isso não me olhe com essa cara... Alguém que entenda como você é e possa ser... sei lá... uma companhia mais permanente?” Sam perguntou, a voz baixa.

                “Sam, eu não posso... nem quero pensar nisso... As minhas... experiências me mostraram que eu...” falou, parando de repente, como se tivesse tido uma visão. “Uma vez eu... pensei que... mas isso já acabou para mim. Já era.”

                O rapaz mais alto olhou para o outro, apoiado na pia, o rosto refletido no espelho. Era como se pudesse ver o que passara na mente do irmão ao dizer aquilo.

                “Você... ainda pensa nele?” Perguntou, cauteloso.

                Os olhos de Dean se voltaram lentamente em sua direção, mas o rosto não denotava nenhuma emoção, apenas um leve apertar de lábios. Ele não respondeu, mas Sam sabia, sem que dissesse palavra alguma.

 _Castiel._ O amigo da faculdade por quem Dean se apaixonara, sendo o primeiro homem que o atraíra.

                Daquele momento até então, Dean havia assumido abertamente sua bissexualidade, mas o outro rapaz não fora capaz, na época, de retribuir o sentimento que o colega lhe dedicara. Pelo que Sam soubera, ele havia rejeitado a atenção de Dean e aquilo havia deixado uma marca profunda. Ele nunca mais tinha sido capaz de se ligar a alguém daquela forma. Nem mesmo a Tessa e essa tinha sido a causa do rompimento, sabia.

                O que podia dizer diante daquela admissão silenciosa? Anos haviam se passado e por todo aquele tempo Dean vinha acalentando um sentimento sem esperança. Sam tentou imaginar como aquilo fazia com que o outro se sentisse.  Colocou a mão em seu ombro e puxou o irmão de encontro ao peito. Dean deixou-se conduzir, derrotado pelo cansaço de ser quem era, de tentar manter intacta a máscara.

                Ele, entretanto, vislumbrara em Dean algo que sempre desconfiara, mas nunca tinha tido certeza. O irmão nunca o admitiria em palavras, muito menos sóbrio.  Abraçou-o com força, desejando poder confortá-lo, mesmo que soubesse que pouco podia fazer, a não ser segurá-lo junto ao peito e assegurar-lhe que nunca o abandonaria.

                Deixara-o dormindo um sono inquieto, para encontrá-lo de volta à suposta normalidade no dia de seu casamento. Nunca mais perguntou nada a respeito do que se passara entre Dean e Castiel, sendo suficiente o que pudera perceber naquela noite. A menção truncada de minutos antes, ao telefone, fora a única desde então.

                Estacionou o carro e subiu rapidamente ao andar onde se encontrava o irmão. Ao abrir sem bater, varreu o ambiente com os olhos à sua procura, mas ele não estava ali.

                Sam passou os dedos pelos cabelos longos, tentando respirar mais lentamente, não se deixar tomar pela ansiedade. Voltou ao hall, apenas para ver o irmão saindo do banheiro. Caminhou em sua direção, percebendo que já se recompusera o suficiente para falar com ele de forma inteligível.

                Caminharam lado a lado de volta ao escritório, a mão do irmão caçula no ombro do outro, como se desejasse ampará-lo. Tentou imaginar o que seria amar Madison por tantos anos em silêncio, talvez cultivando alguma esperança fútil, só para saber que tudo tinha acabado definitivamente por causa de um acidente.

                Dean se sentou e não encarou Sam, unindo os dedos das mãos sobre as coxas. Hesitava em falar, apesar de ter tomado uma decisão naquele tempo em que estivera sozinho em seu desespero.

                “O que você vai fazer, Dean?” perguntou Sam, indo direto ao ponto.

                “Eu... Preciso ir ao funeral.” Disse, a voz menos segura do que desejava.

                “Vou com você.”

                “Não é necessário...”

                “Eu lembro dele, Dean. Era seu colega, mas também o conheci. E não vou deixar você ir sozinho... não nessas... condições.”

                “Que condições seriam essas, Sammy? Você acha que vou perder o controle e fazer alguma besteira?”

                “Nada disso. Mas sei que precisaria de um ombro amigo se eu perdesse... alguém importante em minha vida... como Madison.”

                Dean finalmente levantou os olhos e fuzilou o irmão:

                “E quem é que disse que ele era tão importante? Ele... era um colega, um... amigo, afinal... E é difícil aceitar a morte de um contemporâneo, alguém que compartilhou parte da vida com você... Mas não foi nada mais... do que isso.” Tentava desfazer a impressão que dera ao telefone, envergonhado em admitir um envolvimento sentimental que não considerava adequado à sua atitude habitual.

                “Dean...” Sam começou, mas percebeu que o irmão se fechara. O sofrimento estava ali, disfarçado sob uma capa de negação, mas ele sabia. “Assim que souber de mais detalhes, gostaria que me informasse. Eu pretendo ir ao serviço funerário. Se quiser ir comigo, tudo bem. Se não, irei sozinho.”

                Com outro olhar zangado, Dean balançou a cabeça. Se Sam queria, poderia acompanhá-lo.

                Por alguns momentos ficaram ali, sentados em silêncio, até que Dean, alegando uma forte dor de cabeça, levantou-se para sair. Deixaram o prédio e dirigiram-se a seus respectivos veículos, as palavras desnecessárias.

                Sam acompanhou com olhos preocupados enquanto o reluzente Impala 67 se afastava, dentro dele a pessoa que mais desejava ver feliz - o irmão que fora como um pai e que agora precisava que alguém cuidasse dele.

** Foi desperdiçado... todo aquele amor?

Nota: Os títulos dos capítulos também são versos da canção Save Me, do Queen.


	3. It Started Off so Well **

                Dean fechou a porta, largou as chaves na mesa de centro e dirigiu-se à cozinha. Enchendo um copo grande com água, engoliu duas aspirinas.

                Chegando ao quarto, chutou os sapatos para longe e tirou a jaqueta. Era o mais que podia fazer. Deixou-se cair sobre a cama, exausto, abalado demais para dormir.

                A mente, acelerada, fazia questão de revolver a questão do acidente automobilístico. A breve menção no obituário dizia que os irmãos Novak, Castiel e Balthazar haviam se envolvido em um acidente de trânsito, no qual o primeiro havia falecido em virtude dos graves ferimentos. Dean já havia se informado, enquanto esperava por Sam, dos arranjos funerários. Não havia lhe dito nada ainda porque pensar em Castiel morto fazia com que sentisse náuseas.

                Cada vez que imaginava o rapaz em meio aos destroços do carro que colidira com a traseira de um caminhão, sentia que podia enlouquecer, então se forçava, ainda que soubesse que aquilo não podia ser saudável, a lembrar-se de Castiel como o conhecera.

                Imagens do passado, fornecidas por sua mente conturbada, giravam-lhe sob as pálpebras fechadas.

                Fragmentos de conversas e risos, o rico e profundo tom da voz que conhecera, faziam-se presentes no caleidoscópio que tinha dentro da própria mente, trazendo lembranças agridoces de treze anos antes.

*****

                Enquanto procurava a chave nos bolsos da calça jeans, deixando, no processo, cair algumas das folhas de papel que carregava, Dean xingou baixinho.

                O corredor do dormitório não estava muito movimentado àquela hora, sendo noite de sábado. O rapaz que habitava aquele pequeno quarto desejava entrar logo, despojar-se dos materiais nos quais a amiga Charlie o havia feito trabalhar por toda a tarde e sair, buscando um pouco de diversão num dos bares perto do campus.

                Aberta a porta, baixou-se para juntar o que derrubara e seus olhos foram atraídos para um desconhecido, um rapaz franzino, de cabelos escuros, que se aproximava do quadro de avisos pendurado duas portas à direita da sua.

                Aparecia sempre gente procurando por alojamento ali, o que não era fácil de conseguir. No momento, no bloco inteiro de Dean apenas dois dos quartos tinham vaga para alguém que desejasse compartilhar o espaço, sendo o dele um dos em questão.

                Pensou em dizer alguma coisa, supondo que fosse isso o que o jovem procurava, mas precisava ser rápido se quisesse encontrar a garota que conhecera na véspera. Ela lhe dissera que era garçonete em um dos _diners_ das proximidades e que costumava sair às oito aos sábados. Como o sorriso bonito vinha acompanhando curvas muito promissoras, Dean havia combinado encontrá-la à saída do turno para beberem alguma coisa.

                Despejando tudo sobre a cama, pensou se tinha tempo para trocar de roupa. _Só a camisa,_ pensou. Escovou os dentes, passou os dedos pelos cabelos e ensaiou para o espelho um de seus olhares mais sedutores. Era atraente e sabia. Desde os dezesseis anos vinha enfeitiçando as garotas com seu rosto bonito e gestos envolventes. Era naturalmente dotado para a conquista e raras vezes alguma mulher passava incólume quando decidia usar seu charme.

                Agarrou a jaqueta de couro que estava pendurada num gancho atrás da porta e caminhou rapidamente em direção à saída.

                O rapaz, do qual já havia esquecido, se voltou em sua direção e fez menção de dirigir-lhe a palavra, mas Dean apenas inclinou a cabeça e apertou o passo. Imagens da mulher voluptuosa de longos cabelos ruivos preenchiam sua imaginação e ele precisava ser rápido se quisesse chegar onde queria na hora marcada.

                Saiu, deixando o homem sozinho no corredor mal iluminado.

                Quando voltou, na manhã seguinte, ele não estava mais lá.

*****

                Três meses depois, ao chegar das aulas da tarde, quase tropeçou em alguém que estava sentado no chão, junto à sua porta.          

                Dean baixou os olhos para encontrar um rosto vagamente familiar.

                “Você... mora aqui?” perguntou, levantando-se, o rapaz que Dean não conseguia determinar de onde conhecia.

                “Sim, algum problema?”

                “Estou procurando alojamento e me disseram que o seu quarto tinha uma vaga.”

                “Ah, sim... Entre e vamos conversar.”

                O quarto era de pequenas dimensões, mas estava impecavelmente organizado. Junto à janela uma cama vazia atestava que não havia ninguém dormindo ali havia algum tempo.

                Dean colocou os livros sobre a escrivaninha e fez sinal para que o outro se sentasse.

                O homem, que tinha olhos de um azul incomum, Dean percebia agora, escolheu uma cadeira e acomodou-se, a postura demasiadamente rígida.

                “Então... precisa de um quarto. Preciso lhe dizer que não tenho tido companheiro aqui já há alguns meses. Não sou o que se pode chamar de... pessoa de fácil convivência.”   

                “Desculpe, mas o que quer dizer com isso?”

                “Bem, eu sou uma pessoa meio... complicada. Como pode ver, gosto de ordem e limpeza. Não suporto bagunça. Depois, apesar de gostar de me divertir como qualquer outro desta universidade, quando estou estudando não aturo distrações. Já me disseram que sou maníaco. Ah, e nada de mulheres aqui.” Como o jovem à sua frente o olhasse meio assustado, a cabeça inclinada levemente para um dos lados, apressou-se a completar. “Nada de distrações, eu disse. Se quiser transar, vai ter que ser em outro lugar.”

                O rapaz concordou silenciosamente, os termos não lhe parecendo tão difíceis.

                “Posso viver com isso. Não saio muito e também estou aqui para me dedicar aos estudos. Não sou desordeiro e costumo ser bastante quieto. Quando posso me mudar para cá?”

                Dean já tinha tido sua quota de pessoas saindo rapidamente quando apresentados as normas de convivência e se surpreendeu com a resposta assertiva, ainda que dita em voz branda num tom profundo.

                “Onde você está morando no momento?” Perguntou.

                “Aqui mesmo, no último andar. Mas tenho tido... problemas com meu companheiro de quarto. Ele é do tipo... que não se encaixaria com você. Na maior parte dos dias fico para fora por horas, porque ele traz a namorada e...” Disse, desviando o olhar. “Posso ocupar o quarto imediatamente? Tenho uma prova amanhã e estou desesperadamente precisando de um lugar para estudar.”

                Dean pensou por um momento. O rapaz que o olhava com ansiedade tinha as feições sérias, a voz contida. Vestia-se com uma camisa branca, calças sociais e sapatos escuros. Talvez fosse estagiário em algum escritório de advocacia das imediações. Aceitara sem questionar os termos impostos. Ele, na verdade, preferia continuar sozinho, mas seria bom dividir as despesas.

                “Se vamos ser colegas de quarto, ao menos preciso saber seu nome.”

*****

                Castiel Novak havia se instalado no quarto e em menos de duas horas seus poucos pertences e muitos livros estavam arranjados nas gavetas e prateleiras e ele tinha se focado nos estudos.

                Dean, folheando suas notas do dia, sorriu para si mesmo. Finalmente encontrara alguém que parecia se adequar ao seu estilo de viver.

                Ele tinha seus motivos. Hesitara ao deixar a casa paterna, por não desejar abandonar o irmão mais jovem à mercê dos caprichos do pai. Desequilibrado pelo alcoolismo, muitas de suas decisões com relação aos filhos tinham sido questionáveis. Somente quando Bobby se comprometera solenemente a olhar pelo garoto de quinze anos que começava a crescer assustadoramente, é que Dean se decidira. Desejava um diploma em Engenharia Mecânica e desde o primeiro dia em que colocara os pés na Universidade Estadual de Dakota do Sul dedicara-se com afinco aos estudos. Quanto antes acabasse, antes poderia voltar para casa e dar um lar mais estável para o irmão.

                Castiel, por sua vez, estudava Filosofia e Dean tinha um pouco de dificuldade em compreender o estudo de algo em que não se pudesse colocar as mãos. O colega tinha vindo de outro estado, proveniente de uma família religiosa, na qual o estudo era visto com grave seriedade. Ele pretendia voltar para casa – o quanto antes, parecia também a Dean – para assumir um posto na comunidade local como pastor. Era quieto e reservado, como dissera no primeiro dia, e Dean só soubera destes detalhes ao longo de vários meses de convivência.

                Olhando por cima do ombro, viu, como era comum, o colega debruçado sobre seus apontamentos, cercado por uma pilha imensa de livros. Não tinham tido um atrito sequer em todo aquele tempo e isso era um alívio.

                Cansado e com fome, pensou em sair para comer alguma coisa e voltar para terminar as tarefas que ainda faltavam. Nunca antes havia lhe ocorrido de convidar Castiel para ir com ele a lugar algum. Mas, pensou, o outro também parecia precisar de uma pausa naqueles dias de provas finais.

                “Castiel?” Chamou baixinho, não querendo assustar o rapaz, concentrado no que lia. Como não houve resposta imediata, chamou outra vez, um pouco mais alto: “Cas?”

                O outro pareceu despertar de um transe e se virou rapidamente, os olhos vermelhos e os cabelos em desalinho, como se não tivesse certeza de que Dean se dirigia a ele.

                “Sim... Dean?”

                “Ahn... estou com fome. Quer ir comer alguma coisa?”

                Parecendo um pouco perplexo pelo convite inédito, apertou os olhos por um momento antes de responder:

                “Eu poderia comer algo, percebo. Estava tão entretido que não vi o tempo passar. Aonde você planeja ir?”

                “Pensei no café próximo da farmácia. Eles servem umas tortas bastante decentes lá.”

                “Torta? Não parece muito nutritivo... Acha que teriam sopa?"

                “Acho que sim. Vamos, então?”

                Levantaram-se e tomando seus agasalhos, saíram. Entre eles, enquanto caminhavam, pairava uma sensação de estranheza, posto que era a primeira vez que iam a algum lugar juntos, mas logo o silêncio foi quebrado por Dean, mantendo uma conversação básica e neutra. Eles pouco se conheciam, na verdade.

                Sentaram-se numa mesa de canto e enquanto consumiam uma refeição simples, compartilharam um pouco de suas vidas.

                Depois de compararem notas sobre os cursos que faziam, falando a respeito de matérias e professores, Dean deu um toque mais pessoal à conversa, contando sobre o irmão e de quanta falta sentia dele.

                Castiel falou pouco, como era seu costume, mas era um ouvinte atento. Finalmente percebeu que era uma oportunidade para conhecerem-se melhor e contou um pouco sobre a grande família de que provinha e de como se sentia solitário longe dos irmãos, posto que não era pessoa das mais sociáveis.

                Ancorada nesta semelhança entre os vínculos fraternais dos quais sentiam falta, a conversa começou a deslanchar com mais facilidade, cada um contando histórias de sua vida pregressa junto aos familiares.

                Enquanto Dean discorria sobre a ocasião em que havia colocado filme plástico sobre o vaso sanitário antes de Sam usar o banheiro, um sorriso discreto surgiu no rosto até então sério. Uma luz brilhou nos olhos do rapaz à sua frente, enquanto ria da conclusão da história.

                Dean sentiu-se subitamente bem por ter feito o colega sorrir, como se aquilo fosse um evento único na história da Humanidade.

                “Isso me faz lembrar de meu irmão Gabriel... Ele era, quando adolescente, especialmente inclinado a pregar este tipo de peça. Um pândego!”

                Dean riu diante da fala extremamente correta e do termo antiquado para descrever o irmão. Parecia algo saído de um livro antigo. Pediu-lhe, então, que relatasse algumas das brincadeiras que o outro costumava fazer e em poucos minutos estava gargalhando.

                “E qual é a relação de parentesco entre vocês dois mesmo?” Perguntou, sem pensar. Logo percebeu que Castiel poderia se ofender com sua familiaridade e se desculpou.

                “Não há porque se desculpar, Dean. Gabriel é uma pessoa muito diferente de mim. Sei que sou muito maçante, bem como os outros membros de nossa família. É por isso que ele acabou se afastando de todos nós.”

                Dean não sabia o que fazer diante desta afirmação que obviamente magoava o colega, interpretando o olhar triste que o outro lhe dirigia. Desconfortável, desculpou-se e, tentando fugir do constrangimento, apoiou-se em seu comportamento corriqueiro, flertando com a garçonete que acabara de lhes trazer a conta.

                Entretido como estava no decote da mulher madura, mas ainda atraente, não percebeu de imediato a reação de Castiel. Apenas quando ela se voltou e disse algo provocante também ao rapaz de cabelos escuros é que Dean notou. Ele parecia acuado, os olhos praticamente saltando das órbitas, a boca aberta sem emitir som algum.

                Querendo dissipar a situação desconcertante, atraiu para si a atenção novamente, dizendo coisas sedutoras, ainda que não houvesse real intenção de nenhuma das partes, para a mulher que colocava a caneta atrás da orelha.

                Pagaram e saíram, o ar agora tenso entre eles. Dean não iria comentar nada, um pouco perplexo diante da reação do colega de quarto. Castiel era tímido, severo, de pouca conversa, isso Dean já sabia antes. Mas agora se perguntava se ele também não seria... virgem?

                Não sabia como nem podia compreender o fato de um homem, em pleno século XXI, ainda ser virgem aos dezenove anos. E atemorizado diante de uma mulher que claramente não falava sério.

                Deixaria aquilo de lado por ora, em prol de seu relacionamento incipiente com o rapaz que caminhava de olhos baixos ao seu lado. Voltou a falar, de assuntos genéricos, determinado a fazer com que o colega não se sentisse mal.

                Mas não podia deixar de sentir que provinham de mundos completamente diferentes e distantes, que talvez nunca tivessem sido feitos para se encontrarem.

 

** Começou tão bem


	4. They said we made a perfect 'trio' **

                Parte do fato dos dois rapazes terem se entrosado tão bem pelo par de meses que vinham convivendo, era resultado de terem rotinas bastante rígidas e horários diferentes entre si, o que fazia com que se encontrassem poucas vezes ao longo dos dias.

                Castiel acordava muito cedo e saía para correr. Quando voltava ao quarto, Dean geralmente já tinha partido para as aulas matinais. Quando Castiel regressava, à noite, encontrava Dean estudando ou deitado, lendo. Nem mesmo o compartilhamento do banheiro era motivo de estresse, pois o utilizavam em momentos alternados e Castiel era tão fanático por limpeza e organização quanto Dean.

                Domingo, quando não tinham aulas, poderia ser o momento para mais contato entre eles, mas como eram as coisas, isso raramente ocorria. Dean tinha estabelecido as noites de sábado para relaxar, o que geralmente fazia em companhia feminina. Deixava o quarto à noite, retornando quase sempre pela manhã. Quando deitava, Castiel estava ainda dormindo. Quando acordava, o outro já havia deixado o alojamento para passar o dia de descanso fazendo lá o que fizesse para se divertir. Mas Dean tinha quase certeza de que mulheres não figuravam com destaque na programação do colega. Bem, não o destaque que tinham na de Dean, pelo menos.

                Retornando das férias de verão para um novo semestre, Dean abriu a porta para encontrar Castiel sentado na cama, cuidando da fileira de vasos de suculentas que cultivava no peitoril da janela.

                O rapaz mais novo achava graça naquele hobby, coisa que jamais lhe captaria o interesse, mas não deixava de apreciar a diligência com que Castiel cuidava de seu pequeno jardim improvisado. Sorriu e cumprimentou o colega amistosamente:

                “Ei, Cas! Já de volta ao inferno, heim? Como foram as férias?”

                “Bem, obrigado. Estava com saudade da minha família.” Falou, continuando a mexer atentamente no pequeno vaso onde uma das plantas parecia ter sofrido mais com aquele mês de ausência. Lembrando-se que era muitas vezes omisso em termos de socialização, perguntou finalmente: “E as suas?”

                “Foi muito bom. Sammy e eu fomos acampar por uns dias. Eu não gosto muito dessas atividades ao ar livre, mas o garoto curte, então... Pelo menos não choveu... muito.” Disse, sorrindo.

                Castiel sorriu de volta, lembrando do garoto magro e alto que conhecera quando Bobby tinha vindo buscar Dean para as férias. A conversa aparentemente seria encerrada por ali mesmo, nas amenidades. Mas Dean tinha decidido saber mais sobre o colega, ainda intrigado com o fato dele ser, aparentemente, inexperiente com as mulheres.

                “Alguma namorada esperando ansiosamente por você?” Perguntou, procurando parecer o mais inocente possível.

                A reação de Castiel o fez sentir-se imediatamente arrependido de perguntar aquilo. Ele havia baixado a cabeça, olhando para as mãos sujas de terra por um instante. Quando falou, a voz era pequena:

                “Não penso nisso, Dean. Os estudos tem precedência, depois o trabalho. Algum dia, pensarei no assunto. É assim em minha família.”

                “Mas...” Começou Dean, tentado a interrogar o rapaz que dissera aquilo com tanta seriedade. Parou, pensando como poderia fazer aquilo.

                Diante da reação de Dean, no entanto, Castiel achou por bem explicar melhor.

                “Minha família acredita em uma vida pautada no trabalho voltado à glória divina. Michael e Luke, meus irmãos mais velhos, deixaram nossa casa em Boston para estudar e voltaram para assumir cargos na igreja. Quando tinham se estabelecido como pastores é que começaram a pensar em casar. Escolheram mulheres pias que poderiam ajudá-los na vida religiosa. Vai ser assim para mim também, Dean.”

                Dean ouviu e estava pronto a retrucar que aquilo era uma horrível filosofia de vida, quando lembrou que pouco podia falar sobre família. Com o pai que tinha, pouco podia opinar. Mas pensou no quanto Castiel se restringia vivendo de acordo com que a tradição familiar ditava. Perguntou, então:

                “Mas você... não sente... necessidade de ficar com alguém? Você é jovem e...”

                “Disciplina, Dean. A mente domina o corpo e haverá tempo para tudo. No momento, devo preparar-me para o trabalho que me aguarda. O resto fica em segundo plano.”

                O rapaz que começara a desfazer as malas, virou-se para a parede, meditando a respeito daquelas palavras. Quando se voltou outra vez, perguntou, em voz baixa, incerto de se deveria fazê-lo:

                “Todos os seus irmãos aceitam esta... disciplina... da mesma forma que você? Não é coisa fácil...”

                Castiel pigarreou e respondeu sem olhar diretamente para Dean:

                “Não... Gabriel... lembra que lhe contei a respeito dele? Gabriel... afastou-se de nós, procurando uma vida mais mundana. Nunca mais nos falamos.”

                Pronto. Aí estava. Uma filosofia tão rígida era geralmente causa de rupturas.

                A tristeza que tomou o rosto de Castiel fez com que perguntar qualquer coisa mais pessoal dali por diante fosse indelicado. Dean sabia o quanto o julgamento de outras pessoas podia ser cruel. Disposto a limpar o ar, depois de alguns minutos perguntou:

                “Preciso ir até o edifício da administração para pegar meus horários novos. Podíamos comer alguma coisa, se você quiser ir comigo e pegar os seus também...”

                Castiel podia ser tímido e socialmente inepto, mas percebia muito bem quando alguém desejava ser gentil e remediar uma situação desconfortável.

                “É uma boa sugestão, Dean.” Respondeu, com o menor dos sorrisos.

*****

                Os dois voltaram mais tarde, de estômago cheio e espíritos mais positivos, apenas para encontrar uma jovem ruiva sentada junto à porta. Castiel estranhou quando Dean se dirigiu a ela a passos largos e a levantou do chão, apertando-a junto ao peito. Ele se perguntou, preocupado, se a regra de “ _mulheres não_ ” mudaria dali por diante.

                “Cas, venha conhecer Charlie...” Os dois se olharam e apertaram-se as mãos.

                A garota sorridente, que enlaçava Dean pela cintura com um dos braços, rapidamente se incumbiu de acabar com qualquer dúvida:

                “Não se preocupe, Cas, eu não sou “aquele” tipo de mulher.” Piscou para Dean.

                “Charlie é como a irmã que eu nunca quis...” Retrucou, sorrindo. Abriu a porta e a empurrou para dentro sem cerimônia.

                “Ah, eu também te amo, Dean.” Disse, beijando-lhe a face sardenta.

                Castiel acompanhava, fascinado, a conversa entre os amigos. Nunca vira Dean assim e imediatamente simpatizou com a garota miúda, hiperativa, risonha, que conseguia suscitar no colega aquela reação. Parecia incrivelmente à vontade junto dela, o afeto que existia entre eles cristalinamente aparente.

                Invejou-os por um momento. A vida que levava, de rígidas regras de conduta, fazia  com que se alheasse do convívio, sendo visto, pela maioria das pessoas, como um eremita, na melhor das hipóteses, e um fanático religioso, na pior. Jamais conhecera amizade assim em toda a sua vida. Mesmo entre os irmãos havia sempre uma formalidade que os separava. Apenas Gabriel fugira à regra. Mas ele não suportara viver como todos os outros e Castiel se vira outra vez sozinho quando se fora.

                Ficou ali, desejando poder fazer parte daquele círculo de carinho e camaradagem, sentindo-se, no entanto, totalmente despreparado para a tarefa.

                Charlie, no entanto, fixou nele os olhos vivazes e em poucos segundos decretou:

                “Dean, Castiel é definitivamente um sonho! Fico ressentida por você não ter me convidado antes para conhecê-lo.”

                O rosto de Castiel mostrou instantaneamente sua surpresa. Dean, não desejando um retorno ao constrangimento de antes, foi logo dizendo:

                “Cas, tenho que alertar você...Charlie é uma bajuladora de primeira...”

                “Excelente juíza de caráter, Dean!” Retrucou a jovem, com uma careta.

                “... mas que ela, infelizmente, joga para o mesmo time que nós.”

                Como o significado daquela expressão obviamente faltasse a Castiel, Charlie se aproximou dele e, tocando seu braço disse, baixinho:

                “O que Dean quis dizer é que eu gosto de garotas, Cas.”

                A compreensão finalmente o atingiu. Charlie era homossexual. Por isso podia frequentar o quarto deles. Nunca tinha conhecido ninguém assim antes, sua religião condenando o homossexualismo como pecado mortal.

                Olhando para ela, entretanto, pensou que era triste uma pessoa assim gentil, calorosa, capaz de um afeto tão profundo ser julgada apenas por sua orientação sexual. Percebeu-se, chocado, pela primeira vez na vida adulta, questionando algum aspecto de sua crença religiosa.

*****

                As semanas que se seguiram foram pontuadas pela presença de Charlie em seu alojamento. Castiel logo se afeiçoou a ela também, acostumando-se ao seu bom humor e seu interesse exacerbado por cultura pop. Com ela e Dean, foi apresentado ao mundo dos videogames (aos sábados à tarde, sempre, porque Dean ainda mantinha a postura de trabalho determinado durante a semana e encontros noturnos aos sábados) e aos filmes, que assistiam também no pequeno apartamento que a jovem alugava próximo ao campus.

                Castiel foi, aos poucos, transformando-se, sem, no entanto, perder sua essência, que ambos, agora considerados amigos, sabiam respeitar. Tornou-se mais falante e aberto, ainda que mantivesse sua fala extremamente correta e pontuada por termos antiquados. Mas essa era uma das características que Charlie mais apreciava.

                As novas vivências, no entanto, não o haviam feito, aparentemente, mudar de atitude quando se tratava de relacionamentos de outra natureza. Charlie tinha ficado abismada quando soubera como Castiel encarava as experiências românticas e sexuais, mas o conhecia, àquela altura, suficiente bem para não questioná-lo. Pensava que, com o tempo, passaria a ver a situação com outros olhos, naturalmente.

                Dean não tinha tanta certeza, no entanto. Sabia como Castiel podia ser obstinado.

*****

                Num daqueles sábados preguiçosos, os três estavam deitados no tapete gasto da sala da garota assistindo ao DVD do Senhor dos Anéis, que Charlie acabara de comprar. Castiel ficara surpreso que ela conhecia a maior parte dos diálogos de cor, podendo-os recitar junto com os atores, tendo assistido o filme no cinema algumas dezenas de vezes. Como Dean sabia algumas falas também, em pouco tempo tinham começado a interpretar as cenas, o que muito divertiu Castiel.

                Ora Dean era Boromir, em outras cenas assumia a persona de Legolas ou Sam, mas ele se recusava terminantemente a ser Frodo, para desespero e diversão de Charlie, que, por sua vez, sempre fazia questão de recitar as falas de Gandalf. Se alguém ali era poderoso o suficiente para interpretar o mago cinzento era ela, obviamente.

                Pela primeira vez desde que conviviam, Dean não fez menção de sair ao cair da noite. Aquilo não escapou a nenhum dos dois, mas foi a garota quem perguntou:

                “Nada planejado para hoje, Dean?”

                Dean balançou a cabeça e resmungou que podia abrir uma exceção para o Senhor dos Anéis. Cutucou Castiel nas costelas, pedindo que lhe passasse mais uma fatia de pizza, sentindo-se por demais confortável ali, entre amigos, para sair em busca de satisfação passageira com alguma desconhecida.       

                Percebia, um pouco desconcertado, que não apenas Cas, mas também ele próprio havia passado por mudanças por causa daquela amizade.

*****

               Os horários do novo semestre haviam causado, no início, alguns problemas para os dois rapazes, agora que ambos tinham aulas cedo na maioria dos dias. Era comum chocarem-se no quarto acanhado enquanto preparavam-se para sair.

                O uso do banheiro também passou a ser uma causa de atrito, já que ambos precisavam usá-lo ao mesmo tempo. Com a quebra da tranquilidade, determinaram, em prol da continuidade da boa convivência, que pelo menos na hora de tomar banho precisavam de tempo e privacidade. Assim, estabeleceram um acordo onde Castiel se banharia pela manhã, posto que se exercitava e Dean o faria à noite, antes de dormir. Quando caíram na rotina, perceberam que seu sistema funcionava e tudo voltou à normalidade.

                Dean, aos poucos, percebeu o quanto Castiel tinha modificado seu cotidiano, mas também o quanto sua vida se enriquecera com sua presença. Via que Cas era, agora que o conhecia melhor, uma pessoa inteligente, confiável e extremamente leal. E em vista de seu relacionamento com Charlie, pode ver como era afetuoso e gentil. Em pouco tempo passou a dedicar-lhe uma amizade sincera, apesar das diferentes visões de mundo.

                Ele se sentia mais feliz e realizado, na verdade. Ia bem na faculdade, tinha bons amigos e mantinha seus planos iniciais intactos. Ele ia conseguir fazer o que se propusera e ainda levaria a amizade que construíam para o resto da vida, tinha certeza.

                Mas tudo mudou em uma noite gélida de fevereiro.

** Diziam que éramos o 'trio' perfeito (verso alterado do original "They said we made a perfect pair" -Diziam que éramos o par perfeito- para incluir a amizade com Charlie).


	5. How I loved you **

                Dean recordava com nostalgia daquele ano em que compartilhara o quarto com Castiel. Tantas experiências novas, para ambos e para Charlie, haviam feito daquela uma época digna de ser lembrada. Até que tudo tinha acabado de forma dramática.

                Virou-se na cama, os olhos vermelhos, cansados de tantas lágrimas, incapaz de dormir. Vinha evitando lembrar-se do momento em que as coisas tinham mudado. Mas agora via que não tinha sido em um único momento, mas um processo gradual e lento, que culminara com os acontecimentos de fevereiro de 2003.

*****

                Castiel vinha se queixando, havia alguns dias, de que se sentia cansado, o corpo dolorido. Dean perguntou por que não ia consultar um médico, mas o amigo dissera não ser nada de sério, provavelmente uma gripe forte.

                O tempo frio de fevereiro fazia com que aquilo fosse ainda mais torturante para Cas, que vinha se arrastando nos dias anteriores.

                Na quinta-feira à noite, quando Dean entrou no quarto, deparou-se com as luzes apagadas, quando este era um horário em que Castiel normalmente estaria estudando ali. Estranhou o fato, pensando que talvez tivesse ido à biblioteca, mas ao tocar o interruptor percebeu que a cama do amigo estava ocupada, tomada por uma grande quantidade de cobertores.

                Sob a imensa pilha encontrou Castiel, ardendo em febre. Ele tremia e batia os dentes, incapaz de controlar-se. Dean procurou por seu estojo de primeiros socorros e tomou o termômetro, assustando-se com a temperatura do amigo.

                “Cas...” chamou baixinho. Insistiu até que o outro retornasse de seus sonhos febris e respondesse com um fraco:

                “Olá, Dean...”

                “Cas, você está com febre, levante, precisamos ir a um médico.”

                “Não, Dean... não é necessário. Vai ficar tudo bem.”

                “Como é que vai ficar bem, Cas, quando sua temperatura passa dos quarenta graus?”

                “É só uma gripe, Dean. Estou... bem.”

                “Gripe ou não, sua temperatura está perigosamente alta.” O rosto de Dean denotava preocupação. “Tomou alguma coisa?”

                “Tomei duas aspirinas quando cheguei...” Acontecia que aquilo tinha sido sete horas antes. Dean procurou um antitérmico para administrar-lhe, mas não havia nenhum. Enquanto começava a se desesperar, lembrou-se de que era possível baixar a temperatura colocando-se a pessoa em uma banheira com água morna, como fizera uma vez quando Sam estivera doente. Não havia banheira ali, mas quem sabe a ducha servisse, até que pudesse sair e comprar um remédio.

                Correu ao banheiro e abriu o chuveiro, regulando a temperatura do jato até que estivesse tépida.

                Voltando ao quarto, removeu os cobertores, sob protestos do amigo, fazendo com se sentasse na cama. Começou a despi-lo até que estivesse apenas com os boxers brancos, antiquados, que normalmente usava.

                Orientando-o para que se apoiasse nele, levou-o ao aposento contíguo. Percebendo, afinal, que molharia as próprias roupas no processo de segurar Cas sob o jato d’água, encostou-o precariamente à pia e despojou-se rapidamente do que vestia, igualando o estado de semi nudez do companheiro de quarto.

                Envolvendo com os braços o tronco tiritante, levou-o para dentro do box, lentamente empurrando-o na direção da água, para não causar nenhum tipo de choque térmico. Castiel se debateu, em meio aos calafrios, enquanto Dean procurava mantê-lo estável no lugar.

                Em seu estado enfraquecido, Castiel fechou os olhos, sentindo, aos poucos, a ação da água, a temperatura baixando lentamente. Seu corpo encostava-se ao de Dean, que o segurava fortemente junto ao peito, evitando que caísse.

                Eventualmente, os tremores se acalmaram, os olhos de Cas pareciam menos enevoados e Dean fechou a torneira. Tomou uma toalha e colocou-a em torno dos ombros do rapaz, esfregando-a com vigor contra a musculatura dolorida. Castiel gemeu baixinho, mas não havia lugar para hesitação naquele momento. Inclinando-se, Dean removeu a última peça de roupa que o colega vestia, jogando-a no chão do box. Terminou de secá-lo e o levou de volta ao quarto, onde o ajudou a vestir-se novamente, com cueca e pijama limpos. Deitou-o, certificando-se de que a temperatura havia realmente baixado. Aliviado, cobriu o amigo, afastando uma mecha de cabelos úmidos de sua testa.

                Castiel sorrira e agradecera, dizendo se sentir melhor. Em segundos, dormia tranquilamente.

                Dean retornou ao banheiro para finalmente descartar a peça de roupa gelada que se grudava a seu corpo e se secar. A preocupação, no entanto, não se fora por completo. Decidiu que Castiel veria um médico na manhã seguinte, querendo ou não. Testou a temperatura outra vez com as costas da mão, antes de sair para comprar o que precisavam.

*****

                Dr. Manners os recebera na emergência na manhã seguinte. Castiel tinha assustado Dean com sua palidez ao acordar e agora, sentados sob a luz fria do consultório onde Dean fizera questão de acompanhar o amigo, via que sua aparência era ainda pior.

                Não se tratava de gripe, mas de pneumonia e internação era necessária. Dean iria levá-lo ao hospital da universidade e deixá-lo sob cuidados profissionais.

                Quando Castiel já estava instalado em uma enfermaria, onde ficaria pelo menos pelos próximos três dias, Dean finalmente ligou para Charlie. A jovem mostrou-se muito preocupada e logo viera encontrar-se com ele na porta do hospital. As visitas eram limitadas e eles poderiam voltar apenas ao final da tarde.

                Charlie tomou Dean pela mão e o levou para tomar o café da manhã, do qual, no afã de cuidar do amigo, esquecera completamente.

                Sentado no _diner_ , uma fatia de torta intocada à sua frente, pela primeira vez Dean começou a perceber o quanto Castiel era importante em sua vida. Muito mais importante do que julgara anteriormente. De forma completamente diferente do que acreditara até então... Ao invés de chocá-lo, o pensamento, estranhamente, o confortou.

                O olhar de Charlie, perscrutador, acompanhava seus menores movimentos. Ela parecia perceber o que se passava na mente de Dean. Sua mão deslizou sobre a mesa e apertou os dedos salpicados de sardas.

*****

                Voltando ao alojamento, ausentando-se das aulas pela primeira vez em mais de dois anos, sentou-se por uns momentos, apenas para deparar-se com a cama desfeita de Castiel. Contemplou a existência como a conhecera antes dele vir morar ali e, a despeito de como se sentia então, sabia que não seria nunca mais a mesma coisa.

                Desejando ocupar a mente até que fosse hora de ir ao hospital outra vez, levantou-se e retirou os lençóis onde o homem febril havia dormido. Recolheu o pijama suado e a roupa de baixo molhada no banheiro. Desceu à lavanderia, onde esperou o processo de lavagem e secagem, entretido apenas pelos próprios pensamentos.

                Dissecava os sentimentos que subitamente se tinham dado a conhecer. Não havia dúvida, entretanto, de que se tratasse de um evento sem precedentes. A naturalidade com que os reconhecia e aceitava era também algo novo.

                Em sua vida, além de seus familiares mais próximos, de Bobby e de Charlie, nunca se preocupara com ninguém como se importava com Cas. Não era isso, porém, que lhe causava perplexidade, sentir-se tão próximo de alguém que conhecia havia tão pouco tempo. Era algo mais, que fazia com que se sentisse excitado, não apenas diante da perspectiva de transformar seu relacionamento em algo diferente, mas um calor que invadia seu ser só em pensar no sorriso ou no olhar determinado de Castiel. A admiração por sua inteligência ou disciplina apenas agregavam-se a um sentimento mais amplo e profundo, que fazia com que tremesse por dentro, a antecipação do que poderiam vir ser e o medo de ser rejeitado lutando bravamente para ver quem prevaleceria no final.

                Mas ele sabia: essa batalha só poderia ser decidida quando desse a conhecer ao outro o que sentia. E isso, no momento, estava fora de questão.

*****

                Dean esperou por Charlie no saguão do hospital e juntos subiram ao quarto no horário permitido.

                Castiel parecia menos abatido, tendo sido medicado e descansado o suficiente, sem a preocupação com as atividades escolares. Sorriu largamente quando viu os amigos chegarem e agradeceu a Dean outra vez por ter cuidado dele.

                O olhar de Charlie permanecia mais tempo no rosto de Dean, tentando vislumbrar algo que indicasse o que desconfiava desde aquela manhã. Não precisou de muito tempo para que viesse a ter confirmação daquilo, apesar de o objeto do sentimento parecer completamente alheio à demonstração explícita dos olhos verdes.

                Ela sorriu, pensando em como devia ser bom encontrar o amor em um amigo, alguém com quem se tinha outras coisas em comum. Ela desejava ardentemente algo parecido para si mesma e se alegrou por Dean poder viver aquilo. Mas sabia, mesmo que não quisesse se deter nesta questão, o que as relações entre pessoas do mesmo sexo representavam para a família de Castiel e sua religião.

                Desejou poder fazer com que o mundo ao redor deles se calasse e os deixasse viver. Amar nunca devia ser pecado ou motivo para vergonha. Mas ela era calejada demais para se iludir daquela maneira.

                Tomou as mãos de ambos enquanto conversavam e desejou que tudo acabasse bem para os amigos que amava profundamente.

*****

                O regresso de Castiel ao alojamento compartilhado foi uma ocasião feliz para Dean, pois via o amigo em franca recuperação, ainda que necessitando de repouso e atenção. Por outro lado, via crescer dentro de si a necessidade de expor o que sentia ao rapaz de expressivos olhos azuis, o que lhe causava uma enorme ansiedade.

                Castiel devia ter percebido alguma mudança em seu comportamento, posto que seu olhar o seguia sem cessar, como se intrigado com algo.

                Dean tentava disfarçar, dedicando-se aos estudos (ou fingindo que o fazia) nos momentos em que Castiel estava desperto. Ainda assim sentia na nuca o foco que o fazia se voltar tantas vezes e conversar com o companheiro.

                Charlie veio vê-los algumas vezes, mas pressentiu que devia se extrair daquela equação se a quisesse ver resolvida em breve. Ao despedir-se dos dois, alegou um trabalho exaustivo para justificar sua ausência nos próximos dias. Esperava que Dean percebesse a deixa e tomasse alguma atitude.

*****

                Naquela noite, ouvindo o suave ressonar de Castiel, teve dificuldade em conciliar o sono. Ter o alvo de seu afeto assim tão perto e melhorando a cada dia, fazia com que Dean imaginasse inúmeros cenários onde diria, ao até então apenas amigo, o que sentia e o que desejava.

                Pensando em desejo, sua mente traiçoeira lhe trazia de volta as imagens da nudez de Castiel, da proximidade que tinham tido quando nada poderia haver entre eles. Agora, no entanto, a lembrança do corpo definido vinha torturá-lo. Via as gotículas descerem por sua pele perfeita, os boxers molhados, aderindo-se ao corpo, permitindo um vislumbre do que continham. Lembrou-se de tê-lo desnudado por completo, sem outra intenção a não ser fazê-lo sentir-se melhor, e pensou que agora o faria alegremente, apenas com intuito de dar e sentir prazer.

                Apertou os olhos, a angústia apossando-se dele. Castiel voltaria no dia seguinte às aulas. Quanto tempo seria necessário para que tomasse coragem e expressasse o que sentia? E se perguntava como ele reagiria àquilo tudo.

                Dean não conseguiu dormir naquela noite. Nem na seguinte.

*****

                A falta de sono começou a afetar Dean e obviamente Castiel pressentiu que algo estava errado. Ele podia também estar demonstrando sintomas de alguma doença, pois o tempo, inclemente, era propício.

                Cas entrara no quarto carregando um pacote de papel pardo e um copo de isopor com tampa. Dean virou a cabeça em direção à porta, cumprimentando o amigo com um sorriso cansado. Retornou ao livro que lia e sobre ele foi colocado o que Castiel trouxera.

                Sentindo o outro parado às suas costas, os braços estendendo-se por sobre seus ombros, Dean sentiu uma onda de calor perpassá-lo.

                “Café e torta de cereja. Vamos ver se você se anima um pouco.” Disse, a preocupação perceptível em seu tom de voz.

                “Obrigado, Cas, não precisava ter se incomodado...”

                “Você é meu amigo, Dean, e me preocupo com você. Coma antes que esfrie.”

                Dean abriu o container de isopor, o aroma delicioso atingindo-o em cheio. Tomando o garfo plástico que tinha vindo junto, retirou uma porção e colocou-a na boca, incapaz de não gemer baixinho com o sabor perfeito. Numa atitude impensada, tomou outra garfada e a ofereceu ao colega, que ainda estava postado ao seu lado.

                Por um momento Castiel pareceu incerto sobre que fazer, mas afinal baixou o corpo e deixou que Dean o servisse na boca.

                Aquela proximidade fez com que Dean não conseguisse respirar. Se houvesse alguma dúvida de que o outro homem o atraía, teria sido destruída por aquela sensação. Sentiu uma vontade imensa de beijar os lábios rosados, mas apenas encontrou os olhos azuis com os seus e sorriu.

                Castiel se afastou, talvez desconfortável com a proximidade. Dean baixou a cabeça, pensando que aquilo era impossível. Terminou de comer a torta, bebeu o café que Cas tinha trazido, exatamente da maneira que gostava e levantou. Agradeceu outra vez e, pegando a toalha, dirigiu-se ao banheiro. Talvez se estivesse algum tempo sob o chuveiro quente ficasse entorpecido o suficiente para dormir.

                Ao entrar no box não conseguiu suprimir as lembranças dos dois, parados ali, naquele mesmo lugar, os corpos entrelaçados, ainda que de modo inocente. Era fácil acelerar o ‘filme’ em sua mente e terminá-lo de modo diferente, mas não faria aquilo. Não com o outro no quarto ao lado.

                Vestiu a calça de pijama xadrez e uma camiseta. Abriu a porta e encontrou Cas curvado outra vez sobre os livros, tentando recuperar o tempo perdido na semana anterior.

                Como seria se fossem... amantes, namorados? Sem dúvida, Dean caminharia até lá, envolveria os ombros de Cas e o beijaria na nuca até que desistisse do estudo... _Não, não devia deixar-se levar por estes pensamentos._

Sentou-se na cama, ainda fixado no pescoço do amigo. Ansiava por passar os dedos pelos cabelos escuros, enquanto... Deitou-se rapidamente e resmungou um ‘ _boa noite_ ’, decidido a descansar.

                Tomou uma decisão naquele exato momento: contaria tudo a Castiel no dia seguinte. Não suportava mais tanta incerteza.

*****

                Durante o torturante dia, traçou um plano de ação. Iria, casualmente, convidar Cas para comerem alguma coisa. No restaurante, que era um local neutro, durante a conversa, começaria a dar indiretas sobre seus sentimentos. Não achava que conseguiria ser direto. Pela primeira vez na vida, não sabia o que fazer. Mas também nunca se sentira assim antes.

                Pensou que, dependendo da reação do outro, pudesse continuar e finalmente dizer algo ou preparar-se para esconder aqueles sentimentos no canto mais escuro de sua mente e voltar a pensar em Cas como um amigo. Não seria fácil, mas talvez fosse preciso, já que a vida sem Castiel era impensável.

                Entrou no quarto, a ansiedade consumindo suas entranhas. Não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Arrumou os livros que já estavam arrumados na estante, esticou a colcha, afofou o travesseiro... A espera o estava deixando maluco! Sentou, pensando que pareceria mais casual se estivesse estudando... Abriu o livro, fechou-o. Não seria naquele dia, afinal. Levantou, decidido a ir até o apartamento de Charlie, pedir-lhe conselhos.

                Tomou a jaqueta que estava no encosto da cadeira e com passos largos foi até a porta. Abriu-a e quase se chocou com Castiel que vinha entrando.

                Pigarreou, tentando esconder seu constrangimento, ainda que Cas não soubesse o que se passava:

                “Olá, Dean.” Disse, o rosto sorridente, fechando a porta atrás de si. Antes que conseguisse tirar a jaqueta, Dean já o tinha empurrado contra a porta e o olhava com olhos flamejantes. Que se danassem os planos e os conselhos de Charlie. Isso era o mais direto que podia ser.

                O rosto surpreso de Cas deveria tê-lo parado, mas Dean tinha uma missão. Era naquele momento ou nunca.

                Moldou sua boca contra a de Cas, suavemente. Seus olhos se fecharam, enquanto o alívio e o medo tomavam seu peito.

                Cas ficou parado por algumas frações de segundo, até que seus lábios começaram a responder lentamente. Dean se tornou mais ousado então e lambeu o lábio inferior de Cas, demandando entrada.

                Após uma hesitação momentânea, Castiel acompanhou-o e o toque das duas línguas foi delicado e sensual. Dean tinha as mãos contra a porta, mas uma delas deslizou para os cabelos de Castiel, fazendo com que inclinasse mais o rosto, facilitando o beijo.

                Enlevado, sentiu quando as mãos do outro, ainda presas nas mangas do casaco, envolveram sua cintura e o puxaram lentamente para mais perto. Quando os torsos se encostaram, Dean pode sentir que Castiel estava tão excitado quanto ele.

                Trouxe a outra mão para baixo, fixando Cas contra a porta apenas com a pressão de seu corpo. Tocou-lhe o rosto, os dedos traçando o ângulo da mandíbula antes de descer pelo pescoço. Pensou em trazer a boca até ali, sentir o sabor tantas vezes imaginado, quando a força dos braços de Castiel empurrou-o para longe.

                Tropeçando para trás, chocou-se com a visão à sua frente. Castiel parecia fora de si, ofegante, a face vermelha. Os olhos traduziam, entretanto, uma expressão de horror que fez Dean engasgar.

                Desencostando-se com força da porta, arrancou o casaco e o atirou longe. A fúria que Dean via no rosto de Castiel fizeram-no imediatamente recuar, arrependido de não ter pensado naquilo com mais calma.

                “O que pensa que está fazendo, Dean?” Cuspiu, a mandíbula travada.

                “Cas, eu...” precisava se explicar, mas como? “Eu... precisamos conversar.”

                “Obviamente. Deveríamos ter conversado antes... disso.”

                “Sinto muito, fui muito... impulsivo... Eu devia ter lhe dito como... como me sinto...”

                “E como é que você se sente, Dean? Diga-me, porque, eu, tenho que dizer, sinto-me traído.”

                “Não... eu... acho que gosto de você, Cas... Faz dias que só penso nisso...”

                “Gosta de mim? Mas não o suficiente para não me atacar sem aviso...”

                “Cas, me ouça, por favor... Eu nunca me senti assim por nenhuma outra pessoa... por nenhum outro cara...”

                “E não deveria mesmo, quando é contra a Lei de Deus! Como pode fazer isso?” Disse, o tom de voz gélido.

                “Contra a... Cas, não me diga que vai deixar que isso fique  no caminho... eu sei que gostou, senti que...”

                “Não deixe que isso fique no caminho? Não há caminho! Não há nada entre nós, agora que a amizade que acreditei existir foi extinta. Não sei como pude achar que... Dean, isso é pecado, não entende? Entregar-se a este tipo de coisa... é pecado mortal!” Diante do olhar perplexo de Dean, parou de falar por um momento, apenas para pegar a peça de roupa que havia arremessado e vesti-la em gestos bruscos.

                Dean, parado no meio do quarto tentava absorver o golpe, sem ação. Castiel não era mais assim, ele havia mudado, aceitava Charlie...

                “Deixe-me sair, preciso sair daqui.” Disse, os olhos fixos no chão.

                “Cas, não... eu sei que... sente algo...”

                “Sim, Dean, eu sinto. Repulsa! Saia da frente, por favor.”

                Dando um passo para dar-lhe passagem, Dean escutou quando a porta bateu. Chutou a perna da cadeira com força, antes de se sentar na cama, absolutamente sem ação.

                Pensou outra vez em Charlie. Precisava falar com ela. Ainda atordoado por tudo o que se passara, vestiu a jaqueta de couro e saiu.

                Quando voltou, na manhã seguinte, não havia vestígio algum de que Castiel Novak tivesse vivido ali.

** Como amei você


	6. How I cried **

                Virando-se na cama, as costas em frangalhos, Dean resolveu levantar, muito antes que o sol nascesse.

                Como em 2003, precisava de um esforço quase sobre humano para seguir com as atividades diárias. Mas antes... havia esperança. Uma esperança ínfima de que o que acontecera pudesse ser superado. Que ambos esquecessem os erros, que Castiel pudesse ver além de suas visões estreitas de mundo e o perdoasse. Agora, no entanto, nada restara e as lágrimas que caíssem seriam as derradeiras.

                Entrou na cozinha e ficou tentado a esvaziar a garrafa de Jack Daniels que tinha guardada. Aquilo seria o ideal, mas precisava estar sóbrio para o enterro. Cas merecia seu respeito, apesar de tudo.

                Encheu a cafeteira de água e a acionou. Café teria que servir. Por ora. Mais tarde, era outra história. Jack não sobreviveria para ver outro dia.

                Mandou uma mensagem para Sam, avisando que o serviço funerário seria à tarde e que passaria para pegá-lo no escritório.

                Voltou ao quarto, acendeu as luzes e procurou no armário o terno preto. Ainda incrédulo, colocou-o sobre a cama. O estado emocional em que se encontrava era um reflexo quase perfeito de quando Cas deixara sua vida... pela primeira vez.

                Dean havia, então, aliviado as mágoas nos braços de qualquer um que passasse por seu caminho. Para começar, escolhera um homem.

                Um colega de classe que sempre tentara se aproximar dele sem sucesso, subitamente teve a dúbia honra de ser o primeiro homem com quem Dean fez sexo. Era pecado? Contra as leis de Deus? Pronto, estava a caminho do inferno, sem possibilidade de retorno. Ele tinha gostado daquilo e dali para frente assumira sua bissexualidade.

                Uma infinidade de rostos sem nome preenchiam suas noites, não mais limitados aos sábados. A regra sobre receber pessoas no quarto? Revogada. Era tamanho o trânsito de pessoas que um dos vizinhos reclamou do barulho.

                Dean perdera de vista o seu objetivo e por alguns meses vagou sem rumo, abandonando até mesmo a amiga que podia lhe dar algum consolo. Mas foi ela a pessoa que tomou a atitude que o colocou novamente nos trilhos.

                Sabendo o quanto Sam era importante para Dean, Charlie contatou-o, explicando o ocorrido. Ela ficou em dúvida se devia contar que a causa daquilo tudo era Castiel. Não o fez, protegendo a privacidade do rapaz que amava tanto quanto a um irmão. Se ele quisesse algum dia contar a verdade, seria sua prerrogativa.

                Sam, cuja maturidade era superior à sua idade, pediu a Bobby que o levasse até Vermillion para ver Dean. A viagem era curta, mas o velho mecânico tinha que abrir mão de vários compromissos para fazer o trajeto naquela época do ano. Alertado para o fato de que Dean estava com problemas, entretanto, não houvera mais resistência.

                Num sábado pela manhã, Dean tinha sido acordado por uma insistente batida na porta. Tentado a deixar que a pessoa batesse até ir embora, virou-se na direção da parede, cobrindo a cabeça com o lençol. A voz de Bobby chamando-o fez com que levantasse rapidamente.

                Por sorte, estava sozinho, o rapaz com quem ficara na noite anterior tendo partido logo depois de transarem. O quarto estava uma bagunça, no entanto.

                Ao abrir a porta encontrou rostos desapontados do lado de fora.

                “Se foi para isso que veio para cá, garoto, arrume as malas que voltaremos a Sioux Falls imediatamente.” Resmungou o homem maduro que considerava seu segundo pai.

                Aquilo fora o choque de que necessitava para voltar ao prumo. Reviu seus planos iniciais e resolveu retomá-los. Quando Sam perguntara a respeito de Castiel, nada dissera, a não ser que ele tinha partido por motivos pessoais.

                Agora, contudo, não havia meio de Bobby ou Sam ajudarem-no. Perdera Cas para sempre.

*****

                A casa funerária estaria lotada, a julgar pela quantidade de carros no estacionamento. Dean encontrou uma vaga para estacionar, mas não conseguia encontrar coragem para sair do Impala.    

                Sam esperou alguns minutos antes de abrir a porta e sair. O irmão o acompanhou, afinal. Seu rosto apenas com muito esforço não demonstrava o que aquela perda significava para ele.

                Com a mão em seu ombro, Sam conduziu Dean para as portas duplas que davam acesso ao auditório. Flores em profusão ornamentavam a entrada e o corredor. Muitas pessoas estavam ainda de pé junto à mesa onde estava o livro de presença e a foto do falecido em um cavalete, cuja visão era obstruída pela pequena multidão. Dean desviou dela, indo escolher um lugar na última fila, inconscientemente tentando ficar o mais longe possível do caixão negro.

                Uma porta se abriu e um ministro se dirigiu ao púlpito no extremo oposto do salão, o que fez com que todos se sentassem.

                Dean tinha os olhos baixos. Sam respeitava seu silêncio, desejando poder fazer alguma coisa mais efetiva para ajudá-lo, mas sabia que somente o tempo seria capaz de amenizar aquela dor.

                Por último, os familiares do falecido entraram pela mesma porta de onde viera o ministro e se acomodaram na primeira fileira de poltronas. Dean se recusou a olhar, pois não queria ver quem tinha criado Castiel daquela forma retrógrada.

                Sam, contudo, observou quando uma senhora entrou amparada em dois homens altos, o rosto impassível. Supôs se tratar da matriarca da família. Atrás dela, algumas outras mulheres e dois rapazes de cabelos claros, um deles bastante jovem. Por fim, um homem sentado em uma cadeira de rodas, a perna imobilizada em uma capa de gesso, vinha sendo empurrado por algum outro parente. Devia ser Balthazar, o irmão que sobrevivera ao acidente.

                Quando todos tinham se sentado, o ministro pigarreou e começou a falar:

                “Caros amigos, estamos aqui reunidos para celebrar uma vida. Uma vida ceifada abruptamente, em seu momento mais pleno. O Sr. Novak, no entanto, está no seio do Senhor, onde não sofrerá mais as agruras deste mundo. Ele está em paz.”

                Dean desejava fechar os ouvidos para não escutar nada que tivesse relação com aquela forma preconceituosa e restritiva de religião. Apertou os olhos com força, tentando afastar a última imagem que tinha de Castiel na mente. Ele definitivamente não tinha estado em paz, então.

                “Sua mãe e irmãos lembrar-se-ão dele como um homem afável, inteligente, dotado de fé inquebrantável. Seu trabalho junto à comunidade que servia como pastor, será seu legado. Muitos sentirão sua falta, de sua mão amiga, de seu olhar acolhedor. Mas lembremo-nos que Deus não desampara os justos e que a ele está destinada a vida eterna.”

                Dizendo isso, fez um gesto discreto para a mãe de Castiel, para que viesse dizer algumas palavras.

                Com dificuldade, segurando a mão de um de seus filhos mais velhos, Naomi Novak subiu os poucos degraus e se aproximou do microfone.

                A voz era surpreendentemente forte e composta quando começou a falar:

                “Sendo uma mulher de fé como sou, não devo lamentar a perda de meu amado filho. Foi levado por Deus quando Ele julgou o momento certo. Acredito que seu trabalho nesta Terra estava feito e que ele descansará junto ao Senhor, a recompensa justa pela devoção e fé que sempre demonstrou. Sentiremos, contudo, falta de sua presença calorosa e de seu ânimo inquebrantável.”

                Uma pausa se seguiu, para que a mulher pudesse dirigir o olhar para o caixão fechado que tinha abaixo de si, cercado de flores.

                “Querido filho Balthazar, despeço-me hoje de você...”

                A cabeça de Dean se ergueu subitamente. _Balthazar?_ Olhou para Sam, uma fagulha de esperança brilhando em seu rosto. Este franzia a testa, sem compreender o que estava acontecendo.

                O coração de Dean bateu descompassadamente. Teria havido algum engano? Castiel... teria sobrevivido ao acidente? Seus olhos procuraram o velho amigo, mas era impossível ver alguma coisa de onde estava.

                Voltou-se para a porta, onde estava o retrato do falecido. Na tela, um homem louro, sorridente, olhava para ele.

                Dean com dificuldade se continha. Lágrimas de alívio lhe brotaram aos olhos e ele as secou com um suspiro. Castiel estava vivo. Ainda que nada mudasse entre eles, Castiel estava vivo.

                Quando o serviço acabou e todos se levantaram, Dean ergueu-se na ponta dos pés para olhar a família que se abraçava, chorosa, na primeira fila. Dois homens, entretanto, mantinham-se à distância. Um deles era baixo e louro, o rosto fechado em uma carranca. O outro, em uma cadeira de rodas, tinha os cabelos escuros em desalinho e o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas.

                Mesmo àquela distância, Dean podia dizer que os olhos inchados eram azuis. O mais impressionante tom de azul que já conhecera.

** Como chorei


	7. To Start Again With Somebody New **

                Sam puxou Dean pelo braço, em direção à frente do auditório.

                “Ei, o que está fazendo?” Perguntou Dean com a testa franzida.

                “Indo apresentar nossas condolências à família.” Respondeu Sam, inocentemente.

                “Eu não vou falar com aqueles hipócritas. Vamos embora.”

                “Você veio até aqui e descobriu que Castiel está vivo... e não vai fazer nada a respeito? Nem ao menos cumprimentá-lo?”

                “Vim para me despedir dele, caso estivesse... você sabe. Ele não está. Nada mudou entre nós. Ele não quer me ver, pode ter certeza.”

                “Mas Dean...”

                “Vamos sair antes que essa gente toda tenha a mesma ideia...” Disse rapidamente, ao ver que Castiel e o homem que empurrava sua cadeira vinham abrindo caminho entre a multidão na direção da saída. Recebiam os pêsames, mas não paravam para conversar com ninguém. Dean precisava sair dali o quanto antes. Deu dois passos na direção da porta e se voltou para ver Sam olhando em volta.

                “Vamos, cara! O que está esperando?”

                “Preciso ir ao banheiro. Vá na frente, eu encontro com você no portão.”

                “Droga!” resmungou o irmão mais velho. Sam sempre precisava ‘ir’ nas horas mais impróprias.

                Caminhou a passos rápidos até o carro, entrou e ficou observando. Logo Cas e o parceiro chegavam à porta e deixavam o prédio sem olhar para trás. O homem empurrou a cadeira de rodas até um carro parado nas proximidades, auxiliou Castiel a entrar e dobrou a cadeira, colocando-a no porta-malas. Dean viu quando partiram, antes de ligar o motor. Assim que o fez, avistou Sam saindo, finalmente, e se apressou a ir buscá-lo.

                O que faria com o que descobrira hoje com relação a Castiel? Provavelmente nada. Apesar de seu coração ter se aliviado ao vê-lo vivo, nada mudara. Castiel era parte daquela família horrenda e considerava Dean um pecador sem salvação. O que havia para ser fazer, na realidade?

                Dean buzinou, o mais discretamente que pode, mas Sam fez cara feia de qualquer maneira. Ele era sempre mais preocupado com as convenções sociais do que o irmão.

                Deixaram o local, um silêncio estranho entre eles. Sam preferiu achar que Dean estivesse pensando em como reaproximar-se, agora que sabia que Castiel vivia na Califórnia.

                Dean, na verdade, pensava em uma maneira rápida de aliviar a dor que sentira e que se renovara, tomando um caráter mais agudo. _Zeke_. Sim, ia ligar para Zeke.

*****

                Ezekiel era funcionário de uma empresa concorrente daquela em que Dean trabalhava. Haviam se conhecido num seminário no Arizona, dois anos antes. Alto, forte e bem apessoado, atraíra sua atenção imediatamente. Sua atitude, calma e relaxada – o sujeito meditava, se isso era possível – tinha um efeito positivo em Dean, quando se sentia por demais estressado. Não que houvesse algo sério entre eles. Encontravam-se esporadicamente, sempre que um deles estivesse precisando se distrair. Tomavam umas cervejas, assistiam a algum esporte, faziam sexo sem preocupações. Depois, era cada um para seu lado, até que um deles ligasse outra vez, alguns meses depois.

                Chegando ao escritório, a primeira coisa que fez foi mandar uma mensagem para o parceiro, perguntando se estava disponível para uma bebida aquela noite.

                Não demorou muito para que a resposta viesse.

                _‘Claro. Onde?’_

Dean digitou o nome de um bar de esportes em Santa Monica, que era mais perto da casa do outro do que da sua própria.

                _‘Até mais tarde.’_ Foi a lacônica resposta. Mas era isso mesmo que Dean precisava. Ser lembrado de que era livre para sair com quem quisesse, apenas por que a pessoa era aberta ou 'boa de cama'. Zeke era as duas coisas.

*****

                Deixou o escritório, abrindo o colarinho. Detestava ir a qualquer lugar que não fosse ao trabalho de terno, mas não havia tempo para ir para casa se trocar. Com o trânsito que enfrentaria até o lugar onde haviam combinado, não era possível.

                Arrancou a gravata sóbria e o paletó e os colocou no banco de trás. Enrolou os punhos e abriu mais a camisa branca, suspirando. Sempre podia tomar uma ducha na casa de Zeke. Contava com isso, na verdade.

                Lembrou-se do banheiro amplo da casa do outro, do chuveiro espetacular que tinha. Dean pensou que talvez precisasse reformar seu apartamento e instalar também um chuveiro com jatos laterais. Pensou no corpo de pele clara, musculoso de Ezekiel, salpicado pela água que vinha de todos os lados. Era forte o suficiente para sustentar um homem alto e encorpado como Dean contra a parede, quando desejava. Não se encontrava aquilo todos os dias. Ao pensar nisso, começou a ficar excitado. A noite prometia.

                Estacionou o Impala longe da entrada, porque o lugar estava movimentado, sendo dia de uma importante final de basquete. Ele não viera ali ver o jogo, mas não importava. Podiam ficar um pouco e sair. Era o que esperava.

                Entrou e logo avistou o colega junto ao bar. Olhava atentamente para o telão, uma garrafa âmbar nas mãos. Sorriu quando viu Dean se aproximando. Este pediu também uma cerveja e assistiram ao jogo por alguns minutos, trocando apenas impressões sobre as jogadas. Nada de pessoal havia para ser dito.

                O homem mais baixo terminou a bebida e evitou que o parceiro pedisse outra. Seu olhar dizia tudo. Levantaram-se, deixaram o valor da conta sobre o balcão e saíram.

                Caminharam até o Impala, pois Zeke havia deixado o carro em casa e vindo a pé. Quando estavam na semiescuridão do veículo, Dean deslizou uma das mãos pela coxa do homem atraente que se sentava a seu lado e sorriu. O carro arrancou, desaparecendo ao virar a esquina em direção à casa de Ezekiel.

*****

                Dean tateou em busca do interruptor. Era tarde.

                Sentia ainda a agradável sensação, o corpo relaxado pelas endorfinas, mesmo que soubesse que estaria dolorido no dia seguinte. As coisas entre eles eram sempre assim: rápidas, passionais, atléticas. Dean se sentia fisicamente esgotado, da melhor maneira possível.

                Deixou-se cair na cama, vestido como estava, mesmo sabendo que na manhã seguinte se arrependeria. Mas não queria pensar em nada. Dormir. Era só o que precisava.

*****

 

                Acordou atrasado, pois esquecera de regular o alarme. Olhou, confuso para a própria roupa, levando alguns momentos para lembrar-se porque dormira vestido. De terno. Preto.

                 As lembranças do dia anterior inundaram-lhe a mente instantaneamente, trazendo o sofrimento de volta. Enquanto se despia para tomar uma ducha rápida no seu menos que perfeito banheiro, procurou relembrar o encontro da noite anterior. Precisava daquilo. Não iria deixar que Castiel voltasse a dominar seus pensamentos outra vez, como havia feito mais de uma década antes.

                Enquanto dirigia para o trabalho pensou se deveria contatar Zeke outra vez. _Não._ Decidiu não forçar nada. As coisas entre eles eram boas como estavam. Iria pensar em outra alternativa. Talvez a secretária nova do supervisor. Sim, era aquilo mesmo.

** Recomeçar com uma pessoa nova


	8. I have no heart, I'm cold inside **

                Alguns meses haviam se passado desde o funeral. A vida de Dean tinha retomado seu ritmo normal. Ou quase. A necessidade de abafar os pensamentos que ainda eram dominados por Castiel fizera com que se dedicasse mais e mais a sair de casa e conhecer pessoas. Conhecê-las mais “intimamente”, por assim dizer. Mas não tanto que se fizessem lembradas a longo prazo.

                Sam já havia tentado expressar seu desapontamento com a inclinação hedonista do irmão, ainda mais aguçada nos últimos tempos, mas Dean não lhe dava ouvidos. A vida era curta, como pudera comprovar naquela casa funerária e ele ia aproveitar enquanto era jovem e atraente.

                Madison e Sam haviam tentado auxiliá-lo no processo de superar o que sentia, ainda que fosse proibido mencionar qualquer coisa a respeito. Convidavam-no para almoçar aos domingos e se sentavam com ele para assistir os filmes que amava. Era uma reedição melhorada de seus tempos de universidade, pensou. Sem a ansiedade e o medo da rejeição. Madison era gentil e calorosa, tendo aceitado o cunhado como um irmão. Ela o fazia lembrar-se de Charlie, às vezes.

                Sam era a velha massa de sentimentos, boas intenções e falta de jeito que sempre fora, tentando estar sempre presente quando Dean necessitava. Era sua maneira de dizer que o amava e que se sentia grato por ter sido como um pai para ele.

                Durante a semana era comum convidá-lo também para almoçar, pelo menos uma vez,  mesmo que isso significasse enfrentar um trajeto complicado entre os locais de trabalho. Sam era sócio de uma firma de advocacia que tinha sua sede em um bairro afastado daquele em que Dean trabalhava. Com a desculpa que havia mais opções de restaurantes perto da empresa de Dean, ele sempre ia encontrar-se com o irmão, poupando-lhe o trabalho de encontrar lugar para estacionar o Impala.

                Sentados em uma mesa externa de um restaurante italiano, aproveitando o ameno clima de outono em Los Angeles, Dean contava sobre sua última conquista: uma aspirante a atriz (o que não era novidade naquela cidade) dona de um corpo espetacular. Sam ouvia, balançando a cabeça, pensando que seu irmão jamais amadureceria.

                Encerrado o relato apimentado, Sam pigarreou e levantou um assunto profissional, coisa que Dean não gostava muito que fizesse nestes encontros. Mas era uma situação que poderia contar com a especialidade de Dean, então falou da reunião que tivera naquela manhã.

                A pessoa desejava acionar uma companhia automotiva, com base na falha dos freios em um acidente. Esse tipo de ação, se ganha, geralmente gerava grandes indenizações e Sam, como qualquer outro advogado, havia se interessado e pretendia assumir o caso. Porém, necessitava de um parecer técnico, o que Dean, como engenheiro mecânico poderia providenciar. Uma parte dos honorários seria destinada a ele por sua assessoria técnica, se aceitasse.

                Dean podia fazer uso destes recursos extras e concordou. Sam lhe disse que lhe enviaria mais tarde as especificações técnicas do modelo de automóvel e outros documentos necessários. A última parte foi apenas ouvida pela metade, já que os olhos do homem sardento acompanhavam a passagem pela calçada de um jovem executivo dono de um sorriso absolutamente sedutor.

*****

                Sentado em seu sofá, Dean rodava o celular entre as mãos, pensando se deveria ligar ou não para o último número adicionado à sua extensa lista de contatos.

                Estava, na verdade, um pouco cansado, mas estabelecera uma rotina para si mesmo, saindo à noite pelo menos duas vezes por semana. Naquele dia sentia-se desmotivado, ainda que a lembrança do rosto bonito do rapaz o fizesse sorrir. Talvez no dia seguinte, pensou, espreguiçando-se. Pegou a pasta grossa que Sam lhe mandara e fez uma careta. Era coisa para algumas noites de trabalho, mas se ganhassem a ação, entraria em posse de uma quantia respeitável.

                Como estivesse planejando fazer uma viagem de férias, aquilo era bom. Assim talvez pudesse ir a um local paradisíaco, uma ilha no Caribe ou algo parecido. Aquele pensamento o motivou a folhear os documentos.

                Quando se deu conta, era passado da meia-noite. Havia se entretido com as especificações técnicas e testes, procurando uma brecha. Mas por mais que lesse e relesse, comparasse os dados com outros que encontrara na internet, não via como aquele processo poderia ser ganho. Não havia base para a reclamação. Os freios dificilmente poderiam ser a  causa do acidente.

                Organizou rapidamente os papéis, terminando seu relatório preliminar. Iria rever tudo na noite seguinte, mas ficara desapontado. Temia ter que dar adeus a seus planos de férias numa praia tropical. Foi deitar-se, exausto.

*****

                Sam ficou desolado ao saber da situação. Contava com aquele dinheiro, mas não especificara para quê.  Dean dissera-lhe ao telefone que iria checar novamente os dados, mas que ele não tivesse grandes esperanças.

                Naquela noite, impossibilitado, pela incumbência do processo, de sair outra vez, estava mal-humorado. Pensou em terminar logo e ligar para alguém, para combinar algo para a noite seguinte.

                Assim que o laudo estava concluído e era realmente negativo, tomou o celular. Olhou novamente para o número do jovem que conhecera na academia, mas apesar de ser atlético e bonito, Dean precisava de um homem e não de um garoto.

                Decidiu ligar outra vez para Zeke. Já haviam se passado quase dois meses de seu último encontro e ele deliberou ser um bom momento.

                A chamada caiu na caixa postal. Bem, era tarde. Enviou, então uma breve mensagem. Amanhã, sem dúvida, teria resposta.

                Foi deitar, na expectativa de outro encontro estimulante com Ezekiel.

*****

                Dean meneou a cabeça, pensativo. Já era hora do almoço e Zeke não havia respondido sua mensagem ainda. _Deve estar fora da cidade_ , pensou, chateado. Sem outra alternativa, ligou para o rapaz que deixara em segundo plano e foi atendido calorosamente. Bem, não era tão ruim assim, quando se lembrava das coxas musculosas e bronzeadas do jovem. Podia facilmente imaginá-las em torno de sua própria cintura.

*****

                Sam havia recebido o laudo de Dean e repassado ao cliente, informando-lhe que não havia base para um processo. Não, pelo menos, um que se pudesse ganhar.

                Ainda assim o homem era insistente e solicitou outra reunião, para rever com Sam as conclusões do assessor técnico, que fazia questão estivesse presente desta vez.

                Dean pensou em se recusar a ir, mas como era, tinha direito a uma pequena comissão. Precisava estar lá, Sam lhe dissera, na tarde seguinte.

                Totalmente aborrecido, já que o encontro da noite passada fora um total fracasso, dirigiu-se ao escritório de seu superior imediato para solicitar a saída no dia subsequente. Zachariah era um cretino e sem dúvida iria pedir para Dean fazer horas extras para compensar.

*****

                Haviam almoçado juntos e agora rumavam para o escritório de Sam. Este já havia notado a disposição irritadiça do irmão, mas não fizera menção, temendo chateá-lo ainda mais. Tinham um cliente para receber e precisavam ser corteses.

                Sentaram-se em lados opostos da mesa, aguardando o homem que tinha hora marcada para breve. A secretária logo em seguida anunciou sua chegada.

                Um homem franzino, de cabelos claros entrou no escritório e apertou as mãos de ambos. Sentou-se, pronto para refutar o que lhe seria dito, era aparente a sua determinação.

                “Sr. Richards, Dean foi o engenheiro responsável pelo laudo técnico. Gostaria que ele lhe explicasse detalhadamente as conclusões a que chegou?”

                “Sr. Winchester” disse, sorrindo ao perceber que se dirigia aos dois ao mesmo tempo usando aquele nome, “não acredita que não haja margem para dúvida no relatório que lhe repassei? A indústria automobilística é conhecida por cortes de custos que muitas vezes resultam em graves acidentes.”

                “Sr. Richards, concordo que houve, no passado, margem para muitos processos contra as montadoras, mas com o passar do tempo elas passaram a ser mais criteriosas. O tipo de freio usado neste modelo é um dos mais confiáveis em sua categoria e nunca houve outro acidente relacionado diretamente à sua falha. Comparativamente...”

                “Quer dizer que se pode excluir definitivamente qualquer tipo de falha nos freios? Não há indicação alguma de falha mecânica?”

                “Acredito, se me permite dizer, que a causa deste acidente, como relatada nos documentos, tenha se devido inteiramente a falha humana. Temo que, se vier a insistir neste processo, a derrota seja certa.”

                O cliente juntou as mãos à sua frente, unindo os dedos, como se meditasse. Os irmãos se entreolharam e esperaram pela conclusão.

                Afinal ergueu os olhos, o rosto contraído. Quando começou a falar, sua voz se revestira de um tom quase sombrio:

                “Senhores, preciso ser honesto com vocês. Este processo é, como direi, de vital importância, não para mim, mas para uma pessoa que me é muito cara. Sinto que, se eu mesmo lhe relatar as conclusões a que chegaram, não será o suficiente. Aceito seu veredito, mas precisaria que ele fosse transmitido diretamente a quem é a parte interessada. Sei que seu tempo é restrito e que têm outras obrigações a cumprir, mas lhes rogo que aceitem marcar outra reunião, para que possam expor novamente o laudo negativo, desta feita à pessoa em questão. Claro que eu estaria disposto a pagar um pouco mais pelo incômodo e por seu precioso tempo.”

                Dean fechou o rosto, mas balançou a cabeça levemente, concordando. Ia exigir de Sam a diferença a ser paga, só pelo fato de ter ir que falar com Zach outra vez.

                Marcada a reunião para a manhã seguinte, despediram-se os três.

*****

                Ainda intrigado com a falta de resposta de Ezekiel, Dean voltou na manhã seguinte ao escritório de Sam. Sua disposição não havia melhorado em nada, esperando uma reunião inútil com um cliente cuja teimosia parecia superar seu bom senso.

                Sentado na mesma cadeira do dia anterior, brincava com o celular. Mais uma cadeira havia sido adicionada à sala e Sam falava com Madison ao telefone:

                “Sim, sim, eu direi a ele... Claro, não vou esquecer... eu também te amo.” A inflexão chegava a ser melosa de tão doce. Dean sempre que podia zombava do irmão por causa daquilo, mas na verdade admirava o fato de serem um casal quase perfeito.

                “Madison pediu que lhe dissesse que você estará encarregado do churrasco neste domingo... Para compensar, ela fará uma torta de...” Sam parou de falar, interrompido pelo som agudo do intercomunicador.

                “Sim, Doris.”

                “O Sr. Richards já chegou.”

                “Faça-os entrar, por favor.”

                A porta se abriu e o rosto conhecido do Sr. Richards apareceu. Ele, entretanto, deu um passo para trás, voltando-se para dar passagem à pessoa que o acompanhava. Esta aparentemente tinha dificuldade de locomoção, pois se podia ouvir o som de uma bengala contra o chão de madeira.

                Dean revirou os olhos, impaciente. Voltou ao celular por um instante. Quando levantou o olhar outra vez, estendendo a mão ao cliente desconhecido, congelou.

                Parado à sua frente, ao lado do conhecido Sr. Richards e amparado em uma bengala, estava ninguém menos que Castiel Novak.

** Não tenho coração, sou frio por dentro

 


	9. I have no real intent **

                A fúria cresceu dentro de Dean, mas ele tentou se controlar. Castiel estava ali, no escritório de Sam. Seu próprio irmão, sem dúvida, tinha que ter algo a ver com aquele encontro ‘inesperado’. Voltou-se a ele e disse, entredentes:

                “Isso é algum tipo de piada, Sam?”

                Mas, ao olhar para seu rosto viu que ele também estava surpreso, tão pasmo a ponto de não saber o que dizer.

                “Calma, Sr. Winchester. O outro Sr. Winchester não sabia de nada. E, verdade seja dita, nem meu irmãozinho aqui.” Disse o homem que até então se identificara como Sr. Richards.

                Olhando para Castiel, Dean percebeu que ele também estava furioso e pronto para sair. Ele se voltou para Sam e disse, num tom apologético:

                “Sr. Win... Sam, perdoe a atitude de meu irmão. Dean... espero que saiba que não tenho nada a ver com isso. Se me dão licença...” e começou a caminhar em direção à porta.

                Mas o homem louro se postou em frente a ela, tentando evitar sua partida.

                “Cassie, por favor, pelo menos me escute...”

                “Gabriel, saia da minha frente. Você já foi inconveniente demais por hoje.”

                Dean lembrou-se do irmão que Castiel mencionara tantas vezes, aquele com quem mantinha o vínculo mais próximo e com quem havia perdido o contato.

                Sam, finalmente percebendo o potencial daquele momento, tentou unir forças com Gabriel. Afinal, ele também achava que aqueles dois tinham muito que conversar.

                “Sr. Richards... esse não é seu nome, acredito, posso chamá-lo de Gabriel? Eu gostaria de ouvir o que tem a dizer. Todos tem o direito de se explicar...”

                Dean e Castiel se voltaram para Sam, olhares idênticos de indignação.

                “Ele pode se explicar o quanto quiser, Sam. Eu não tenho que ouvir. Com licença.” Disse, se dirigindo também à porta. Evitava ostensivamente olhar para Castiel, fixando o olhar zangado no irmão dele.

                “Tudo bem, tudo bem!” Gabriel se apressou a dizer, desobstruindo a passagem. Não iria se arriscar a ser agredido. Além do mais, percebera em Sam um possível aliado. Se os dois se fossem, poderia falar com ele em particular.

                Dean fez menção de sair, mas caiu em si e fez sinal para que Castiel passasse na frente.

                O clima era constrangedor, para se dizer o mínimo. Castiel agradeceu com um inclinar de cabeça e saiu, a perna ferida no acidente evitando que caminhasse mais rapidamente.

                Dean, percebendo que as coisas poderiam ficar ainda piores, restrito naquele pequeno espaço com Castiel, virou-se e dirigiu-se ao banheiro que ficava no final do corredor. Refugiou-se ali, tentando colocar em ordem os pensamentos.

                Encostado à porta, a respiração acelerada, viu-se com a mente inundada de pensamentos contraditórios. Um deles lhe dizia que Castiel não sabia daquilo, provavelmente... Fora tudo coisa de Gabriel. Mas não havia como saber. Ver Castiel assim... Ele mudara pouco. Mas... para melhor... Fechou os olhos, com raiva por sentir aquilo tudo ainda pela pessoa que mais o fizera sofrer. Lembrou-se da dificuldade em caminhar... Teria ele ficado incapacitado para sempre? Cas tinha sido um corredor... Aquilo deveria ser... Cortou o pensamento, odiando a si mesmo por não conseguir sentir raiva do homem que tinha feito sua vida mudar de tantas maneiras. Seu coração teve um sobressalto e Dean fez questão de ignorar o que sentia.

                Foi até a pia e molhou o rosto, tentando acalmar-se. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa... Não podia ficar ali, escondido a manhã toda. Nunca fora um covarde. Secou a face numa toalha de papel e saiu. Não queria falar com Sam. Precisava deixar aquilo tudo passar para poder conversar com ele. Deixou o banheiro, caminhou decididamente em direção à saída.

                Sentado no carro, antes de qualquer coisa, tomou o celular. Procurou um nome na lista de contatos.

                “Zeke? Oi, tudo bem?”

*****

                A cabeça doía, mas tinha que fazer aquilo. Ezekiel era o antídoto para todos aqueles sentimentos conflitantes dentro dele. Sexo puro e simples. Sem complicações. Haviam marcado no mesmo bar da vez anterior e Dean deixou o escritório indo diretamente para lá.

                Entrando no ambiente lotado, procurou pela figura conhecida. Ele não devia ter chegado ainda. Sentou numa ponta do bar, perto o suficiente do telão para acompanhar as últimas notícias do esporte. Ou ao menos entreter a mente por alguns momentos, porque não tinha muito interesse naquilo tudo.

                Sentiu um toque leve no ombro e se voltou para ver o homem com quem havia combinado encontrar-se. Zeke estava ainda de paletó, a gravata bem posta, como Dean nunca o havia visto depois do primeiro encontro no congresso, tantos meses antes.

                Observando melhor, toda a sua atitude parecia mais tensa, o que não era usual.

                “Olá, Dean.” Disse, sentando-se e fazendo um sinal para o garçom.

                “Oi, Zeke. Obrigado por vir.” Respondeu Dean, subitamente se sentindo sem saber o que dizer, mesmo que amenidades nunca tivessem tido importância entre eles.

                “Já mostraram os resultados do basquete?” perguntou o homem mais alto, apontando com a garrafa de cerveja na direção da TV.

                “Ahn, não sei... não estava prestando muita atenção. Angustiado, tomou mais um gole, longo. Não podendo mais se conter, continuou, sem muita delicadeza: “Você acha que poderíamos... pular esta parte hoje e... irmos logo para a sua casa?" Tentou sorrir sedutoramente, mas sabia que não tinha sido muito bem sucedido.

                “Bem, Dean, essa é a coisa... não vai dar.” Respondeu Ezekiel, olhando diretamente nos olhos do outro, o rosto sério.

                Dean não estava entendendo bem ou tinha acabado de levar um fora? Não ia perder a compostura, no entanto:

                “Ah, desculpe, se hoje não dá, podíamos marcar para...”

                “Não, Dean, estou dizendo que não vai dar. _Não vai dar mais_.”

                Dean parou para olhar no rosto de Ezekiel. Ele não podia estar dizendo o que ele pensava que estava.

                “Tudo bem. Entendo... Acabou a novidade. Tudo bem, parta para outra, eu entendo, cara.” Retrucou de forma meio confusa, tentando esconder o sentimento de rejeição.

                “Não é isso, Dean. É que... eu comecei um relacionamento e... Não quero que entenda mal, não é você...”

                “ _Não é você, o problema é comigo?”_ Dean riu, debochado. “Não acredito que vou ter que ouvir isso... de um cara com quem só... Tudo bem, Zeke, entendi. Não vou incomodar mais, pode deixar.” Levantou, colocou uma nota no balcão e se virou antes que o outro pudesse dizer outra palavra.

                Saiu pisando duro, entrou no Impala e bateu a porta com força. A cabeça parecia prestes a explodir.

*****

                Chegando em casa, frustrado, cansado, tinha vontade de esmurrar alguma coisa. Despiu-se e ligou o chuveiro, deixando a água escorrer por seus ombros doloridos, até que estivessem vermelhos.

                Foi até a cozinha sem se preocupar de vestir alguma coisa. Vasculhou o armário onde guardava as bebidas e encontrou o que procurava:

                “Jack, velho amigo...” disse, olhando para o líquido âmbar que ocupava ainda cerca de três quartos do recipiente. “Só posso mesmo contar com você.” Sem se preocupar com copo, bebeu um gole diretamente da garrafa.

                Deixou-se cair no sofá e ligou a TV, alguma série de comédia passando. Ficou ali, consumindo a bebida, tentando esquecer o dia horrível que tivera.

** Não tenho objetivo


	10. I'm naked and I'm far from home**

                Castiel saiu, absolutamente em choque. Aquilo nunca tinha estado nos planos. A intenção era continuar morando ali, sendo amigo de Dean, sufocando o que sentia e o que sabia ser errado. Ele tinha condições de fazê-lo, tinha certeza. Era disciplinado. Nunca dava mostras do que se passava em seu coração... Nem mesmo Charlie poderia ter desconfiado. Ou talvez tivesse? O conflito dentro dele era imenso e precisava pensar.

                Não sabia para onde ir. Não podia mais encarar Dean, pelo menos por ora, depois do que tinha feito e dito. Sentou-se em um banco no jardim que corria entre os alojamentos. Escolheu um lugar discreto, caso Dean saísse também. Não podia falar com ele... Não podia...

                As mãos geladas se contorciam enquanto lembrava, contra a vontade, das sensações que vivera minutos antes. Não queria lembrar daquilo como algo bom. Mas fora. Fora muito bom, muito melhor que sua imaginação inexperiente podia supor. As sensações tinham sido... nem havia palavras em seu vocabulário para descrever o que sentira durante o beijo de Dean.

                Pensou naqueles lábios nos seus. E em como, contra tudo o que havia decidido, havia retribuído. Sem restrições, havia beijado também e o abraçado, o havia puxado contra si. Tinha sentido... Engoliu em seco.Tinha sentido o quanto Dean se excitara. E tinha certeza de que não pudera esconder o quanto aquilo mexia com ele também. Baixou a cabeça.

                Ah, se aquilo era caminho para o Inferno... Como é que algo tão bom, tão perfeito, podia ser pecado?

                As palavras de seu pai, pregando contra a homossexualidade estavam mais presentes do que nunca. O desvio da norma da criação de Deus era pecado para o qual não havia perdão.

                Estranho, pensou, talvez pela primeira vez. Amar assim era pecado sem possibilidade de redenção? Isso não parecia com a ideia de que Deus era amor e que o perdão era possível. Não podia - agora - conceber tal ideia.

                Levantando os olhos, viu quando Dean deixou também o edifício, indo na direção que apontava para o apartamento de Charlie. Ele precisava de apoio, diante do que havia ouvido de Castiel... Charlie o ajudaria, tinha certeza.

                Mas e ele? Quem o poderia ajudar?

                Esperando mais alguns minutos para ter certeza de que Dean não iria voltar, entrou no prédio novamente.

                Sem dar oportunidade a si mesmo de duvidar de sua própria resolução, começou a fazer as malas. Precisava deixar aquele lugar o mais rápido possível.

                Se voltasse a encontrar o homem que... amava, tinha que admitir... não seria possível resistir.

*****

                Escolheu um pequeno hotel nas redondezas. Sentou-se na cama, olhando para seus poucos pertences. Deitou-se sobre a colcha, a tristeza no peito ameaçando escorrer pelos olhos.

                Por que tinha que ser assim? Por quê? Se ao menos... De que adiantava pensar naquilo agora?

                Tinha perdido tudo.

                Tudo.

*****

                Na manhã seguinte, à luz do dia, as coisas não lhe pareceram tão ruins. Nada de mais grave acontecera, ele não havia se deixado levar. Lutara bravamente e conseguira evitar o pior. Tentações havia no mundo. Muitas. O importante era se manter fiel ao que acreditava. Pensou na família, em sua casa. Ali, naquele quarto acanhado, cheirando a mofo, lembrou da casa ampla, arejada, onde a mãe era quem sempre sabia o que fazer.

                Era isso. Deus estava lhe apontando um caminho. Ele ainda podia superar aquilo tudo. Podia buscar conforto em sua mãe. Ela saberia o que fazer. Era uma mulher forte e piedosa, saberia ajudá-lo.

                Voltaria para casa por alguns dias, retornaria a Dakota do Sul apenas quando estivesse mais fortalecido.

                Mas de uma coisa tinha certeza. Tinha que se afastar de Dean e de Charlie. Eram eles que o estavam desviando do caminho. Sua própria leniência para com os pecados da garota e de Dean o tinham feito afastar-se do caminho...

                Agora via com clareza.

** Estou nu e longe de casa

 


	11. The years of care and loyalty were nothing but a sham it seems **

                “Castiel?” Era, por sua reação, a última pessoa que Michael esperava encontrar ao atender a campainha. “O que está fazendo aqui?”

                “Olá, Michael.” Disse com os olhos baixos. “Eu sei que é inesperado, mas... precisava vir para casa.”

                “No meio do semestre? E as aulas?” O rosto, fechado, demonstrava sua insatisfação. Michael nunca tivera simpatia por gente fraca, que ao menor sinal de problema corria de volta para a barra da saia da mãe.

                “Sinto muito, mas eu tive que vir. Posso... posso ficar alguns dias? Não muitos, só preciso... Preciso ficar em contato com vocês por um tempo.”

                “Alguns dias? Bem, vamos ver o que mamãe vai dizer... Espero que a explicação seja convincente, seria inaceitável abandonar suas obrigações desta forma. Bem, suba para o quarto e guarde suas coisas. Ela deverá estar em casa em breve.”

                Castiel deixou a sala e subiu a escadaria. A casa lhe parecia um paraíso, onde tudo era ordenado e onde não havia lugar para dúvidas. Quando ia abrindo a porta do quarto, seu irmão caçula vinha saindo do seu próprio e correu para abraçá-lo.

                “Cassie!” Samandriel, um garoto magro de doze anos era gentil e amoroso e Castiel abraçou-o com força. Se todos os seus irmãos fossem assim... Mas não, não podia começar a criticar as pessoas de quem viera buscar auxílio. “Você vai ficar algum tempo conosco?”

                “Alguns dias, Sammy. Estava com saudades de vocês todos.”

                “Que bom! Mamãe vai ficar muito feliz!”

                Castiel não tinha tanta certeza, quando contasse a ela o que tinha acontecido. Mas esperava que pudesse lançar alguma luz na escuridão em que se encontrava.

                O menino pegou uma de suas malas e entrou com ele no quarto. A mobília branca, as cortinas alvas e etéreas... Era como se estivesse no Céu. Sentia que tinha se afastado daquilo tudo, mas que havia possibilidade de voltar ao caminho certo, aquele que sua família tinha planejado para ele.

*****

                Quando sua mãe chegou e soube que ele estava em casa, subiu imediatamente para vê-lo. Seu cenho traduzia preocupação.

                “Castiel...” Chamou da porta entreaberta o filho que estava acomodado no assento da janela, a Bíblia aberta sobre os joelhos.

                “Mamãe...” respondeu baixinho, enquanto caminhava em sua direção. O sorriso que trazia no rosto, entretanto, empalideceu ao ver o rosto sério da mãe, parada à entrada do quarto. Tinha pensado em abraçá-la, mas sua postura rígida lhe dizia que ela não o permitiria.

                “Espero que haja um motivo justo para estar aqui no meio do semestre.”

                “Há, mamãe. Preciso... conversar com papai sobre... algumas dificuldades pelas quais estou passando.”

                “Seu pai está viajando, seu retorno se dará somente no início do mês. Acredito que antes disso você já deva estar de volta à Universidade. Não toleramos esse tipo de conduta leniente, está lembrado? Então, sua conversa terá que ser comigo ou com Michael.”

                “Sim, compreendo. Prefiro conversar com a senhora, mamãe. Sei que me orientará de forma correta.”

                “Conversaremos após o jantar, então.”

                “Depois do jantar.”

*****

                Naquela noite, Castiel sentou-se junto à mãe na biblioteca. Ela mantinha a postura séria, desaprovando abertamente a presença do filho que deveria estar se dedicando aos estudos naquele momento.

                Castiel, desde que chegara, sentira-se alienado naquela casa. Compreendia que ia contra o que se esperava dele. Deveria ser forte e decidido, não um garoto assustado que corria de volta para casa quando encontrava problemas. Sua fé deveria ser sua rocha e sobre ela deveria apoiar-se para tomar toda e qualquer decisão.

                Não sabia como abordar o problema, agora que se via frente a frente com a mãe. Temia chocá-la com o que tinha que dizer. Mas sabia que sua resistência ao que acontecera seria um fator a seu favor.

                “Bem, Castiel, estou esperando. O que é tão grave que fez você fazer esta longa viagem sem aviso, em um momento tão inoportuno?”

                “Eu me vi frente a um grande problema, mamãe. Eu fui capaz de controlar-me, apoiando-me em nossa fé, mas...”

                “Problema? Que tipo de problema?”

                “Como sabe, divido, ou melhor, dividia um alojamento com outro rapaz. Falei dele em minha visita no verão, lembra-se?”

                “Vagamente... Continue.”

                “Ele é um rapaz estudioso e dedicado, ajuda a criar o irmão mais novo... ainda que não seja... religioso como nós.”

                “Acredito que poderia ter se esforçado para encontrar alguém com quem tivesse mais em comum, Castiel.”

                “Pretendo fazer isso, mamãe, porque o problema... foi com Dean.”

                “Que tipo de problema?” Disse ela, o olhar penetrante perscrutando a face assustada do filho. Era muito difícil para ele admitir aquilo.

                “Bem... ele sempre foi uma boa companhia, apesar de tudo. Cuidou de mim quando tive pneumonia, há alguns dias...” Parou, pensando que desejava que sua mãe visse em Dean uma boa pessoa, apesar da falha que ele iria relatar em seguida. Ele lhe devia isso. Como a senhora de aparência austera não fizesse menção de perguntar nada a respeito de sua saúde, como se esperaria de uma mãe preocupada, ele continuou:

                “Mas... alguns dias depois... ele...ele...”

                “Ele o quê, Castiel?” Perguntou, impaciente.

                “Ele... me beijou, mamãe.” Respondeu, a voz insegura.

                “Como? Um rapaz... um homem beijou você?” Os olhos da mãe pareciam prontos a saltar das órbitas. “E você não fez uma queixa contra ele?”

                “Não foi assim, mamãe...”

                “E de que maneira tal comportamento pecaminoso poderia ser que não repulsivo? Poderia não ser contrário à lei divina? Poderia não ser completamente errado? Esse rapaz é uma aberração, Castiel!”

                “Ele não usou de força... ele só... me beijou.”

                A testa da mulher sentada a poucos centímetros dele se franziu:

                “Não há perdão para o que ele fez, Castiel. Está destinado às profundezas do Inferno, apenas por pensar em beijar outro homem, quanto mais se ele foi às vias de fato. O que quero saber, meu filho, é o que _você_ fez quando ele tomou esta atitude pecaminosa.”

                “Eu... o empurrei para longe... resisti com todas minhas forças e me... afastei. Voltei ao apartamento quando ele não estava e peguei minhas coisas. Não pretendo voltar lá, nem continuar minha amizade com Dean e Charlie.”

                “Charlie? Outro degenerado? Ele sabe do comportamento desse... desse Dean e o aprova?”

                “Charlie é uma garota, mamãe. Mas ela não desaprova...” começou a dizer e se arrependeu, parando de falar ao lembrar-se da presença calorosa e gentil da jovem ruiva que tinha sido uma amiga tão querida.

                “O quê? Não desaprova? Deve ser outra pessoa criada longe da religião, do caminho da retidão. Ela não é amizade para você.”

                “Sei disso agora, mamãe.”

                “Bem, o problema é grave, percebo. Gostaria, no entanto, de saber por que você teve que viajar até aqui para conversar conosco, quando a solução para este caso é bastante simples. Sua formação familiar e religiosa deveria bastar para fazer com que afastasse deste infame e continuasse seu caminho de virtude. O que veio fazer aqui, Castiel?”

                “Eu... eu... precisava de... apoio e... precisava de uns dias para reforçar minha fé junto a vocês...”       

                “Reforçar sua fé? Sua fé está fraquejando, Castiel? É isso que veio me dizer? Que é um fraco? Agradeço aos Céus por seu pai não estar aqui para presenciar isso...”

                Castiel baixou os olhos, esforçando-se para controlar a vontade de chorar. Sua mãe agia como se ele não merecesse perdão, como se ele mesmo não fosse um ser humano sujeito a falhas, como se fosse um pecador sem possibilidade de redenção.

                Observando seu estado emocional abalado, Naomi ergueu as sobrancelhas, como se finalmente tivesse percebido alguma coisa não dita:

                “Castiel... Diga-me a verdade, pois percebo que algo permanece sem esclarecimento. Você se deixou abalar demais por uma questão séria, concordo, mas que seria de fácil resolução, se você se apoiasse unicamente em nossa fé.”

                “Não há... nada a ser dito, mamãe. Eu já... contei tudo.” Disse, empalidecendo. Como é que ela poderia saber que ele se entregara a princípio, que gostara do que acontecera, que... tinha acalentado sentimentos inadequados com relação ao colega? Seria ele tão transparente?

                “Castiel! Você... você desceu muito baixo! Você... não posso nem dizer o que você é! Você permitiu que ele o beijasse, você pode, pelo que percebo tê-lo incentivado a fazê-lo! Seu convívio com este pecador repulsivo fez com que... o desejasse também desta maneira abjeta! Eu vejo em seus olhos! Eu vejo!” A mulher agora erguia a voz como nunca antes a vira fazer.

                Castiel recuou ao longo do sofá, querendo afastar-se da fúria que vertia dos lábios de sua mãe. Esticou as mãos em sua direção, tentando apaziguá-la, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, a porta se abriu e Michael entrou.

                “Mamãe, o que está acontecendo aqui?” Disse, dirigindo um olhar de desprezo para o irmão, que sempre considerara inferior.

                “Seu irmão, Michael, veio nos contar que é um pecador! Ele veio procurar perdão por um pecado mortal! Ele veio buscar um conforto que não merece! Ah, como estou feliz que seu pai não está aqui para ouvir em primeira mão essa...” Parou, porque não podia dizer o que desejava, avistando Samandriel parado à porta. O garoto era inocente e não devia ser contaminado com essa perversão. Com um toque no braço do filho mais velho, se voltou para afastar o filho caçula, que olhava para todos com um olhar amedrontado.

                Michael se virou para o irmão, olhando-o fixamente no rosto, um sorriso sádico brincando em seu rosto:

                “Devo acreditar que o _perfeito_ Castiel demonstrou, finalmente, uma falha? Para mamãe ter se alterado assim, o que pode ser?” Pensou por um segundo e então exclamou, vendo que porta se fechara e que Naomi e Samandriel não se encontravam mais ali: “Sodomita!”

                Castiel levantou-se, tentando passar pelo irmão e seguir a seu quarto. Michael segurou-lhe o braço, evitando que se fosse antes de ouvir o que tinha a dizer:

                “Vá embora, Castiel. Você não pertence mais a esta família. Pegue suas coisas e suma daqui. Não ouse falar com Sammy, ele não deve se contaminar com seu pecado.”

                “Você não manda nesta casa, Michael!” Tentou resistir.

                “A estupidez que vejo em você é completa! Não viu a reação de mamãe ao saber que é um sodomita? Ela não suporta mais a sua presença. E na ausência de nosso pai, a autoridade aqui sou eu. Estou mandando que pegue suas coisas e saia. Sempre soube que algum dia você ia seguir os passos de Gabriel... Pecador! Saia logo daqui!”

                _Gabriel,_ pensou, desolado. Se ao menos pudesse encontrá-lo. Ele o ajudaria, mesmo que fosse... o que era. Não podia repetir aquela palavra horrenda que seu irmão usara para denominá-lo.

*****

                Sentado na estação rodoviária, as malas nem ao menos desfeitas a seus pés, contemplava seu infortúnio. Estava sozinho. Não tinha mais família, nem amigos. A faculdade que fazia com tanto empenho provavelmente estaria também perdida, agora que fora cortado dos vínculos familiares que lhe pagavam as mensalidades.

                A vontade de falar com Dean, desculpar-se por tudo o que dissera, era esmagadora. Mas sabia, agora, o que era estar do lado ofendido, espezinhado por palavras duras. O amigo não poderia perdoar-lhe, tinha certeza, quando os de seu próprio sangue o haviam abandonado. Simplesmente não era merecedor.

                Decidiu não voltar mais a Dakota do Sul. Nada havia mais para ele lá.

                Estava à sua própria sorte agora. Precisava aprender a viver sozinho e se manter. Era hora de amadurecer.

                Naquele momento, entretanto, decretou o fim de sua ligação com a religião como a conhecera até então.

                Não porque fosse um pecador. Apenas porque não podia acreditar em um Deus que não fosse Pai, que não amasse os filhos a despeito do que fossem ou sentissem. Não podia admitir uma religião onde não houvesse perdão.

** Todos os anos de cuidados e lealdade parecem ter sido nada mais que uma farsa


	12. The years belie... **

                Dean acordou com um som estridente. Alguém estava tocando a campainha insistentemente. Seu cérebro parecia feito de chumbo e seus olhos só a muito custo podiam suportar a luminosidade da sala.

                Deu um passo em direção à porta e amaldiçoou quem quer que estivesse ali num sábado de madrugada.

                Pelo olho mágico, pode ver que era ninguém menos que o seu irmão. A expressão, obviamente, era de preocupação. _Por que não posso ter sossego?_

Abriu, ciente de que ouviria um sermão sem fim, por embebedar-se e por não ter dado chance alguma a Castiel. Mas estava preparado. Manteria a boca fechada e fingiria ouvir. Sammy sempre tinha algo a dizer e retrucar só faria com que ele ficasse mais tempo ali. Precisava ficar só, relaxar, quem sabe reabastecer o estoque de ‘companhia’ alcoólica. Jack Daniels era seu melhor amigo.

                Sam olhou para ele, de cima a baixo. Era claro que se embebedara e dormira no sofá, pois se encontrava desgrenhado, abatido e enrolado na manta do sofá, aparentemente vestindo nada mais do que aquilo.

                Dean deu-lhe as costas e dirigiu-se à cozinha, sem pronunciar palavra. Sam o seguiu, estranhamente quieto.

                O processo de ligar a cafeteira deu a Dean alguns momentos para parecer ocupado e permanecer de costas para o intruso. Mas logo o latejar em suas têmporas fez com que precisasse procurar um analgésico na gaveta onde Sam havia se encostado. Ele era maquiavélico, pensou o homem sofrendo de ressaca.

                “Algum problema, Dean?”

                “Tire a bunda do caminho, Sam... Você não tem outro lugar para se encostar?”

                “Tiro, assim que me contar porque fez isso. Outra vez.”

                “Fiz o quê? Qual das coisas execráveis que sempre faço está incomodando desta vez?”

                “Opa, esse é meu irmão. Estava pensando onde você o tinha escondido. Não se faça de bobo, Dean. O que é tão terrível que justifique a bebedeira?”

                “Olha, Sam, sou adulto e posso beber quando quiser. Se você fosse menos chato, eu o teria convidado para me acompanhar, mas... Poderia me deixar pegar as aspirinas, por favor, cretino?”

                Finalmente se movendo para o lado, Sam abriu a gaveta, com uma pequena mesura.

                Dean engoliu um par de comprimidos antes de voltar-se outra vez para o irmão, que continuava de pé na sua cozinha.

                “Cara, pelo menos sente se vai ficar aqui e me massacrar...”

                Sam suspirou, mas nada disse. _Bom_ , pensou o dono da casa, _desistiu._

 _“_ Dean...” começou Sam, o rosto sério.

                _E eu estava errado, droga!_ Antes que o outro abrisse a boca e compartilhasse todos os motivos pelos quais Dean era um idiota, ele resolveu cortar:

                “Sam, vá para casa. Madison deve estar sentindo a sua falta. Vá, volte para a mulher generosa que disse ‘sim’ para você e me deixe curtir meu dia livre. Ah, diga a ela, por favor, que agradeço mas não estou muito disposto e que amanhã não poderei comparecer ao almoço de caridade que organizam para mim todos os domingos. Estarei ocupado fazendo o que eu quero, quando quero, já que não tenho ninguém para ficar me controlando.”

                “Uau! Que demonstração de maturidade, Dean! Será que não lhe ocorre nenhum motivo pelo qual você não tenha ninguém para ser sua companhia mais constantemente?”

                “Bem, sei que você acha que tem essa obrigação, mas estou dispensando você, daqui para frente, deste incômodo.”

                Sam, finalmente parecendo magoado, se virou para sair.

                Dean fechou os olhos, dividido entre o alívio e a culpa. _Por que sempre tinha que ser assim?_

                A parte culpada de sua mente foi mais forte e ele se viu pedindo desculpas para o irmão que chegava à porta.

                “Sam, eu falei sem pensar. Desculpe. Mas você tem que perceber que eu não preciso que cuide de mim.”

                “Eu sei, Dean, que você é um cara durão, independente, que não precisa de ninguém. Mas você parou para pensar, por apenas um segundo, que alguém pode estar precisando de você? Da sua companhia?”

                Dean ficou quieto por um instante, pensando como é que as coisas tinham chegado àquele ponto.

                “Ninguém precisa de mim, Sam. Essa é a questão.”

                “Nunca lhe ocorreu... que Madison e eu o tenhamos convidado tantas vezes para almoçar porque nós amamos você? Porque é uma boa companhia quando não está sendo um cretino infantil? Que nós também temos problemas e que você, simplesmente por estar lá, nos ajuda?”

                “Vocês estão com algum problema? Por que não falou nada?” Disse, rapidamente, afundando um pouco mais na autorrecriminação.

                “Sim, Dean, nós somos humanos e temos problemas. Mas escolhemos não nos embebedar quando a coisa fica difícil.”

                “Ok, entendi o recado. Vai me contar o que está acontecendo?” perguntou Dean, puxando o irmão para que se sentasse no sofá.

                “Não é hora de falarmos disso, você não está em...”

                “Fale de uma vez!”

                “Madison e eu decidimos que era hora de aumentar a família, mas... ela está tendo problemas para conceber. Precisamos de um tratamento de fertilidade, que está além de nossas possibilidades agora.”

                Dean deixou aquela ideia entrar em sua mente nublada pela dor.

                “Por que não falou nada? Eu posso ajudar.”

                “O procedimento que Madison precisa é muito mais caro do que pensa, Dean. E envolveria ainda ficar alguns meses em Nova Iorque, longe do trabalho dela, sozinha, tendo que lidar com o estresse e a incerteza do resultado.”

                “Se tivesse me contado antes, teria lhe dito que Charlie está morando em Nova Iorque com a namorada e que já me ofereceu muitas vezes estadia. Ela poderia nos ajudar, Sam.”

                “Agradeço sua ideia, mas tem a questão do dinheiro. Por isso fiquei tão entusiasmado com aquela ação de Gabriel, Dean.”

                Deixando de lado por hora a menção a Gabriel, focou-se no ponto principal:

                “Por favor, deixe-me ajudar. Eu tenho algumas economias e vou ligar para Charlie. Se ainda for preciso mais dinheiro, vamos pensar em alguma coisa, certo?”

                Os ombros de Sam relaxaram perceptivelmente. Ele baixou os olhos e deu um sorriso encabulado:

                “Você acha que só por causa disso vai ficar livre para se embebedar sem que eu venha recriminá-lo?”

                “Não, Sam, eu sei que não sou tão sortudo. Venha, vamos tomar café.”

*****

                Charlie ficara exultante com a ligação de Dean. A distância impedia que se vissem amiúde, mas ela não entendia porque não se falavam mais frequentemente.

                Quando soube da situação de Madison, imediatamente se prontificou a recebê-la e hospedá-la durante o tratamento. Sua noiva – tinham assumido o compromisso apenas na semana anterior – era enfermeira no hospital onde a esposa de Sam se trataria para facilitar ainda mais as coisas.

                As economias dos dois irmãos combinadas mais uma segunda hipoteca na casa do mais novo proveriam os fundos necessários.

                O único problema restante era o de Sam não poder se ausentar no momento para acompanhar Madison na viagem. Dean, engolindo seu medo arraigado de voar, ofereceu-se para fazê-lo.

                Quando menos esperava, sua vida tinha tomado um rumo inesperado, pensava Dean enquanto pegava o _box-set_ da versão estendida de “O Hobbit” para colocar na mala que estava arrumando. Era um presente para a velha amiga e confidente, e sem que pudesse evitar, viajava no tempo, para uma tarde passada com as pessoas que amava, na companhia de outros personagens de J.R.R. Tolkien.

** Os anos desmentem...


	13. ... We lived a lie **

                Madison tinha sido muito gentil em não comentar o estado de ansiedade que se apossou do cunhado assim que o avião preparou-se para a decolagem. Ela o conhecia bem demais para isso. Ao invés disso, havia apertado sua mão com força, como se quem tivesse medo de voar fosse ela mesma.

                O desembarque foi uma ocasião feliz para Dean, a boa sensação apenas obscurecida pelo fato de que teria que fazer tudo aquilo outra vez, na semana seguinte. Sozinho.       

                Charlie os recebeu de braços abertos. Imediatamente simpatizou com a esposa de Sam, a quem só conhecia através das menções do velho amigo.

                Apenas quando ficou frente a frente com ela é que o rapaz se deu conta de como sentia falta daquela mulher pequena, de cabelos flamejantes e sorriso encantador, possuidora de inteligência e energia inigualáveis, que o apoiara quando mais fora preciso. Abraçou-a com força, pensando em quanto era afortunado por conhecê-la.

*****

                Madison se recolheu cedo, desejando conversar com Sam antes de ir dormir. O dia seguinte seria cheio, com uma infinidade de exames programados.

                Dean sentou-se na sala aconchegante do pequeno apartamento em companhia de Charlie, muitos assuntos a serem discutidos. Depois das amenidades e de algumas confidências – Dean não sabia como, mas a garota sempre conseguia arrancar dele o que queria – ela abordou o assunto que ele preferia deixar de lado.

                “Eu sei que se passaram muitos anos e que você seguiu em frente, mas... não posso deixar de pensar que há uma situação do passado que parece... sei lá, ter ficado... sem conclusão.”

                “Se está tentando trazer Castiel para esta conversa... não. Por favor.”

                “Você nunca se permite falar dele, Dean. É como o elefante no meio da sala.”

                “Não falo dele porque não é preciso. No que me diz respeito, é passado, acabou. Ele foi embora me considerando um pervertido. O que há para dizer, na verdade?”

                “Bem, Sam me contou do funeral...”

                “Aquele Sasquatch não aprende... Deveria ficar de boca calada e cuidar da sua própria vida!”

                “Ele ama você, Dean. Eu também. É por isso que pergunto, porque sei que aquela história está longe de terminada para você.”

                “Terminou para ele, Charlie. É só o que importa. Ponto final.”

                “Quer dizer que... se houvesse chance você tentaria outra vez?”

                “Sim, claro, porque eu sou um masoquista! Estou louco para ser chamado de pecador, de pervertido... que me digam sou apenas motivo para repulsa.”

                “Quando você o encontrou no escritório, como foi que ele o tratou? Sentiu algum ressentimento da parte dele?”

                “Nosso encontro foi forçado, para ambas as partes. Ele não estava satisfeito, muito menos eu. Nem nos falamos.”

                “Hum... só uma coisa não me deixa a cabeça, Dean. Ele estava acompanhado por Gabriel. Tanto no funeral quanto no escritório. Você não acha estranho?”

                “Eles são irmãos, o que há para estranhar?”

                “Isso mesmo, Dean, façamos de conta que você não se perguntou como é que Gabriel, o irmão que se afastou de tudo por não concordar com a família, reencontrou Castiel. E não se esqueça de que Sam me contou que os dois não se misturaram com os outros familiares no serviço funerário.”

                Dean apoiou a testa nas mãos, fechando os olhos.

                “Charlie, você é como uma irmã para mim... porque não percebe que este assunto é muito... incômodo? Não quero lembrar de como foi traumático ser rejeitado pelo primeiro cara de quem gostei. Você, de todos, é que esteve lá e viu como fiquei. Por que eu iria querer me meter nessa outra vez? Estou feliz assim, faço o que quero. Vivo um dia de cada vez e é ótimo.”

                “Se é tão bom porque é que Sam se preocupa tanto? Por que eu leio tristeza no seu olhar?”

                “Seria pedir demais mudarmos de assunto?” Respondeu com outra pergunta, desviando da conversa de modo ativo. Levantou-se e foi ao quarto buscar o presente que trouxera.

                A reação de Charlie tinha sido a esperada, ele tinha sido beijado e abraçado profusamente e quando Gilda chegou do hospital, no início da madrugada encontrou os dois dormindo no sofá, Thorin e Bilbo lutando contra Smaug na tela da TV.

*****

                O trabalho de Dean era acompanhar Madison aos exames e ser o apoio que se esperava de um irmão. Ele foi com ela no primeiro dia, apenas para ser dispensado pelas enfermeiras. Só poderia ficar se fosse o esposo. Ela o tocara no braço e dissera que estava tudo bem, apesar do olhar inseguro que lhe destinara.

                Ele deixou a clínica e se viu sozinho em plena ilha de Manhattan pela primeira vez na vida e sem saber ao certo o que faria.

                Decidiu comprar um guia local numa banca de jornais. A lista de atrações naquela cidade de proporções gigantescas era impressionante e ele decidiu conhecer primeiro o famoso Central Park.  Procurou uma estação de metrô e em poucos minutos estava passeando entre as árvores, aproveitando a manhã ensolarada.

*****

                À noite, quando os quatro se reuniam em torno da mesa do jantar, Madison compartilhou com os demais o que se passara na clínica, demonstrando estar bastante animada. Os médicos haviam dito que as possibilidades eram boas, apesar de ela ter que ficar ali pelo menos um mês e meio. A ansiedade havia diminuído visivelmente.

                Dean contou de suas andanças pela cidade, empolgado com a beleza e diversidade da metrópole. Era incrivelmente diferente de Los Angeles. Charlie sugeriu que fosse conhecer o Empire State Building e aproveitasse para visitar duas lojas de revistas em quadrinhos nas imediações, já que Dean, como Charlie, ainda cultivava o velho amor pelos _‘comics’_.

                Na manhã seguinte, Madison disse que poderia ir sozinha ao local dos exames, mas Dean afirmou que pelo tempo em que estivesse em Nova Iorque ele a acompanharia pela manhã. Era uma forma de estar presente por Sam. Ela o havia beijado no rosto e tomado seu braço na saída do apartamento.

                Dean planejava levá-la até o local e depois fazer o passeio sugerido pela amiga. Ela havia anotado num papel as linhas e trajetos do metrô e ele se sentia mais tranquilo.

                Madison e Dean, ainda de braços dados, entraram na clínica e aguardaram o início dos procedimentos. Como no dia anterior, ele foi dispensado e estava pronto para as aventuras que o esperavam naquele dia.

                Deixando o elevador, ingressou no espaçoso lobby do edifício, onde uma multidão de médicos, enfermeiros e pacientes se aglomeravam, caminhando em diferentes direções, em um ritmo que combinava com a cidade agitada lá fora.

                Ao aproximar-se das portas duplas que levavam à rua, teve que parar e esperar a entrada de algumas pessoas em cadeiras de rodas. Quando se movia, finalmente, à saída, colidiu levemente com uma pessoa, que caminhava com dificuldade apoiando-se em uma bengala.

                Ao voltar-se para pedir desculpas, ficou momentaneamente sem palavras, quando verificou que se tratava nada mais nada menos do que um velho amigo do tempo da Universidade.

                Aquele.

                Que ainda era capaz de fazer seu coração parar por um instante.

*****

                Quando a fala morreu em sua garganta, o outro homem tomou para si a tarefa da comunicação básica:

                “Olá, Dean.”

                Percebendo que estavam obstruindo a passagem, os dois caminharam para fora, Castiel tomando a dianteira por oferecimento de Dean.

                Este ficou tentado a acenar de forma casual e se afastar rapidamente na direção contrária à qual Castiel parecia querer tomar. Mas a estação de metrô, infelizmente, não era naquela direção, disse a si mesmo. O constrangimento era completo de sua parte, mas ele fez questão de demonstrar um pouco de civilidade.

                “Bom dia, Castiel.” Disse, usando o nome completo, como fizera apenas no início, quando a amizade ainda não florescera.

                “É uma surpresa encontrá-lo aqui. Espero que não seja nenhum problema com sua saúde.”

                “Não, não, estou apenas acompanhando a esposa de Sammy, que está fazendo exames. Mas também não é nada grave. Tratamento de fertilidade.”

                “Folgo em saber.”

                Dean, cada vez mais incomodado, percebeu que lhe devia a mesma cortesia:

                “E... você?”

                “Ah, eu vim buscar os resultados de alguns exames. Tive que fazer algumas cirurgias na perna, em decorrência do acidente, mas está tudo bem.”

                “Ah... bom.”

                “Dean, eu sei que... não nos falamos em muitos anos, mas... Sinto se o faço se sentir desconfortável...”

                “Desconfortável? Não...” Ouviu-se, meio surpreso, cortar a fala de Castiel e se penitenciou internamente pelo descontrole.

                “Bem, se é assim... Gostaria de me acompanhar? Ainda não tomei o café da manhã...”

                “Eu tenho alguns planos, mas... tudo bem.” Disse, meio a contragosto. Em sua mente se travava uma acirrada batalha: parte de sua consciência ordenava que se afastasse o mais rápido possível, enquanto podia. A outra metade estava completamente distraída pelos profundos olhos azuis.

                Castiel sugeriu um estabelecimento tranquilo que conhecia a cerca de duas quadras dali. Dean pensou em como sobreviveria àquilo, se tivesse que seguir o ritmo lento do outro, que caminhava com apoio.

                Os primeiros minutos foram passados em um silêncio incômodo. Dean, mesmo que pretendesse manter a conversa no mínimo necessário, acabou por iniciar o diálogo:

                “Tudo certo com a perna, então? A bengala...”

                “Temporária. Estou fazendo fisioterapia e vou intensificar o tratamento. Pretendo voltar a correr.”

                “Continua correndo, então?”

                “Sim, meu corpo está acostumado ao ritmo, sinto muita falta.”

                “Hum.” Foi a única resposta que conseguiu dar.

                “Você já tinha vindo a Nova Iorque antes?” Perguntou o homem de cabelos escuros.

                “Não, é a primeira vez. Estou ainda meio confuso com tanta agitação.”

                “É muito diferente de Los Angeles. Quando me mudei para lá, depois de ter morado aqui, senti um pouco de dificuldade em me adaptar.”

                “Você... morou aqui?” A curiosidade era muito grande e quase incontrolável.

                “Ah, é aqui, Dean.” Castiel disse, apontando a placa junto ao meio fio.

                Dean segurou a porta para que o outro entrasse e se dirigiram a uma mesa livre, sentando-se frente a frente, numa proximidade ao mesmo tempo conhecida e estranha.

                “Você ia perguntando...” Retomou Castiel, depois de terem feito os pedidos “... se eu havia morado aqui. Sim, morei cerca de um ano e meio, mas não tinha, então, as facilidades que tenho hoje. Apesar das dificuldades, lembro daquele tempo com certa nostalgia.”

                Dean não sabia como continuar aquela conversa. A vontade que tinha era de indagar quando fora aquilo e quais tinham sido as dificuldades, mas desta vez conseguiu se calar.

                “E você, Dean, quando se mudou para Los Angeles?”

                “Depois de ter terminado a faculdade...” sua voz ficou subitamente insegura ao pronunciar a palavra “... voltei a Sioux Falls. Quando foi a vez de Sam estudar, escolheu Direito em Stanford. Moramos na Califórnia desde esta época. Mudamos para Los Angeles quando consegui um emprego melhor e Sam montou um escritório de advocacia com dois sócios.”

                Foi a vez de Castiel parecer confuso com as possibilidades daquela conversa, pois subitamente estava concentrado demais no prato que saboreava.

                Deixando de lado as precauções, Dean perguntou, afinal, o que queria saber:

                “E você? Onde é a sua igreja?”

                “Igreja?” Castiel parecia realmente perplexo.

                “Aquela onde, suponho, seja pastor. Em que área de Los Angeles fica?”

                Castiel baixou a cabeça, tentando esconder um pequeno sorriso.

                “É isso que pensa que faço? Que sou pastor?”

                “Sim... pelo que me lembro... era o que queria fazer...” disse, levemente irritado com o tom divertido de Castiel.

                “Não, Dean, não sou pastor. Sou professor de Literatura Inglesa na Universidade da Califórnia.”

 

** ... Vivemos uma mentira.


	14. They said we made a perfect pair **

               A notícia de que Castiel não tinha se dedicado à vida religiosa atingiu Dean como um choque quase físico. Ele deve ter expressado a surpresa no rosto, porque Castiel perguntou, depois de alguns momentos:

                “Dean?”

                “Oh, desculpe. É que a ideia de você trabalhando em outra coisa... surpreendeu-me.”

                “Aquele caminho, descobri eventualmente, não era para mim. A literatura sempre me fascinou e a possibilidade de ensinar é muito gratificante.”

                Como ele não havia elaborado espontaneamente nos motivos que o haviam afastado da carreira que tinha parecido certa para ele foi indicação suficiente para Dean de que não deveria perguntar nada a respeito.

                Enquanto terminavam a refeição, Castiel perguntou se Dean tinha conhecido alguns dos lugares famosos da cidade, ao que ele respondeu que conhecera o Central Park na véspera e naquele dia iria ao _Empire State Building_ , por sugestão de Charlie.

                “Charlie? Ela...”

                Dean se penitenciou por não ter falado da amiga comum antes e o interrompeu:

                “Mora aqui. Estamos hospedados no apartamento dela. Bem, dela e da noiva.”

                “Charlie está noiva?” perguntou, a alegria visível em suas feições.

                “Sim, Gilda é enfermeira no hospital onde nos encontramos.”

                O sorriso que via naquele momento no rosto do velho amigo o aquecia por dentro. Era uma lembrança viva do tempo em que compartilhavam as pequenas alegrias do cotidiano.

                Poderia sugerir um encontro dos três, mas não estava preparado para aquilo. Estar ali, para uma conversa rápida, ele podia aguentar, mas não muito mais. Dentro de alguns minutos pediria desculpas e sairia.

                Mas Castiel se antecipou, pedindo a conta, que pagaram separadamente. Quando pisaram a calçada, Dean ofereceu:

                “Você precisa de um táxi ou algo assim?”

                “Obrigada, Dean, um táxi seria ótimo. O apartamento de Gabriel é no _Upper East Side_ e o metrô, no momento, não é opção para mim.”

                Dean podia não conhecer bem a cidade, mas sabia que aquela era uma região nobre, onde ficavam os apartamentos mais caros e luxuosos.

                Quando um dos carros parou, depois de algumas tentativas frustradas, Castiel lhe estendeu a mão.

                “Obrigado, Dean, foi um prazer reencontrá-lo.”

                “Para mim também, Castiel.” Antes, porém, que o carro se afastasse, lembrou-se:

                “Oh, eu ia esquecendo. Sinto muito por seu irmão.”

                “Obrigado, Dean. Eu só tenho que agradecer por ter ido à casa funerária prestar suas homenagens. Foi um gesto tocante de sua parte.”

                E antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, o carro amarelo já tinha arrancado.

*****

                Dean ficou matutando aquelas palavras o restante do dia. Castiel sabia que ele comparecera ao serviço funerário. Ele havia sido discreto e o outro não o tinha visto. Só havia uma possibilidade.

                “Dean? Algum problema com Madison?” Perguntou Sam ao telefone, a voz angustiada.

                “Não, Sam, ela está ótima, deixei-a no hospital. Eu queria lhe perguntar como é que Castiel Novak sabe que estivemos no funeral.”

                “Ele sabe? E como você sabe que _ele_ sabe?”

                “Não vem ao caso, o que quero saber é o que fez quando disse que ia ao banheiro...”

                “Bem, eu fui mesmo ao banheiro. Depois, pensei em assinar o livro de presença... e assim, casualmente, cumprimentei Cas e Gabriel. Eu achei que ele não tinha me reconhecido...”

                “Eu sabia que não podia confiar em você...” resmungou, pensando que entendia, naquele momento, a história do processo contra a empresa automobilística.  Aquilo acionou um alarme dentro dele: “Espere, espere... O que é que você tem a ver com meu encontro aparentemente casual com Castiel aqui em Manhattan?”

                “Eu, nada... acho. Posso ter comentado alguma coisa com Gabriel sobre você acompanhar Madison a Nova Iorque...”

                “Gabriel? Você está metido nessa com ele?” Dean estava quase entrando em erupção, mas controlou-se para poder perguntar outra coisa que o incomodava:

                “Castiel sabe?”

                “Pelo que sei, Dean... Acho que não.”

                “Eu só queria saber o que fiz para merecer isso. Bem, obrigado por ter estragado meu dia, cretino.” Disse, desligando.

*****

                Gabriel e Sam estavam conspirando contra ele. Ótimo, era tudo o que precisava. O mau-humor que se apossara dele atrapalhara o seu passeio e ele estava voltando para a casa de Charlie com dor de cabeça.

                Entrou no apartamento vazio e foi se deitar. Acordou quando já era escuro e havia vozes e risos vindo da sala. Madison e Gilda já deviam ter chegado.

                Dean entrou na sala para encontrá-las, se sentindo ainda abalado pelos acontecimentos do dia. Quando Madison perguntou o que estava errado, ele respondeu:

                “Você tem certeza de que não sabe?”

                Ela, franzindo a testa, balançou a cabeça.

                “Bem, encontrei Castiel hoje, na saída do hospital.”

                Charlie quase saltou do sofá quando ouviu a novidade:

                “Cas? Como ele está? Continua bonito? Vocês conversaram?”

                Ignorando o bombardeio de perguntas, Dean respondeu:

                “Fomos tomar um café... Ele está na cidade para uma consulta, por causa do acidente. Não é interessante nos encontrarmos aqui? De todos os lugares, em anos vivendo em LA nunca nos cruzamos e...”

                “Deve ser destino...” Sugeriu Gilda.

                “Prefiro acreditar em Sam e Gabriel em conluio. Quem sabe até mesmo Castiel...”

                Os olhos de Charlie se arregalaram e ela abriu um sorriso:

                “Ah, Dean... Eles só querem ajudar. Não foi bom conversar com ele?”

                “Não preciso de ajuda para fazer algo que nunca procurei, Charlie.”

                “Mas agora que aconteceu... O pior já passou. Na próxima vai ser mais fácil, você vai ver.”

                “Não vai haver próxima.” Retrucou Dean com a cara amarrada.

*****

                No outro dia, recusou-se a ir a qualquer lugar que não fosse o hospital. Estava cansado e passear sozinho não tinha muita graça, dissera, tencionando voltar rapidamente para casa.

                Quando chegou, encontrou o apartamento vazio outra vez. Deitou-se para assistir TV e logo se entediou. Precisava se ocupar, pois faltavam muitas horas para que as mulheres voltassem.

                Contrariando o que dissera, saiu rapidamente, mas apenas para fazer algumas compras no mercadinho da esquina. Cozinhar sempre o ajudava a relaxar.

                Beliscou um sanduíche no almoço e foi tirar uma soneca. Acordou no final da tarde e começou o jantar. Enquanto preparava a massa de uma torta de maçã, ouviu a campainha tocar. Ficou em dúvida se deveria abrir, mas podia ser algo importante.

                Ao abrir a porta deparou-se com Castiel.

                “Oi, Dean.”

                “Castiel... oi... ah...”

                “Charlie me localizou e convidou-me para o jantar... Acho que cheguei muito cedo... Mas ela disse às seis...” Disse, olhando em volta e vendo a sala vazia.

                Dean fechou os olhos. A conspiração agora contava com a colaboração da ruiva.

                “Bem, elas só chegam depois das sete e meia...”

                “Não quero atrapalhar, então, volto mais tarde.”

                Dean, no entanto, viu a oportunidade pelo que ela era. Podiam conversar, finalmente aceitava o fato. E estavam sozinhos, sem interferência, por mais de uma hora. Se todos queriam isso, daria a eles. Mas não pensava que mudaria alguma coisa. Ao menos tentaria, se era por isso que todos o recriminavam. Ia mostrar a eles.

                “Não, não, entre... Sente. Só me perdoe que eu estou preparando o jantar.”

                “Você cozinha?”

                “Quando tenho chance. Com licença...”

                “Você se importaria se... eu o acompanhasse? Gostaria de ajudar.”

                “Você cozinha?” Dean devolveu a pergunta.

                “Não, mas... posso descascar alguma coisa...”

                Dean sorriu e fez sinal para que o outro o seguisse.

                A cozinha estava começando a cheirar bem, o assado, no forno, dando-se a conhecer. Quando estivesse pronto, dentro de pouco mais de uma hora, a torta o substituiria.

                Ofereceu uma cadeira a Castiel e deu-lhe meia dúzia de maçãs verdes para descascar. Ele, por sua vez, voltou a misturar os ingredientes da massa em uma vasilha.

                Castiel deixou a bengala encostada à parede, lavou as mãos na pia e se sentou para dedicar-se à tarefa que lhe tinha sido apontada.

                Dean aspergiu farinha sobre o tampo da mesa para abrir a massa. Castiel parecia concentrado, mas ergueu os olhos para ver o antigo amigo trabalhar.

                Dean fazia as coisas com a agilidade que só a prática ensina. Em poucos minutos tinha forma untada, enfarinhada e forrada com a massa. Quando ia pedir as maçãs a Castiel, teve que rir. Ele ainda estava na metade da primeira.

                “Pensei que soubesse descascar, pelo que disse...”

                “Desculpe, eu me distraí olhando você trabalhar.” A fala veio acompanhada de um leve ruborizar.

                “Passe uma delas para cá que eu ajudo.” Depois de cortadas e misturadas aos condimentos, Dean colocou as maçãs na forma e cobriu com outra camada de massa, equilibrando-a sobre o rolo. Ele podia estar se exibindo um pouco, mas não ia perder a oportunidade. Castiel continuava olhando, entretido.

                Cortou o excesso em toda a volta e, com os dedos ágeis, fechou a torta formando um detalhe sinuoso. Pincelou a superfície com gemas batidas, deu uns talhos no centro e colocou a sobremesa inacabada sobre o balcão, à espera de seu momento de ser assada.

                Por um momento, o silêncio reinou entre eles.

                “Bem, acho que agora podemos ir sentar na sala... A carne ainda vai demorar um pouco para ficar pronta.”

                Castiel concordou com a cabeça e saiu, manquitolando, a bengala esquecida num canto.

                “Cas...” Chamou Dean, apercebendo-se de que o tinha chamado pelo velho apelido. “... a bengala” disse, oferecendo-a ao dono.

                Acomodaram-se nas poltronas, inconscientemente colocando um espaço razoável entre eles.

                “Você vem sempre à Nova Iorque para exames?”

                “Sim, fui operado aqui, duas semanas depois do acidente. Este foi o último exame. Estou liberado para a fisioterapia.”

                “E Gabriel... sempre lhe empresta o apartamento. Nossos irmãos são muito generosos. Temos sorte.”

                “Sim, ele mesmo procurou o médico, que é seu conhecido. Desta vez, como sabia que estava ansioso para voltar aos treinos, ligou para antecipar a consulta.”

                E aí estava a resposta. Sam disse que ele iria a Nova Iorque e Gabriel se encarregou de que estivesse ali na mesma época. Apesar de tudo, estar sentado naquela sala com Castiel não era tão ruim. Não quando esquecia tudo o que ele havia lhe dito e o observava como era agora. Ele havia ficado mais encorpado, mas não muito, e crescera alguns centímetros. O rosto denotava mais maturidade e o os olhos... Dean não podia evitar – a atração ainda existia.

                “Desculpe a curiosidade... o que ele faz para ter um apartamento no Upper East Side?”

                “Ele é produtor de séries de TV. Séries de comédia, em sua maioria.” Respondeu com um sorriso. “ _Nutcracker_ foi um de seus maiores sucessos.”

                “Ele produziu _‘Nutcracker’_? Entendo o apartamento de luxo.”

                “E o jatinho. E a casa em Malibu. Mas continua o mesmo pândego de sempre.”

                Dean riu, lembrando-se, contra a vontade, de quando ele havia usado aquela expressão pela primeira vez. Tanto tempo havia se passado e apesar de tudo, ali estavam eles outra vez.

                “Dean, eu... sei que lhe devo um pedido de desculpas.”

                Aquela frase tinha vindo tão inesperadamente que Dean levou alguns segundos para se refazer da surpresa. O que ele podia dizer?

                “Cas...” Resmungou balançando a cabeça de leve “...são águas passadas.”

                “Não, eu fui extremamente rude com você. Disse coisas muito ofensivas. Sempre me arrependi de tê-lo feito. Por favor, me perdoe. Eu não disse nada daquilo com real intenção.”

                “Não há necessidade disso, Cas. Já ficou para trás.” Respondeu apenas por educação, porque as coisas ditas naquela noite ainda o magoavam, mesmo que não fosse admitir isso para o homem à sua frente. Ele parecia muito contrito em seu pedido.

                “Nunca pensei que seria possível, mas já que estamos aqui...” Castiel disse, os olhos carregados de sombras.

                “Por favor... não penso nisso há anos...” Mentiu. Pigarreou e disse que tinha que ir ver o assado no forno. Precisava sair dali. Precisava respirar. Nunca imaginara ouvir um pedido de desculpas pelo que havia acontecido.

                Chegando à cozinha, apoiou-se no balcão com as duas mãos, a cabeça pendendo para frente, enquanto tomava um fôlego profundo.

                Curvou-se e abriu o forno, puxando a forma para fora. Dizer que estava consciente de algo mais do que Castiel na sala ao lado seria exagero. Colocou-a de volta e suspirou, tentando outra inspiração mais profunda.

                Ao virar, deparou-se com Castiel parado à porta. Caminhou, o mais decidido que pode em direção à sala, mas teve os ombros seguros e viu-se empurrado contra o caixilho, enquanto a boca de Castiel encontrava a sua.

                Cas não podia ser mais direto que aquilo.

** Diziam que éramos o par perfeito              


	15. I clothed myself In your glory and you love **

                Dean tinha desejado aquilo por um período muito longo para não entrar no clima rapidamente. Enquanto as mãos de Castiel elevaram-se para tocarem-lhe rosto, as de Dean desceram para segurar os quadris do homem mais baixo.

                O que começou lento e sensual, logo se tornou um beijo passional, feito de línguas e dentes, exprimindo um desejo profundo, negado por tempo demais. Não eram mais adolescentes, mas a excitação ameaçava tornar-se evidente.

                Foi quando ouviram a fechadura da porta estalar e os dois se separam em velocidade recorde. Encostados por um segundo em lados opostos do caixilho da porta da cozinha, com os olhos delatando a agitação, tentaram recuperar o fôlego antes de encontrar quem vinha chegando. Dean foi mais rápido e se dirigiu à pia para lavar as mãos e depois fingiu mexer em alguma gaveta.

                A Castiel só restou passar a mão no rosto e respirar fundo enquanto se dirigia de volta à poltrona que ocupara antes. Tarefa não muito fácil, quando se tinha uma lesão na coxa e o apoio se encontrava na linha de chegada.

                “Cas!” Exclamou Charlie, quando corria para abraçá-lo. Dean apareceu à porta, secando as mãos em um pano xadrez, tentando parecer ocupado. Gilda olhou para ele e para o casal abraçado no meio da sala. Dean temia que ela desconfiasse de algo, mas não havia nada a se fazer.

                “Algo cheira bem por aqui...” disse a jovem, indo encontrar Dean onde estava.

                “Fiquei entediado e resolvi inventar alguma coisa para o jantar. Espero que não se incomodem.”

                “Você preparou o jantar?” Exclamou Charlie, esfuziante. “E eu que tinha dito a Cas que pediríamos pizza... Você merece um beijo!"

                Ela envolveu seu pescoço e lhe deu um beijo leve na face, apenas para se afastar com um olhar desconfiado. Aproximou-se novamente, fazendo de conta que beijaria a outra bochecha, apenas para poder fungar perto de sua orelha. Quando se afastou, estava sorrindo.

                Dean, a pretexto de finalmente tirar o assado do forno e em seu lugar colocar a torta, saiu de cena, ciente de que Charlie sabia. Charlie _sempre_ sabia!

                Enquanto Gilda arrumava a mesa, Cas e Charlie tagarelavam na sala de estar. Logo em seguida foi a vez de Madison chegar e ser apresentada ao velho amigo do cunhado.

                Por que é que Dean achava que ela também sabia?

*****

                O jantar foi saboreado em meio a conversa e risos, a alegria de estarem reunidos ali perfeitamente perceptível. Apenas Dean abstinha-se de participar mais ativamente, sob o pretexto de ter obrigações na cozinha. Quando se sentava à mesa, procurava manter os olhos longe dos de Cas, mesmo que Charlie tentasse de diversas maneiras entrosá-los na mesma conversação.

                Madison e Gilda assumiram a tarefa de lavar a louça, deixando os três velhos amigos livres para sentarem-se juntos na sala e continuarem as reminiscências.

                Falaram de livros e filmes, vídeo games e quadrinhos. Castiel tinha se aprofundado naquilo tudo também, ao longo dos anos, e agora era capaz de entender as referências que antes lhe haviam parecido obscuras.  Dean se perdeu na contemplação do rosto, antes comumente sério, enquanto discorria apaixonadamente sobre _Battlestar Galactica_ e _Stargate_. Ele tinha amadurecido bem, pensou.  A sensualidade exalava de sua figura esguia, que escondia a musculatura rija que sentira havia pouco.

                Muito cedo e apesar disso bastante tarde, se levassem em conta que era dia de semana, Castiel se levantou, tomando a bengala. Ele partiria para casa pela manhã, no jato particular de Gabriel. Tinha compromissos inadiáveis na Universidade.

                “Charlie, tenho que agradecer por esta noite maravilhosa. É algo com que sonhei por muito tempo.” Disse, ao envolver a pequena mulher em seus braços carinhosamente.

                “Vamos nos manter em contato, heim? Não posso perder você outra vez, Cas.”

                “Não vai me perder nunca mais." Dirigiu-se às outras duas jovens, gentilmente: "Gilda, foi um prazer. Madison, fico muito feliz em conhecê-la, Sam é um homem de sorte. ”

                Antes que pudesse despedir-se de Dean, este tomou a jaqueta de Castiel, que se encontrava no encosto do sofá e disse que ia acompanhá-lo até a rua e conseguir-lhe um táxi para voltar ao apartamento do irmão.

                Desceram no elevador em silêncio, o ar palpável entre os dois. Dean abriu a porta do edifício e segurou para o amigo, olhando em torno em busca de um táxi. Depois de alguns minutos e algumas solicitações por parte de Castiel para que voltasse ao apartamento porque estava frio ali fora para Dean vestindo apenas uma camiseta de mangas curtas, um veículo encostou junto ao meio fio.

                A porta de trás foi aberta e Castiel se acomodou com um pouco de dificuldade no banco. Antes, entretanto, que Dean a fechasse, o homem de olhos azuis pousou a mão sobre a dele e sussurrou:

                “Vem comigo?”

*****

                Dean não havia pensado duas vezes antes de entrar no táxi, que rumava ao bairro elegante. Contra tudo o que pensara até ali, o apelo de estar perto de Castiel o havia feito lançar-se em algo sem levar em conta as consequências. Mas seus olhos não podiam deixar as mãos ainda unidas sobre o assento.

*****

                Desceram do carro e entraram no edifício. Um porteiro de uniforme imponente segurou a porta para eles, cumprimentando Castiel formalmente.

                Dean queria olhar em volta, ver como vivia um milionário da indústria do entretenimento, mas seus olhos eram atraídos inexoravelmente para o homem que caminhava a seu lado.

                Quando deixaram o elevador gigantesco, não mais se contiveram, abraçando-se em pleno átrio, voltando a beijarem-se intensamente.

                Já dentro do apartamento, o desejo havia tanto reprimido desvencilhou-se das convenções e os dois belos homens começaram a despir-se mutuamente, no afã de pele encontrar pele.

                Castiel empurrou Dean contra uma parede, sugando-lhe uma marca no pescoço. A excitação alcançara outro excruciante nível e o homem sardento esfregava sua ereção contra a do parceiro com empenho.

                Quando Castiel levantou a cabeça e olhou-o nos olhos, Dean não mais se conteve, puxando-o em direção ao caro sofá da sala. Não duvidava que Castiel quisesse aquilo, mas o medo arraigado fez com que sussurrasse contra seu ouvido, assim que se deitou sobre o antigo amigo na superfície macia de couro branco:

                “Cas... você... tem certeza?”

                “Eu quero você, Dean... Como nunca quis nenhuma outra pessoa.”

                Aquelas palavras incitaram nova onda de desejo e Dean deslizou pelo sofá para beijar o peito de Castiel. As linhas rígidas, musculosas do corpo sob o seu despertavam-lhe a luxúria. Dean deixou os lábios deslizarem cada vez mais para baixo, até que estivessem envolvendo o pênis ereto de Castiel, incitando-lhe um arquejar rouco.

                Deixando-se envolver pelo cheiro e pelo gosto do homem que vinha desejando há mais de uma década, tentou ignorar o quanto a realização deste sonho fazia com que ansiasse pela compleição de outro: que Castiel retribuísse o amor que quase o sufocava.

                Mas a urgência do que faziam empurrou aquela ânsia para longe, quando Castiel puxou Dean para outro beijo, claramente tentando evitar que aquilo acabasse cedo demais. Virou-os e Dean o recebeu entre as pernas abertas, num convite explícito.

                Os olhos azuis correram pelo corpo sardento, fixando-se por um momento no local em que Dean começava a se acariciar sem pudor.

                Castiel levantou-se subitamente, deixando Dean meio assustado. Estaria reconsiderando?

                “Vou buscar... o que precisamos...”

                Dean se permitiu, afinal, expirar, olhando sem vergonha alguma para o corpo atlético que se afastava tão rapidamente quanto podia.

                Em menos de dois minutos Castiel estava de volta, um frasco de lubrificante e um preservativo nas mãos. O homem de cabelos claros apossou-se, sem cerimônia,  do líquido e despejou-o generosamente nos próprios dedos, começando a tocar-se de forma ousada.

                Aos dedos de Dean juntaram-se os de Cas, de forma decididamente erótica. Insinuaram-se no calor apertado e Dean fechou os olhos e o deixou terminar a tarefa, pronto para explodir se aquilo não acontecesse logo.

                O som da embalagem metalizada sendo rompida lhe disse que faltava pouco. Viu quando o preservativo envolveu o membro rígido, e quando a mão lambuzada de lubrificante acariciou-o uma última vez.

                Só voltou a respirar quando sentiu as coxas de Castiel contra a parte de trás das suas, o olhar do outro, sobre ele, faminto. A hesitação acabou quando Dean moveu o corpo, demonstrando o que queria e como o queria.

                Por um segundo, pensou ver no rosto anguloso um toque de tristeza, uma nostalgia do que se fora. Mas a impetuosidade com que Castiel atirou-se à tarefa dissipou qualquer pensamento racional na mente de Dean.

                Movendo-se em sincronia, como se tivessem sido feitos para compartilhar aquele momento, o prazer cresceu até que não foi mais possível controlarem-se.

                Suados, exaustos, deixaram-se descansar um de encontro ao outro.

                Quase nada haviam dito desde que haviam deixado o apartamento de Charlie, ambos temendo que palavras pudessem esfacelar o momento perfeito que haviam vivenciado.

                Dean afastou os cabelos úmidos da testa de Castiel com um sorriso. Ofereceu-lhe um beijo suave e o apertou contra o peito. Saboreou cada gesto, sabendo que tudo aquilo, em breve, faria parte do passado. A atração era inegável, mas nenhum dos dois mencionara algo mais. Ele sabia o que fazer.      

                Quando Cas adormeceu, desvencilhou-se cautelosamente, vestiu-se e saiu, lançando-lhe um longo olhar, já saudoso do que tinham acabado de compartilhar.

 

** Eu me vesti com sua glória e seu amor


	16. I still believe the lie **

                Sam olhou para o telefone, que identificava a pessoa que estava ligando:

                “Oi, Gabriel, o que posso fazer por você hoje?”

                “ _Sammy boy_ , precisamos conversar. Poderíamos no encontrar hoje? A coisa teve um desenrolar pior do que imaginamos.”

                “O que quer dizer com isso? Pelo que sei se encontraram e com o auxílio de Charlie...”

                “Urgente, Sammy, urgente! Hoje. No mesmo local. Às oito.”

*****

                O bar estava lotado àquela hora.  Se fosse por Sam, teriam escolhido um lugar mais tranquilo, mas como se tratava de Gabriel, tinha que aguentar a agitação.

                O garçom o levou à sala privativa do bem-sucedido produtor de TV.

                Sam imediatamente sentiu que algo estava errado.

                Sem preâmbulos ou amenidades, Gabe perguntou:

                “O mesmo de sempre?” Diante da concordância do rapaz alto, fez um sinal ao atendente. A porta foi fechada e Gabriel se inclinou na direção de Sam.

                “Nosso plano falhou. Espetacularmente.”

                “Cas já voltou? Dean volta apenas daqui a dois dias. Charlie vai levá-lo a uma convenção de _comics_.”

                “Não só voltou como parece outra pessoa. Temo que... Eles transaram, Sam!”

                “Transaram? Mas... Dean não me falou nada e ele não tem esse tipo de pudor, acredite. Sei muito mais da vida sexual dele do que eu desejaria... Ele sempre me conta, infelizmente.”

                “Bem, eu não soube por ele. Cas está de bico fechado também, mas minha faxineira de Nova Iorque ligou hoje dizendo que preciso contratar uma empresa especializada para limpar meu sofá.”

                “Como?”

                “Alguém fez sexo no sofá, e de forma bem entusiástica, ao que parece. Os sinais estavam todos lá, desde vestígios de fluidos corporais, um ou dois botões de camisa perdidos até um pedaço de embalagem de camisinha entre as almofadas. Eles definitivamente fizeram sexo... no meu sofá! Ugh!”

                “Mas não era isso que queríamos? Conseguimos, então.”

                “Falhamos extraordinariamente, Sam. Eles transaram, mas ficou nisso. O porteiro me contou que os dois chegaram juntos, mas que o acompanhante saiu não muito tempo depois. Nosso sonho de vê-los juntinhos, abraçadinhos na cama, felizes para sempre, caiu por terra.”

                “Não preciso desta imagem mental, muito obrigado.” Disse, arrepiando-se. “Acha que se desentenderam outra vez?”

                “Provavelmente. São dois cabeça-dura. Mas Cas se fechou como uma ostra. Está quase arrancando a cabeça dos colegas e alunos a dentadas, pelo que me contaram.  Isso não é bom indício.”

                “Charlie não me contou nada... Acho que apesar de toda a sua perspicácia, esta passou despercebida.” Olhou a hora no celular. “Vou ligar para ela.”

                Procurou o nome da jovem na lista de contatos e fez a chamada, que foi atendida rapidamente.

                “Oi, Charlie... Tudo, não, não, é com você mesma... Você está sabendo se Dean e Cas... ficaram juntos?”

                Gabriel, a testa franzida, prestava atenção à conversa que ouvia apenas unilateralmente.

                “Você tem certeza de que se beijaram antes de vocês chegarem... e saíram depois... Mas Dean voltou logo... e você não percebeu... Como? Dean tem ido a bares... e voltado de madrugada?”

                Gabe apontou o dedo na direção do telefone e acenou com a cabeça.

                “Não... eu só queria saber se algo mais tinha acontecido... pois é... Qualquer coisa, me avise, OK?”

                “Dean está caindo na vida, pelo visto. O que aconteceu com Cassie... Algo deu errado. Mas o que pode ter sido?”

                “Por que não pergunta a Castiel diretamente?”

                “Ele já estava meio no limite antes de viajar, minha mãe e Michael o estão infernizando pela morte de Balthazar. Eles o culpam pelo acidente.”

                “Por quê... se posso perguntar?”

                “Balthazar nunca se conformou com o afastamento de Cassie. Quando pode, veio procurar uma posição de pastor aqui em LA e estava tentando, sem muito sucesso, convertê-lo à velha causa. Castiel era muito promissor quando jovem e sua perda foi um baque para a família. Dizem que foi uma das principais razões da morte prematura de meu pai. Se não bastasse, agora querem acusá-lo da morte de nosso irmão. Temo pela saúde mental dele... Não quero vê-lo outra vez como o encontrei em Nova Iorque...”

                Sam baixou os olhos, preocupado. Nada daquilo era como tinham planejado.

                “Sabe, Gabe... acho que devíamos parar de interferir. Podemos, sem querer ter piorado as coisas.”

                “Eu não desisto tão fácil, Sam. Só vou parar quando estiverem no altar.”

                “Então pode esquecer. Dean não pretende se casar.”

                “Mas é de Cassie que estamos falando! Meu irmãozinho é totalmente _para casar_! E vamos convir que essa tensão sexual e amor reprimido parecem saídos um filme romântico, daqueles que acabam com um belo casamento branco.”

                Sam finalmente riu. Ele não podia imaginar aquilo, mas certamente queria ver seu irmão assentado, feliz em companhia de alguém.

                “Não peço para que desista. Apenas dê-lhes algum tempo. Acredito que as coisas tem chance de se resolverem por si mesmas...”

                “Vou dar-lhes alguns meses, mas se nada acontecer... Nem vão saber o que os atingiu!”

*****

                Quando Dean finalmente voltou, Sam convidou-o para jantar em sua casa. Queria saber mais coisas sobre o tratamento de Madison e seu estado psicológico. Era essa a desculpa, na realidade não precisava do irmão para isso, estando em contato diário com a esposa do outro lado do país.

                Sentados à mesa da cozinha, Sam fazia o que podia para guiar a conversa para o encontro de Dean e Castiel em Nova Iorque. Mas Dean sabia que havia uma conspiração ali e manteve-se longe de toda e qualquer possibilidade de divulgar algum fato pessoal. Não ia dar munição para aqueles dois enxeridos.

                O que havia acontecido tinha sido consenso entre dois adultos. Fora memorável, mas improvável de se repetir, se dependesse de qualquer um deles, pensava. Dean dizia a si mesmo que o fizera para tirar de seu sistema aquela fixação. E concluía que Castiel seguira o mesmo raciocínio, como se aquilo os fizesse livres, finalmente, para tomar outros caminhos.

                No caso de Dean, entretanto, o tiro saíra pela culatra. Ao invés de marcar o fim de uma era, renovara o sentimento que o confortara por anos, agora que sabia que o outro  o tinha desejado. Mas não era isso que Dean queria. Nem o que precisava, reconhecia. Por mais que tentasse, muitas vezes se pegava imaginando como seria viver com Cas, compartilhar com ele o leito e a vida, construindo algo juntos.

                Ele tinha se perdido outra vez nestes devaneios enquanto lavava a louça, prestando atenção vagamente na tagarelice do irmão.

                Sua atenção foi capturada, no entanto, por uma pequena frase, dita em tom sombrio:

                “... nas ruas. Por quase um ano, Dean. Nas ruas, já imaginou?”

                Dean se viu dividido entre a curiosidade e a vontade de não dar aquela satisfação ao cretino do seu irmão. A curiosidade foi mais forte, no final das contas.

                “Desculpe, com a torneira aberta não ouvi direito... O que aconteceu nas ruas por quase um ano?”

                “Dean, você é incrível... Castiel. Castiel viveu quase um ano nas ruas de Nova Iorque quando a família o abandonou. Gabe me contou.”

                O homem sardento abriu levemente a boca, expressando um choque silencioso. Cas havia lhe dito que morara lá, mas não naquela condição de penúria.

                Voltou à tarefa, o coração pesado. Queria saber mais, mas não ia deixar Sam contar-lhe a versão de Gabriel dos fatos. Mas como era, talvez nunca viesse a saber.

*****

                O prazo que Gabriel consentira em esperar antes de voltar à ativa estava no final. Sempre que ligava para Sam para saber a respeito de Dean, lembrava-lhe que a data limite se aproximava.

                Isso preocupava Sam, pois conhecia a teimosia do irmão. Confrontado com outra tentativa de aproximação promovida pelos dois, tinha certeza de que Dean se afastaria definitivamente. Charlie concordava com ele e disse que eventualmente as coisas dariam certo para aqueles idiotas que amava muito.

                Sam não podia saber é que ela, na verdade, tinha um plano.

                E que ele estava prestes a ser colocado em execução.

** Ainda acredito na mentira


	17. I hang my head...**

                Quando Dean recebeu, numa mensagem de texto, um  link para um vídeo, não imaginou o que seria. Vindo de Charlie, alguma novidade do mundo geek, tinha sido seu palpite. Sua surpresa foi enorme ao perceber que se tratava de um convite de casamento.

                À noite, quando se falaram, um de cada lado do país, ele a havia congratulado e perguntado mais a respeito do evento que seria a cerimônia de casamento da amiga.

                “Se eu entendi bem, vai ser um encontro de _LARPing ***_ e o seu casamento será realizado durante ele...”

                “Sim, como Rainha das Luas é minha prerrogativa forjar uma aliança com um membro de um dos outros reinos. Gilda, sendo parte do venerável Reino dos Elfos se unirá a mim em matrimônio, uma união benéfica aos dois reinos. Os Orcs das Sombras já estão se preparando para atacar, caso tentemos levar a frente nossos planos. Os Guerreiros do Passado estão divididos entre aliar-se aos Orcs ou apoiar nossa união.”

                “E devo supor que serei um dos bravos guerreiros que a defenderá, minha Rainha...”

                “Eu estava pensando mais na linha de Dama de Companhia...”

                “Dama de Companhia? OK, se pensa assim vou começar a procurar um vestido que me sirva...”

                “Estou brincando, Dean. Você será um guerreiro, e dos mais garbosos, tenho certeza. Já mandei providenciar seu uniforme, já que será meu padrinho.”

                A princípio Dean não soube o que dizer, emocionado com a constatação de quanto amava aquela garota. Agradeceu a honra e, para disfarçar perguntou quantos pares de orelhas de Orcs eram necessários para fazer um colar digno da Rainha das Luas.

                Charlie havia rido e antes de terminarem a ligação ela titubeou, o que não era comum. Ela parecia não saber como dizer o que desejava:

                “Dean... eu... convidei Castiel também. Espero que isso...”

                “Charlie, não tem problema... eu sei como vocês dois apreciaram o reencontro. Ele é seu amigo e...”

                “Mas não se preocupe, durante o evento ele foi escalado como guerreiro dos Elfos. Não gostaria que nenhum de vocês dois se sentisse constrangido...”

                “Não há motivo para preocupações. Somos dois adultos e acho que posso falar por ele quando digo que só importa a sua felicidade.”

                “Eu amo você, Dean.” Foi a resposta que conseguiu dar, um nó lhe apertando a garganta.

                “Eu sei.” Disse Dean, imaginando o sorriso do outro lado da linha. Ele sempre usava esta citação quando ela lhe dizia aquilo, aproveitando-se da frase famosa para encobrir o fato que a resposta verdadeira era muito difícil, para ele, enunciar.

*****

                Dean havia acalmado Charlie a respeito da presença de Castiel no casamento, mas a verdade é que ele estava mais do que um pouco incomodado com aquilo.

                Desde seu encontro, não mais haviam se falado. Não que isso houvesse diminuído o desejo de Dean ou arrefecido o sentimento que habitava seu peito. Raro era o dia em que não se lembrava de dos olhos azuis ou das mãos gentis, do sorriso discreto ou da impetuosidade ao fazer amor. Ele tentara pensar naquele episódio apenas como sexo, uma maneira de expurgar os desejos reprimidos havia tanto, mas não tinha sido bem sucedido. Havia, pelo menos para ele, um significado mais profundo e se pegava muitas vezes relembrando o que haviam vivido naquela noite.               

                Dentro de quarenta e oito horas estariam frente a frente no casamento de sua amiga comum. Apesar de saber que ambos se comportariam de modo impecável durante o evento, temia ver-se a sós com o outro. Como seria possível conter-se?

                Fechou a mala, preocupado. Não havia como escapar.

*****

                Dean, não querendo atrapalhar os preparativos finais, havia proposto hospedar-se em um hotel, mas a noiva não quisera ouvir nada daquilo. Ele deveria ficar em sua casa, como sempre.

                “Você acha que eu estava brincando quando falei em Dama de Honra? Quem é que vai trançar o meu cabelo?”

                “Como desejar, Majestade.” Respondeu com uma mesura, entrando no carro econômico de Charlie, que o viera buscar no aeroporto.

                Quando viu o traje que ela lhe havia conseguido, não conseguiu esconder um sorriso. Seu lado nerd se comprazia com a possibilidade de se vestir em couro e malha de metal, carregando uma espada, ainda que fosse feita de madeira.

                A última noite de solteira de Gilda e Charlie foi passada na companhia do mais antigo amigo da segunda, em meio a lembranças e confidências. Dean não se lembrava de outra ocasião em que se sentira tão próximo o a alguém como àquela jovem de inteligência vivaz e coração generoso.

                Quando amanheceu, no entanto, um turbilhão os engolfou, enquanto se preparavam para deslocar-se ao local do casamento. Os encontros de _LARPing_ geralmente aconteciam fora da cidade, em um local onde o ambiente natural era mais adequado.

                Dean tinha se olhado algumas vezes no espelho, fascinado pela vestimenta que lhe tinha sido destinada. As manoplas de couro fechadas por fivelas e a cota de malha que lhe envolvia os ombros, conferiam-lhe um aspecto másculo e destemido, pensou. Tentou não imaginar o que Castiel pensaria quando o visse vestido daquela forma.

                Charlie vestia calças de couro marrom avermelhado, do mesmo tom do uniforme de Dean, o vermelho a cor dominante no estandarte do Reino das Luas. Um colete justo sobre uma camisa simples, um cinto largo e botas de cano alto completavam o traje de batalha da rainha, os cabelos trançados sobre a cabeça de modo simples, como uma tiara. O vestido da cerimônia encontrava-se em uma caixa de veludo vermelho com o emblema dourado na tampa. Sob ela, atada com uma fita prateada, encontrava-se outra embalagem, desta feita verde profundo. Dean supôs se tratar do vestido de Gilda.

                Esta, por sua vez, representava uma feiticeira élfica e estava vestida com uma túnica rústica verde, sobre calças e botas marrons, uma bolsa de couro escuro, macio, atado à sua cintura. Os longos cabelos estavam presos em uma trança frouxa que lhe caía por sobre um dos ombros, finalizada por um laço verde escuro. As orelhas pontiagudas dos membros do Reino dos Elfos haviam sido aplicadas sobre as suas, conferindo-lhe um aspecto ainda mais etéreo do que comumente tinha.

                Colocar tudo no pequeno carro e acomodarem-se nele como era possível fez com que Dean sentisse mais do que nunca a falta de seu amado Impala. O trajeto, que durou pouco mais de uma hora e meia foi amenizado pela alegria que os três ocupantes do acanhado veículo encontravam na companhia compartilhada.

                Quando chegaram, outra onda de agitação os fez separarem-se. Charlie foi rodeada pelos conselheiros e levada à tenda real. Gilda despediu-se, dirigindo-se ao acampamento élfico, que não ficava longe.

                A Dean coube procurar o Capitão da Guarda e apresentar-se para o serviço.

*****

                Ao meio-dia, a Rainha das Luas convocou as tropas. Ao seu lado, o emissário dos Elfos, em traje de batalha, parecia preocupado.

                Quando Charlie falou, sua voz era profunda e seu tom sério:

                “Bravos guerreiros que reverenciam as Luas. Necessária será hoje sua bravura em batalha. Lord Garth trouxe notícias de que os Orcs das Sombras e seus aliados, os Guerreiros de Antigamente planejam um ataque a fim de evitar a aliança a ser forjada entre nossos reinos. Eu lhes ordeno, em nome de todos os valores que prezamos, que lutem corajosamente!” Sua mão ergueu-se sobre as tropas reunidas no clareira onde havia sido montado o acampamento. Ao sinal, estandartes ergueram-se também, identificando os diferentes batalhões. Espadas foram desembainhadas e um grito, em uníssono, se fez ouvir:

                “Pelas Luas! Pela Rainha!” Uma trombeta soou e as tropas se colocaram em movimento.

*****

                Charlie havia lhe explicado a etiqueta dos combates, que eram, obviamente, simulados. Ele sabia o que devia fazer para ‘ferir’ ou ‘matar’ um oponente, eliminando-o do jogo, como poderia proteger-se dos golpes e acautelar-se contra o uso de ‘mágica’, posto que tanto os Cavaleiros de Antigamente como os Elfos costumavam contar com poderosos feiticeiros entre seus guerreiros.

                Era um jogo, mas no peito de Dean uma ansiedade crescia, como se estivesse se dirigindo a uma batalha real.

                Quando avistaram as tropas dos oponentes do outro lado de um campo verdejante, Dean desembainhou a espada, levantando um pouco o rústico escudo. Arqueiros colocaram-se à frente das tropas, aguardando o sinal. Ao lado direito dos soldados das Luas encontravam-se já, a postos, o exército dos Elfos, em seus trajes verdes, as cotas de malha faiscando ao sol do início da tarde.

                Distraindo-se por um momento, imaginou que Castiel deveria estar ali, carregando ele mesmo uma espada de mentirinha, metido em um conjunto de couro verde, as orelhas cobertas por próteses pontiagudas. Aquele pensamento causou-lhe um sobressalto, coisa que preferia evitar no momento presente.

                Uma trombeta soou, o tom mais agudo do que o das trombetas das Luas. Era o sinal para os arqueiros élficos. Em seguida, um toque próximo ecoou o primeiro e os arqueiros em trajes avermelhados ergueram também seus arcos.

                Um toque conjunto foi dado quando os guerreiros adversários começaram a se mover em sua direção.

*****

                Em pouco tempo, Dean se viu envolvido nas escaramuças. As evoluções dos Guerreiros de Antigamente eram preferíveis aos ataques grosseiros dos Orcs. Os rostos cobertos de fuligem e as dentaduras horripilantes conferiam aos seus donos um aspecto grotesco e Dean se viu esquivando-se deles, ainda que não se furtasse aos embates. Preferia combate mais civilizado, era só.

                Havia já abatido número considerável de adversários quando, subitamente, se viu em meio a uma tropa élfica, nenhum dos guerreiros das Luas nas proximidades. Eram aliados, afinal de contas e o avanço dos Orcs, que se mostraram bastante aguerridos em batalha, precisava ser contido.

                Presenciou, então, os ataques mágicos por parte dos feiticeiros élficos infiltrados entre os soldados. Dois ou três deles, em seus longos mantos marrons, os capuzes cobrindo-lhes os rostos, infligiam pesadas baixas, quando lançavam ‘bombas mágicas’ que se desfaziam em estrelinhas prateadas.

                Os guerreiros adversários que se vissem atingidos pelos pedaços brilhantes de papel deveriam considerar-se paralisados, o efeito retirando-os da batalha por alguns minutos, o suficiente para que fossem neutralizados ou aprisionados.

                Dean viu quando um deles enfiou a mão no embornal de couro trançado que trazia à cintura e lançou uma delas, reduzindo um grupo misto de Orcs e Guerreiros de Antigamente a meras ‘estátuas’. Esquivou-se de um Orc gorducho, desferindo-lhe um golpe ‘fatal’, apenas para voltar os olhos para ver que o feiticeiro tinha ficado sem munição, ao buscar outro dos artefatos na bolsa. O Orc desferiu um golpe que o ‘feriu’ e ele caiu ao chão, segurando um dos braços contra o corpo.

                Os Orcs, mais numerosos no momento, os cercavam de todos os lados e logo Dean se viu pronto a ‘morrer’ lutando. Não se entregaria sem luta. Quando menos esperava, no entanto, um dos magos lutando pelos Guerreiros de Antigamente o havia imobilizado por um lançador de ‘tentáculos’, que, na verdade, era um emaranhado de longas fitas lançadas na direção dos combatentes rivais.

                Dean se viu algemado, sem poder defender-se, e quando lhe foi permitido mover-se outra vez, levado como prisioneiro de guerra ao campo dos Orcs das Sombras.

                Havia um grupo razoável de prisioneiros ali. Alguns, os mais impetuosos, haviam sido separados e atados a pelourinhos no centro do acampamento. Os demais foram levados a uma grande tenda onde havia jaulas de madeira pintadas para emular a textura do ferro. Colocado em uma delas na companhia de diversos soldados élficos que haviam sido capturados com ele, Dean sentou-se em um canto, bufando a frustração. Sentia-se um inútil.

                Seus olhos passaram pelo grupo que ocupava a cela com ele. Cinco homens altos e magros, a maioria ainda ostentando as orelhas falsas, conversavam entre si, planejando uma fuga. Um deles, no entanto, mantivera-se afastado dos demais, o manto marrom ainda lhe cobrindo a cabeça. Dean presumiu se tratar de outro ‘estranho’, adicionado ao grupo de participantes habituais do jogo pelo casamento das amigas. Levantou e caminhou para perto do outro homem, que segurava as grades, olhando para a entrada da tenda.

                “Vejo que você também é um intruso neste grupo. Convidado de Charlie ou de Gilda?”

                O mago, removendo, afinal, o capuz, disse em voz grave:

                “Charlie.”

                Diante dele, os olhos ainda mais azuis do que Dean lembrava, estava Castiel, ostentando as orelhas pontudas dos Elfos, que pareciam tornar seu rosto sério ainda mais compenetrado.

** Baixo a cabeça... (no sentido de 'envergonho-me')

*** LARP - Live Action Role Play - tipo de jogo interativo onde os personagens interpretam papéis, através ação física, geralmente com uso de fantasias e adereços. Aparece no episódio _8.11 LARP and the Real Girl_.

 


	18. ... And I advertise: a soul for sale or rent **

               Dean deu uns passos para trás e sentou-se novamente onde tinha estado antes. Castiel o havia visto e evitado, mantendo as feições ocultas pelo manto. Aquele era o resultado do que tinha acontecido meses antes. Castiel não desejava proximidade com ele, ao que parecia.

                A rejeição doendo no peito, pensou em como aquele sentimento se fizera conhecido e permanente em sua vida. Mas a dor era maior do que esperava, infligida por quem tinha sido. _Merecidamente_ infligida, concluiu.

                Juntou as mãos sobre os joelhos dobrados à sua frente e nelas apoiou a testa, cansado daquilo tudo.

                Levantou os olhos, no entanto, quando Castiel sentou-se a seu lado na palha que cobria o chão de terra batida.

                “Parece que não fomos feitos para o ofício de guerreiro, Dean.”

                Diante da conversa iniciada de modo impessoal, Dean respondeu no mesmo tom:

                “Bem, eu estava indo bem, até que fui paralisado por alguns ‘tentáculos’ mágicos. O que aconteceu com você?”

                “Fui ferido por um Orc quando fiquei sem munição. Gastei minhas ‘bombas paralisantes’ rápido demais.”

                Ele era o mago que Dean vira cair. Tinham estado próximos durante a batalha. Balançou a cabeça em concordância antes de responder:

                “Criaturas nojentas esses Orcs. Eles coletam as orelhas dos Elfos para fazer colares... As suas estão intactas, apesar de tudo.”

                “Eles só retiram as de quem foi ‘morto’ em batalha. Consideram desonra tirar as orelhas de um Elfo vivo... Foi o que me disseram.”

                “Elas lhe caem muito bem, sabe?” Disse Dean, antes que pudesse evitar que os lábios se movessem entregando os pensamentos que não desejava externar.

                Castiel voltou o rosto em sua direção, os olhos inescrutáveis.

                “Talvez devesse contemplar a cirurgia estética e fazê-las permanentes, então.” Disse, em tom de brincadeira.

                Dean, encabulado, sorriu meio de lado. Estariam, obviamente, sem assunto dali por diante, já que o que houvera entre eles era terreno que nenhum deles parecia desejoso a cruzar.

                O silêncio se estendeu por alguns minutos, antes que Dean perguntasse, finalmente vencido pela curiosidade inapropriada.

                “Quando me disse que morou em Nova Iorque, não me contou... em que circunstâncias.”

                Castiel suspirou, baixando os olhos.

                “E o que importa isso, Dean? É parte do passado.”

                Lutando contra o conflito em seu íntimo, deixou escapar, nervoso:

                “Importa, se eu fui o causador, tendo feito o que fiz... Você...”

                Castiel o cortou, em tom ríspido:

                “Eu o quê? Deveria tê-lo feito sentir-se mal? O que aconteceu, aconteceu e sou grato por tudo o que vivi, Dean. Considero aquelas vivências como as dores do parto que me permitiram renascer, livre dos pesados grilhões impostos a mim desde o berço.”

                O homem sardento, surpreso pela reação do outro, recolheu-se outra vez ao mutismo. Não desejara recriminar Castiel.

                “Desculpe, Dean. Não pretendia ser tão agressivo. Você não tem culpa de nada, ao contrário. Deveria agradecer-lhe por ter colocado em movimento o que finalmente me libertou.”

                Dean soltou uma risada triste, os olhos não encontrando os de Castiel.

                Diante do continuado silêncio do companheiro, o homem de cabelos escuros continuou:

                “Como soube deste detalhe de meu passado?”

                “Sam. Gabriel contou a ele.”

                “Sam? Não entendo...”

                “Eles foram os responsáveis pelo nosso encontro... Cas.” Pela primeira vez enunciava aquele vocativo na conversa, o apelido que denotava a intimidade que um dia tinham tido. “Eles tem estado em contato e Gabriel antecipou sua consulta para que pudesse encontrar comigo. Sem saber, fomos alvo de um plano para nos reaproximar.”

                Castiel desviou os olhos, pensando. Balançou a cabeça e por fim, sorriu. Dean não esperava por aquilo.

                “Eles querem o que pensam ser o melhor para nós. Pena que não seja... o que desejamos.”

                Aquela frase calou fundo. Ela explicitava o quanto Castiel desejava manter-se longe dele, o ocorrido no apartamento de Gabriel sendo o que Dean supusera desde o início: a tentativa de livrar-se de uma insistente fixação.

                Queria poder responder que, na verdade, desejava exatamente o que os idiotas de seus irmãos queriam. Ele desejava Castiel de todas as formas possíveis, especialmente daquela da qual mais se esquivara até então: permanentemente junto a si. Como poderia dizer que o queria conhecer outra vez, conquistando-o um pouco a cada dia até que estivessem completamente apaixonados? Que ansiava por tê-lo nos braços, dormir e acordar envolvido em seu calor? Que ouviria sua fala empolada por todos os dias de sua vida sem nunca cansar-se, achando aquela forma de expressão cada vez mais encantadora? Que desejava perder-se naqueles olhos, naufragando na gentileza que emanavam?

                Mas tudo aquilo permaneceria em seu íntimo, sem possibilidade de expressão. A face estoica de Castiel lhe dizia que era impossível.

                Antes que o constrangimento se tornasse insuportável, gritos de batalha se fizeram ouvir do lado de fora. Sons de combate, cada vez mais próximos, fizeram que se levantassem e se unissem aos demais junto às grades.

                A luz do entardecer entrou pela porta da tenda, quando a Rainha das Luas caminhou, a passos altivos, na direção das celas. Imponente em sua armadura brilhante, Charlie aproximou-se, seguida de perto por soldados dos dois reinos aliados. Diante de sua ordem, os cadeados foram rompidos e os prisioneiros libertados.

                Quando Dean se curvou diante da amiga, ela o fez erguer-se, dizendo:

                “Vejo que deveria ter mantido meu plano original e feito de você minha Dama de Companhia, Sir Dean.”

                Castiel riu baixinho. E aquilo foi demais. Foi a gota que fez transbordar o copo. Com uma mesura, Dean desculpou-se e saiu, reunindo-se às tropas do lado de fora.

*****

                À vitória dos reinos aliados seguiu-se a cerimônia de casamento.

                Recolhidos aos respectivos campos, todos se prepararam para a celebração que ocorreria no bosque entre os acampamentos do Reino dos Seguidores das Luas e o dos Elfos.

                Quando a Rainha das Luas emergiu de sua tenda, trajada em um esplêndido vestido rubro, recoberto por bordados de luas e estrelas e ostentando a coroa dourada de seu povo, todos se curvaram em respeito. Charlie estava linda, pensou Dean, a felicidade transparecendo em cada gesto.

                Dispensando o uso do palanquim dourado que esperava por ela, Charlie trilhou o caminho até a clareira a pé, seguida pelo cortejo de seus súditos. Entre os conselheiros se encontrava Dean, que tinha o prestigioso título de Padrinho da Rainha.

                Ao adentrarem o local, preparado para a festa com a colocação de centenas de minúsculas luzes e flores em profusão, foram recebidos com reverência pelo Rei dos Elfos. A seu lado encontrava-se Gilda, em um vaporoso vestido branco, adornado com fitas verdes. Sobre os cabelos castanhos claros, que cascateavam por seus ombros desnudos, uma guirlanda de flores silvestres. No peito trazia uma corrente com um pendente de cristal.

                Numa patente quebra das regras do jogo (perfeitamente compreensível diante das circunstâncias), membros dos times adversários haviam se despojado de seus armamentos a ali se encontravam para presenciar não a aliança dos dois reinos fictícios, mas das amigas que se uniriam em real matrimônio.

                O assim chamado 'Lord' Garth, Dean descobriu, era um colega de trabalho de Gilda que se ordenara ministro _online_ para poder realizar a cerimônia. Com um sorriso, o homem franzino fez um sinal para que as noivas se aproximassem.

                Ao som delicado de uma pequena orquestra de instrumentos medievais, as jovens caminharam uma ao encontro da outra. Charlie tomou a mão de Gilda e a beijou delicadamente.

                A cerimônia em si foi breve e tocante, a emoção das duas mulheres perceptível por todos, e não poucas foram as lágrimas vertidas pelos espectadores quando ambas proferiram suas juras de amor.

                Após o beijo que selou a união, as trombetas tocaram novamente, desta vez em tom mais alegre, desejando às recém-casadas um futuro auspicioso.

*****

                Um brinde, enunciado pelo Rei dos Elfos, deu início às celebrações posteriores. Champanhe foi servido aos convidados e a Dean coube proferir o discurso do padrinho. Enquanto se levantava, arrumando a cota de malha nervosamente em torno de seu pescoço, pensava na fala que tinha decorado antes de vir. Repassara o texto antes da cerimônia, apenas para ter certeza de que não esqueceria de nada.

                Era um discurso engraçado e cheio de referências _geek_ que faria rir a todos, tinha certeza. Apenas para o final deixara o conteúdo mais emotivo.

                Tomando um último gole de sua taça, colocou-a sobre a mesa rústica de madeira. Pigarreou e começou a falar, a voz menos segura do que desejava:

                “Primeiramente, gostaria de agradecer a Charlie por me dar esta honra e devo dizer que jamais vi, em toda a minha vida, duas noivas mais belas do que as que se encontram aqui. Para aqueles que não me conhecem, sou Dean, um dos amigos mais próximos de Charlie nos últimos treze anos, às vezes confidente, outras vezes parceiro no crime, e hoje, com muito orgulho, padrinho.”

                Respirou fundo, aliviado com o fato de a apresentação inicial já ter passado e, com ela, a maior parte do seu nervosismo. Agora viria a parte mais fácil, as brincadeiras e provocações que eram comuns entre eles.

                “Bem, em meu propósito de preparar-me para este discurso, dediquei-me a relembrar todos os fatos embaraçosos a respeito de Charlie, mas infelizmente as três caixas que continham as páginas impressas foram interceptadas a caminho desta cerimônia por batedores Orcs e incendiadas, então me vejo na condição desconfortável de ter que falar de memória.”

                Risos tomaram a clareira, os mais exaltados vindo do grupo de Orcs ao fundo, muitos deles sacudindo os braços em gestos vitoriosos.

                Congratulando-se internamente por ter conseguido enunciar a segunda parte com perfeição, Dean inspirou, pronto para continuar com o texto decorado. Entretanto, quando seus olhos, que deslizavam pelos rostos sorridentes na plateia recaíram sobre a face de Castiel, sua mente pareceu entrar em pane.

                Os sentimentos negados e a rejeição que conhecera antes turvaram-lhe os pensamentos, inundando-o de uma tristeza inominável, mesmo diante da felicidade das mulheres que ali assumiam um compromisso de vida.

                O discurso, cuidadosamente preparado e exaustivamente estudado viu-se excluído de sua mente, deixando Dean à mercê de suas reflexões desordenadas e sentimentos não retribuídos.

                Castiel continuava olhando para ele. Tinha se despojado, antes da cerimônia, da capa escura e das orelhas, apresentando-se com o traje verde dos guerreiros élficos. Seu rosto, ao invés de sério como na maior parte do tempo, apresentava uma expressão enigmática.

                Os segundos se estendiam e os presentes pareciam começar a se dar conta de que havia algo errado. Antes, porém, que os olhares se convertessem em sussurros, Dean recomeçou a falar:

                “Deixando de lado as brincadeiras, que, sei, trariam muitos risos a esta celebração, prefiro falar da vida compartilhada que estas duas jovens mulheres assumiram muito antes do dia de hoje. A cerimônia tocante que presenciamos foi apenas o momento de oficialização da união que já existia e que, tive a oportunidade de comprovar por mim mesmo, é a mais completa expressão do amor que dois seres humanos podem compartilhar. O companheirismo, a alegria da convivência diária, a gentileza nos menores gestos, a mais pura exteriorização dos sentimentos é o que pude presenciar desde que conheci o forte vínculo que as une. Humanas como são, presenciei também desavenças e desentendimentos, que para minha satisfação, vi resolvidos à luz do amor e do respeito que têm uma pela outra.”

                Gilda apertou a mão de Charlie contra o peito, sorrindo para noiva, em cujo rosto as lágrimas corriam soltas.

                Dean sentiu a garganta apertar, mas forçou-se a continuar:

                “Concluo aqui, dedicando-lhe os meus mais profundos votos de que a vida que se apresenta à frente possa reforçar os vínculos e reafirmar a felicidade que apenas começaram a conhecer. Quantos de nós, aqui hoje presentes, podem dizer que vivem uma união tão perfeita? Quantos de nós ainda procuram o parceiro ideal, capaz de alçar-nos à realização de nossos mais acalentados sonhos?”                                                          

                Voltando a fixar os olhos em Castiel, Dean inconscientemente comunicava daquela maneira indireta o que não tinha podido expressar frente a frente.

                Ergueu a taça novamente e terminou dizendo:

                “Charlie e Gilda têm esta sorte e somos felizardos por conhecê-las e por estarmos aqui para presenciar esse momento de alegria. A vocês, minhas amigas queridas, desejo o que há de melhor neste mundo.”

                Charlie se levantou e, enquanto aplausos irrompiam entre os presentes, abraçou Dean com força. Quando sussurrou em seu ouvido a conhecida declaração de amor, recebeu em troca, afinal, um emocionado “eu também amo você”.

*****

                As noivas passariam a noite de núpcias em um hotel aconchegante nas proximidades. A Dean caberia a tarefa de levar o carro para Nova Iorque e retornar para buscá-las dali a dois dias.

                Uma carruagem, providenciada por Garth, estava pronta para levá-las a seu destino. Enquanto Charlie aguardava por Gilda, já a bordo do veículo rústico, observou quando Dean foi abordado por Castiel, que se aproximou às suas costas e tocou-lhe o braço.

                Viu quando o rosto de Dean, até então carregado de tristeza, se iluminou no momento em que algo lhe foi dito em tom de confidência.

                Castiel sorriu também e os dois sentaram-se em uma das mesas, em meio aos convivas que dançavam alegremente.

                Pensou que, de todos os planos possíveis, elaborados por seus irmãos ou por ela própria, fazendo com que fossem capturados juntos pelos Orcs, não havia caminho melhor do que abrir o coração e deixar que o outro entrevisse o que nele se escondia.

                Quando Gilda finalmente sentou-se a seu lado, foi saudada com um beijo profundo e um sorriso radiante.

                Aquele era o melhor presente de casamento que os dois amigos poderiam dar a elas.

** ... e anuncio: uma alma para vender ou alugar


	19. Save me **

                Castiel tocou de leve o braço de Dean. Quando este se voltou, encontrou o antigo amigo com uma expressão aberta, encarando-o com olhos límpidos:

                “Seu discurso foi muito bonito, Dean. Gosto quando o padrinho fala do essencial.” Disse, uma calidez revelando-se na voz, ausente havia muito tempo. 

                Dean balançou a cabeça, percebendo que a mão ainda não havia deixado o lugar onde havia pousado. O calor que emanava dela parecia espalhar-se por todo o seu corpo, irradiando-se em ondas. 

                “Ele me fez pensar...” Continuou, o olhar não falseando nem por um instante. “Poderíamos... começar de novo?" Seu foco desceu para os lábios que beijara poucas vezes, mas cujo sabor era inesquecível. "Que tal assim? Meu nome é Castiel Novak... gostaria de dançar?”

                Dean não conseguiu esconder um sorriso, que veio acompanhado de uma pequena aceleração em seus batimentos cardíacos. Castiel estava se aproximando por sua própria vontade e ele não podia perder aquela oportunidade. Aceitou a brincadeira:

                “Bem, Castiel Novak, a coisa é que... eu não sei dançar, não este tipo de música, pelo menos. Poderíamos... talvez... conversar e nos conhecermos um pouco melhor?” A leve rouquidão em seu tom exprimia muito mais do que as palavras podiam fazer.

                “E comer mais uma fatia de bolo com champanhe, quem sabe?” Sugeriu Castiel, conhecendo aquele pequeno, mas crucial detalhe, sobre o homem à sua frente.

                “Bolo é um bom começo... Parece até que você já me conhece...”

                “Quem sabe... em outra vida.”

                A mão deixou-lhe o braço, afinal, apenas para tocar-lhe com delicadeza as costas, conduzindo Dean a um dos bancos sob uma das árvores de onde pendiam centenas de pequenas luzes brilhantes.

*****

                Decidiram começar bem desta vez, trabalhando na questão que sempre fora falha, a comunicação. As palavras foram deixando seus lábios naturalmente e pela primeira vez, em tantos anos, havia franqueza e sensibilidade no que diziam, os dois despindo-se aos poucos das convenções e receios nos quais haviam se enredado muitas vezes.

                Sentados à mesa de madeira, sob a frondosa árvore iluminada, conversaram por muito tempo, até que os dançarinos se foram e a orquestra guardou os instrumentos. Os últimos convivas deixavam o local da festa e eles subitamente perceberam que já era quase o dia seguinte.

                “Como vai voltar à cidade?" Perguntou Dean.

                “Gilda me arranjou um lugar no carro de Garth, mas não o vejo...” Disse, olhando em volta.

                “Vou voltar naquilo que Charlie chama de carro... Aceita uma carona?”

                "Sim, eu gostaria disso... Se não fosse sua generosa oferta, seria obrigado a dormir aqui mesmo, neste banco."

                "Esse banco é duro demais... Acredito que haja uma cama mais macia no apartamento de Gabriel."

                Os olhos de Cas encontraram os de Dean, mas não havia ali nada mais do que calor e gentileza.

                “Obrigado, Dean.” Disse, acompanhando o homem que havia levantado e se espreguiçado. Caminharam juntos até o carro, o primeiro indício de luz da manhã surgindo no horizonte.

*****

                Fizeram a maior parte do trajeto de volta em silêncio, o cansaço do longo dia e da noite insone se dando a conhecer.

                Quando Dean parou em frente ao edifício na Quinta Avenida, Cas tinha cochilado. O homem sardento esboçou um sorriso e cutucou-o de leve, despertando-o.

                “Chegamos, Cas.”

                “Você... você... quer subir?” Perguntou Castiel, ainda meio sonolento.

                “Ah... obrigado, mas preciso ir alimentar o gato... Charlie me mata se eu esquecer!”

                “Gato? Elas têm um gato?”

                “Sim, Gilda deu a ela como presente de casamento. Bilbo.”

                Castiel riu diante do nome perfeito. Charlie era a maior fã do _Hobbit_ na face da Terra. Abriu a porta e deixou o carro.

                “Dean, eu...”

                Antes que Cas pudesse completar a frase, Dean o cortou:

                “Posso vir buscá-lo mais tarde? Para comermos alguma coisa?”

                O rosto de Castiel se iluminou:

                “Claro! Conheço uma _deli***_ na Rua 59 que você vai adorar.”

                Dean balançou a cabeça, sorrindo.

                Quando o carro se afastava, o homem de olhos azuis observou-o ir, pensando que finalmente pareciam estar no caminho certo.

*****

                Era passada a hora do almoço quando Dean acordou. Rolou na cama, lembrando-se da noite anterior, vivida na companhia de Castiel. A conversa tinha sido longa e reveladora e apesar de não ter havido menção mais explícita além do interesse de reatarem a amizade, ele podia supor que houvesse a chance de muito mais.

                Tomou uma ducha rápida, vestiu-se com cuidado. Acariciou o bichinho cinzento que ainda parecia meio perdido na casa nova, espirrou (era alérgico a gatos) e saiu, o andar denunciando a alegria de poder ir encontrar-se com Castiel.

                Quando chegou, o porteiro fez sinal para que estacionasse o carro em uma das vagas privativas dos moradores. Dean riu, quando viu o modesto veículo da amiga entre os imponentes carros dos demais.

                Subiu ao apartamento assoviando uma melodia do AC/DC, que achava estimulante.

                A porta foi aberta por Castiel, vestido casualmente, um sorriso cálido no rosto. Ele o fez entrar e enquanto se sentavam no fatídico sofá da sala se viram, subitamente, um pouco constrangidos.

                Dean rapidamente levantou-se e foi olhar pela janela, a visão do Central Park descortinando-se à sua frente. Era magnífica a vista da cidade dali e ele se perdeu por alguns momentos na contemplação.

                Castiel se uniu a ele e apontou alguns dos pontos mais conhecidos da metrópole que se podia avistar dali. Dean acompanhava o dedo longo que apontava para as diferentes direções, admirando a beleza da mão a que pertencia. A pele, levemente bronzeada, lembrava o sol de Los Angeles.

                Lembrou-se que dentro de poucos dias estariam de volta lá e que poderiam, então, finalmente, ser mais próximos. Pensou em convidá-lo ao seu apartamento, imaginou como seria o lugar onde Cas vivia. Tudo era novo e ao mesmo tempo, excitante. Estavam começando outra vez.

                Castiel sugeriu que saíssem, para poderem ainda aproveitar alguns dos pratos servidos na hora do almoço. A _deli_ não era muito longe, podiam ir caminhando, ladeando o parque.

                O coração de Dean se comprazia com todas aquelas pequenas coisas que voltavam a compartilhar, tingidas, aos poucos, por gestos de afeto que antes não tinham estado lá. Não de forma tão aberta, pelo menos.

                A vontade de tomar-lhe a mão enquanto andavam pela calçada era imensa, mas Dean refreou-se, temendo antecipar algo que não havia ainda sido mencionado. Aos seus olhos ansiosos, escapou, no entanto, que a mão de Castiel havia se alojado, nervosamente, no bolso, quando os dedos, por vontade própria, pareciam esticarem-se na direção dos de Dean.

                Dean demonstrou aprovar a escolha de restaurante de Cas, quando se deliciou com um enorme sanduíche e uma fatia de cheesecake, famosa receita local. Como seu apetite fosse muito maior do que aquilo, solicitou ao garçom que embrulhasse ainda algumas fatias de diferentes tortas e doces para serem consumidas mais tarde. Castiel brincou, dizendo precisar saber qual o segredo de Dean para se manter em forma comendo daquela forma, sem restrições.

                Voltaram ao apartamento caminhando por dentro do parque, o pacote de papel pardo contendo os deliciosos doces numa das mãos de Dean. Percebendo o quão romântico aquilo tudo era, ele afinal permitiu que os dedos da outra mão roçassem os de Cas. Um olhar levemente surpreso, um pequeno sorriso e seguiram o restante do caminho de mãos atadas.

                Ao entrarem no amplo átrio do edifício, o porteiro, geralmente sério, sorriu para eles. Para Castiel, aquilo não passou despercebido, mas pensou se tratar apenas do fato de estarem os dois ainda unidos. Ele devia apreciar o romantismo, pensou.

                Mas depois de guardarem os doces na geladeira, ao adentrarem a sala avistaram um cartaz sobre o sofá, que dizia em letras garrafais:

**“NO SOFÁ NÃO, GAROTOS!”**

                Castiel não cabia em si de constrangimento. Gabriel sabia que estavam ali, provavelmente por intermédio do porteiro e lhes pregara aquela peça.

                Dean, entretanto, riu a ponto de dobrar-se ao meio. Vendo aquilo, o irmão do dono da casa sentiu-se menos mal e riu também.

                “Ah, Cas... acho que não fomos muito discretos naquela noite...” Disse, secando as lágrimas que haviam vertido de seus olhos durante o ataque de riso.

                “Gabriel sempre sabe como ser inconveniente!” Resmungou Castiel, por sua vez, sem mais saber o que dizer. “Peço que o perdoe.”

                Sentando-se e pegando o cartaz para olhar mais de perto, Dean finalmente encontrou coragem para dizer:

                “Aquela noite, Cas, eu... queria tanto ficar... mas...”

                “Devia ter ficado.” Castiel disse, o rosto de repente sério.

                “Eu achei que... era só uma maneira de você tirar aquilo do seu sistema. Não quis assumir que...”

                “Que eu pudesse estar interessado em você tantos anos depois?” Perguntou, sem rodeios.

                Dean não achava palavras para dizer o que queria, então ficou calado, os olhos fixos no tapete.

                “Que eu pudesse... amar você, Dean, por tanto tempo?” Completou, finalmente enunciando o que Dean não conseguira e que nunca acreditara ser possível.

                O olhar se voltou ao rosto que tinha uma expressão amorosa, mesclada a um toque de tristeza. Ao perceber o que se passava, esforçou-se para dizer, a garganta apertada:

                “Não brinque assim comigo, Cas...”

                Castiel levantando-se de onde estava, sentou-se junto a ele, tomando-lhe a mão com delicadeza:

                “Eu nunca brincaria a este respeito, Dean.”

                Dean fechou os olhos, enquanto Castiel o puxava para um beijo, o beijo que desejara ardentemente desde que o vira naquela cela no acampamento dos Orcs.

** Salve-me

*** Deli, expressão abreviada de delicatessen, loja de alimentos finos.


	20. Don't let me face my life alone **

                Depois de alguns momentos, Dean se viu pressionado contra o sofá, o peso de Cas sobre ele, num beijo passional.

                Quando, no entanto, Castiel se afastou para solicitar com o olhar sua concordância, Dean levantou o pedaço de papel que ainda tinha em uma das mãos, mostrando-lhe a mensagem nele escrita.

                Castiel não conseguiu manter-se sério, encostando a testa no peito do parceiro para rir junto com ele. Aquela leveza era um alívio depois de tantos anos de recriminações e culpa. Levantando-se, estendeu a mão para Dean, que a tomou imediatamente, retribuindo com paixão o beijo de poucos minutos antes.

                Cas o conduziu à suíte que ocupava, sorrindo. Ao chegarem lá, a ansiedade se fora, bem como a pressa. Despiram-se lenta e carinhosamente antes de se deitarem juntos na cama ampla.

                Prontos a dedicarem-se àquela doce atividade, Castiel, no entanto, não iria deixar outra vez de dizer as palavras que importavam, afastando-se de Dean apenas o suficiente para murmurar:

                “Sempre quis você, Dean. Mesmo quando considerava tudo isso um pecado mortal, eu desejava você... Amei você... quando era proibido. Eu amei você desde o momento em que sorriu para mim pela primeira vez.”

                Dean engoliu em seco, diante daquela confissão, a necessidade de dizer o que o angustiara por tanto tempo imensa:

                “Eu percebi que o amava quando soube que poderia perdê-lo... Quando ficou doente, lembra?”

                Castiel sorriu para ele, os olhos brilhantes, saturados de lágrimas que não eram de tristeza. Balançou a cabeça, fechando as pálpebras e salpicando o peito de Dean com a expressão de seu sentimento.

                A excitação, que havia diminuído frente ao momento emocional, retomou seu curso quando Dean os rolou na cama, colocando-se sobre Castiel, olhando-o intensamente, o corpo movendo-se com propósito.

                Dedicando-se a demonstrar em todo pequeno gesto o quanto amava Castiel, Dean tomou seu tempo, saboreando cada segundo passado junto a ele, o primeiro homem que o atraíra. A única pessoa a quem amara daquela forma.

*****

                Quando as luzes da cidade já haviam se acendido lá fora, os dois, exaustos e satisfeitos, adormeceram, um nos braços do outro. Pouco antes, no entanto, quando Dean ouvia o coração de Cas bater de mansinho, deixou-se envolver completamente naquele sentimento profundo. Beijando-lhe a carótida, deslizou a boca para cima e sussurrou-lhe, então, junto ao ouvido, a maior verdade que já conhecera:

                “Eu amo você, Cas. Não posso mais viver sem você.” 

*****

                Como Dean imaginara, acordar com Cas em torno dele era perfeito. Com as costas contra o peito do amante, os braços fortes envolvendo sua cintura, suspirou, enlevado.

                Pensou em como tudo teria sido se ele tivesse se deixado conduzir pela orientação familiar e se tornado um ministro da igreja, naquela religião restritiva e preconceituosa. Nunca teriam podido conhecer o amor em sua plenitude.

                Quando se moveu, no entanto, para deixar a cama, os braços apertaram-se em torno dele e um rosto se aconchegou mais contra sua nuca. Dean sentiu quanto Castiel respirou fundo, pronto para voltar a dormir.

                “Cas... deixe-me levantar... eu tenho que ir alimentar Bilbo.”

                “Quem?” resmungou Cas, apertando-o ainda mais contra si.

                “OK, já entendi que gostou muito de dormir comigo, mas Bilbo ainda é bebê e...”

                “Bebê?”

                “Sim, Cas, o gatinho de Charlie...”

                “Oh, sim... Espere, eu vou com você.” Disse, começando a deixar uma trilha de pequenos beijos na raiz dos cabelos claros, descendo aos poucos em direção aos ombros largos.

                “Cas... a ideia era levantar... mas não... dessa maneira...” Riu, sentindo a ereção de Cas contra sua coxa.

                “Só um pouquinho, Dean... Assim...”

                Dean já tinha se deixado envolver outra vez. Bilbo ia ter que esperar um pouco mais pelo café da manhã.

*****

                Para alívio de Dean, o pequeno Bilbo estava ainda dormindo no sofá. Abriu os olhinhos quando os dois homens entraram e miou, como se ralhasse com eles por terem-no abandonado por tanto tempo.

                Castiel, encantado, tomou-o nas mãos, acariciando o pelo macio.

                “Dean, não podemos deixá-lo sozinho! Ele é muito pequeno.”

                “Agora é que você diz isso?” Perguntou, rindo.

                “Eu não sabia que Bilbo era tão novo... e tão fofo.”

                “Já entendi. Trocado por um gatinho... E lá se vai o meu final feliz!”

                Castiel riu, mas seus olhos transmitiam algo muito mais profundo. Aproximou-se, ainda com o animalzinho nos braços para beijar Dean.

                “Nunca. Nada ficará entre nós.” Sussurrou.

                Dean sorriu e o abraçou, tentando não espirrar.

*****

                Como Castiel se recusasse a abandonar o bichano, passaram o domingo no apartamento das garotas. Por sorte, gatos dormem pelo menos dezoito horas por dia. Assim, houve tempo suficiente para Castiel se dedicar a Dean.

*****

                Segunda pela manhã, o carro econômico parou em frente ao hotel, uma casa antiga convertida em estalagem. Ao invés de haver apenas uma pessoa dentro dele, um casal se beijava apaixonadamente quando a mulher de cabelos vermelhos abriu a porta do motorista:

                “Bom dia, _vadias_!” Esse era o cumprimento usual de Charlie para seus amigos desde o tempo da faculdade.

                Sem se deixar abalar e sem parar de beijar, Dean soltou um dos braços que tinha em torno de Castiel e puxou a porta, fechando-a outra vez.

                Charlie riu, os olhos marejados.

                Alguns momentos depois, Dean abriu a janela e disse:

                “Se o carro estiver balançando, não venha bater. Mesmo que seja seu.”

                “Anotado... Pelo que vejo, tiveram um final de semana bastante proveitoso.”

                Castiel já tinha saído do carro e abraçava a amiga:

                “Obrigado, Charlie. Tivemos o melhor fim de semana que podíamos desejar.”

                Gilda vinha descendo os degraus, uma mala na mão. Dean se apressou a ir ajudá-la, beijando-a, antes, no rosto.

                “Acho que podemos assumir que o seu final de semana também foi ótimo...” Disse, rindo.

                “Foi perfeito!” Respondeu Gilda, o rosto radiante. Charlie enlaçou sua cintura e a trouxe para perto de si.

                Voltaram à cidade, os quatro apertados no acanhado veículo. Mas quem se importava com um pequeno detalhe como aquele quando se sentia mais feliz do que nunca?

*****

                Castiel, como era de se esperar, teve dificuldades de se despedir de Bilbo. Gilda, a fim de consolá-lo, disse que era oficialmente o padrinho do gato e que deveria vir vê-lo outra vez assim que possível.

                Charlie abraçou Dean com força, quando o deixou no aeroporto. Olhou-o nos olhos, certa de que o amigo nunca parecera tão em paz.

                “Estou feliz por vocês, Dean. Cuide bem de Cas.”

                “É o que pretendo. Obrigado por ter nos ajudado quando não queríamos ser ajudados.”

                Castiel a abraçou também, por sua vez. Mas ele, sempre tão eloquente, parecia sem palavras para exprimir sua gratidão.

                “Ele é seu, Cas. Sempre foi seu.” Murmurou junto a seu ouvido. “Sejam felizes.”

                “Já somos.” Respondeu com um sorriso emocionado. “Muito obrigado.”

                O voo de retorno seria feito no jatinho de Gabriel e Dean não conseguia se decidir se aquilo seria bom ou ruim. Ele sempre dizia que era algo incompreensível que algo tão grande como um avião de passageiros pudesse se manter no ar, mas ao ver a pequena aeronave, sentia-se ainda mais inseguro.

                Castiel apertou sua mão e o puxou para dentro.

                Uma comissária lhes ofereceu uma bebida, enquanto Dean olhava em volta. O espaço era claro e confortável, com capacidade para meia dúzia de passageiros acomodados em amplas poltronas.

                Castiel, sentado ao lado dele, olhava-o, divertido. Não tinha conhecimento desta faceta de Dean. Decidiu que faria o que estava em seu poder para tornar o voo o mais relaxante e agradável possível para o companheiro.

                Assim que haviam decolado e o avião estabilizado, Castiel tentou recuperar a própria mão que estava apertada entre os dedos de Dean. Percebeu que ele ainda estava com a respiração acelerada e os olhos levemente alarmados.

                Soltou a fivela do cinto de segurança.

                “O que... o que está fazendo?” Perguntou Dean, ao ver quer fazia menção de se levantar e lhe oferecia a mão para que o acompanhasse.

                “Pensei que talvez quisesse ver a vista da cabine do piloto.”

                Dean cerrou os olhos, apavorado diante da possibilidade. Era melhor que mantivesse a ilusão de que os aviões voavam por meios desconhecidos.

                “Não? Entendo... Vou ter que pensar em outra coisa...” Disse, enquanto apertava o botão para reclinar a poltrona de Dean.

                Levantando o apoio para braço que estava entre eles, inclinou-se sobre o homem sardento, capturando seus lábios em um beijo. Depois de alguns minutos de amasso, completou com a voz meio rouca:

                “Dean, devo anunciar que em apenas poucos minutos passará a fazer parte de um clube extremamente restrito...”

                Diante daquela frase Dean sorriu. Essa referência ele entendia, e muito bem.

                “Quer dizer que... vou ser membro do _Mile High Club_ ***?”

                A resposta foi dada por intermédio de um beijo mais profundo. Subitamente aquele voo se tornara uma experiência que Dean podia apreciar.

*****

                Mais tarde, já perto de casa, Dean começou a rir.

                Castiel, que estava cochilando, apoiado em seu peito, acordou e resmungou:

                “O que é tão engraçado?”

                “Fiquei imaginando... se algum dia viajarmos neste avião outra vez, com certeza encontraremos um cartaz escrito “No avião não, garotos!”.

                Castiel sorriu, imaginando o rosto do irmão ao descobrir o que haviam feito. Sem dúvida ele saberia. Gabriel tinha sexto sentido para estas coisas.

                “Lembre-me de agradecer a ele, Dean. E a Sam. Eles estavam certos.”

                “Sim, por mais que me doa admitir que o Alce estava certo, fico feliz que eles tenham insistido.”

                Beijaram-se outra vez. Se aquela seria a vida dali por diante, Dean não podia esperar para que chegasse logo.

** Não me deixe enfrentar a vida sozinho

*** Mile High Club -  Pessoas que fazem sexo a bordo de aeronaves em pleno voo.


	21. I'll love you 'til I die **

 

                Quando o pequeno avião pousou, Castiel segurou firme a mão de Dean. O gesto em si era reconfortante, mas Dean sabia que o fato de ter o amigo da faculdade junto dele da forma que sempre desejara é que o fazia sentir-se melhor.

                Tomaram suas malas e deixaram a aeronave, a comissária despedindo-se deles com um amplo sorriso. Dean tinha certeza que ela sabia o que tinham feito, ainda que não os tivesse interrompido ou vindo até eles sem solicitação. Mas não conseguia se sentir constrangido, quando tinha um homem sexy e generoso como Castiel como seu companheiro.

                Caminharam pela pista em direção ao carro que esperava por eles de mãos dadas.

                Gabriel em pessoa os havia vindo buscar e abriu um sorriso enorme quando os viu.

                Dean, que esperava um motorista, demonstrou no rosto sua surpresa.

                “Cassie! Dean-o!” Abraçou-os com o espalhafato conhecido pelo irmão, mas que era motivo de desconforto para Dean. “Seus safados filhos da mãe! Aposto que aproveitaram a viagem...” Disse, movendo as sobrancelhas de modo debochado. Diante dos rostos enrubescidos, bateu na testa:

                “E eu que estava só brincando... Tenho que alertar a equipe da limpeza para ser extra caprichosa! Preciso contratar uma empresa especializada outra vez?” Perguntou a Cas, o rosto subitamente sério.

                “Não, Gabe, foi só sexo oral e como nós dois engo...” Respondeu Cas, à queima-roupa, para assombro de Dean.

                “Lalalalalala...” O homem baixo prontamente interrompeu a fala de Castiel, cantarolando alto e tapando os ouvidos com as duas mãos. Ele gostava de provocar o irmão mais jovem, mas não precisava saber dos detalhes sórdidos.

                Dean sorriu para Castiel e o puxou para um beijo. Cas era resoluto e destemido e estas eram qualidades que apreciava. Dean nunca fora partidário de demonstrações públicas de afeto, mas o homem ao seu lado era capaz de produzir esse tipo de reação nele. Ainda mais quando deixara Gabriel encabulado daquela forma.

                “Oh, não, Cassie, você sabe onde essa boca... Oooooh!” Lamentou-se Gabriel, virando-se de costas para os dois para entrar no carro.

*****

                Cas sabia que Dean trabalharia no dia seguinte, mas ainda não estava pronto para deixá-lo ir. Convidou-o à sua casa, coisa que agradou Dean imensamente. Ele também não estava pronto para afastar-se, depois de tanto tempo distante.

                Gabe os deixou lá, ainda não totalmente refeito da situação constrangedora. Entendia agora o que Sam dissera a respeito de não precisar daquela “imagem mental”. Mas estava feliz pelos dois e porque Sam e ele tinham sido bem sucedidos em sua empreitada.

                Cas o conduziu para a casa antiga, mas bem cuidada, onde vivia. Um jardim havia na frente e Dean sorriu quando viu um canteiro completamente tomado por suculentas das mais variadas tonalidades.

                Assim que a porta se fechou, Castiel trouxe Dean para um abraço apertado. Precisava certificar-se de que seus sonhos mais secretos tinham se tornado realidade e que o homem que amava estava ali.

                Dean acariciou-lhe os cabelos, respirando fundo. Sentia-se em paz. Completo. Fechou os olhos e deixou-se encerrar naquele círculo de amor e carinho.

*****

                Três meses foi o tempo necessário para Dean se mudar para a casa de Castiel. As noites divididas entre a casinha confortável da década de quarenta e o moderno apartamento de Dean mostraram-lhe o quanto era estéril sua moradia. Nada havia ali, apenas as lembranças descartáveis de seus anos de solidão.

                Quando Castiel lhe propôs que passassem a viver juntos, Dean não hesitou. Em poucos dias havia encerrado o contrato de aluguel e se mudado, carregando só os pertences pessoais. Sua vida começava agora, pensou. Ou melhor, recomeçava, após um hiato de mais de uma década.

*****

                Apenas onze meses após a estadia de Madison em Nova Iorque, Sarah nasceu. A garotinha, de cabelos claros como o pai, tinha olhos escuros como os da mãe. Era doce e bela, como era de se esperar, quando se tinha em conta quem a tinha gerado.

                Dean tentara controlar as lágrimas quando a pequena sobrinha fora colocada em seus braços por Sam pela primeira vez, mas sem sucesso. Castiel sorriu, pensando que nunca imaginara ser possível amar Dean mais do que antes. Vendo-o com a criança, entretanto, seu peito parecia prestes a explodir.

                A menina fora também a causadora de uma revelação inegável para Dean, quando, alguns meses depois, estavam atuando como babás para que os pais de primeira viagem pudessem sair um pouco sozinhos.

                Ao vê-lo embalando a garotinha nos braços, enquanto cantarolava um velho tema de seriado de televisão, o rosto sério, compenetrado na tarefa, Dean pode vislumbrar Castiel como pai. Um pai gentil e amoroso, que se dedicaria com carinho a ensinar à criança o certo e o errado, guiando-a na direção dos valores humanos, da compreensão e da tolerância.

                Dean subitamente percebeu o quanto desejava casar-se com Castiel. Quando fosse o momento certo, ele proporia ao velho amigo convertido em parceiro de vida. E algum dia teriam sua própria família. Seus olhos se viram outra vez carregados de lágrimas.

*****

                As pequenas coisas nunca deixavam de surpreender Dean.

                Sorria ao lembrar como fora fácil passarem a viver sob o mesmo teto. Rememorou a primeira vez em que acordara na cama de Cas, finalmente um habitante permanente daquela casa, os braços em torno da cintura do homem incrível que o garoto atormentado se tornara.

                Pensava em como era natural alternar entre momentos de paixão e noites tranquilas, em que dormiam espalhados na grande cama, apenas os pés ou as mãos se tocando, a proximidade uma dádiva para quem quase se acostumara a ser solitário.

                O prazer de poder acordar cedo e preparar o café da manhã de Cas, levando-lhe a refeição na cama nos finais de semana.

                Ser recebido com beijos ao chegar do trabalho, o jantar já começado na cozinha, esperando por sua ajuda para ser terminado.

                Banhar-se com o companheiro, tanto quando os corpos excitados enroscavam-se sensualmente ou quando apenas a presença reconfortante era suficiente.

                Mesmo as desavenças eram fonte de perplexidade para Dean, já que sempre acabavam da mesma forma: com um nos braços do outro, desculpas sussurradas ou traçadas por dedos carinhosos na pele do parceiro.

                Dean sabia que tudo aquilo só seria possível na companhia de Cas, nenhuma outra alma capaz de despertar-lhe tal sentimento.

 

** Amarei você até morrer


	22. Epílogo

 

                Gabriel era, no final das contas, um homem que apreciava a família. Não a família que o sangue lhe dera, à exceção de Castiel. Contava, desde o primeiro encontro com os Winchester, com uma, mais ampla, à qual pudera aderir por opção.

                A noiva, Kali, um amor antigo não correspondido, finalmente cedera aos seus encantos e se tornara também membro daquele grupo familiar. O fato de que _“Cassie e Dean-o”_ haviam se reencontrado e tornado real seu relacionamento fora o que tinha feito Gabe buscar a paixão que conhecera anos antes e que vinha povoando seus pensamentos desde então.

                Era sábado e começo de primavera na Califórnia. Em torno da espetacular piscina em forma de L, cercada por um fresco jardim, espalhavam-se os membros do grupo, que incluía o dono da casa e sua companheira, Castiel, Dean, Sam, Madison e a pequena Sarah, que começava a dar os primeiros passos e exigia atenção redobrada.

                Em casa, à vontade, Gabe não tinha nada do executivo duro e determinado de televisão que os concorrentes conheciam. Parecia um garoto grande (não tão grande, se comparado aos Winchesters e ao próprio irmão), alegre, brincalhão, relaxado. Deixava todos à vontade com seu jeito simples de ser, a não ser quando decidia pregar alguma peça em alguém.

                Enquanto Madison e Kali tomavam sol, esparramadas em espreguiçadeiras, Sam e Sarah brincavam na piscina. Gabriel, Dean e Cas sentavam-se à sombra da vegetação tropical, bebendo e conversando. Dean tinha se proposto a cuidar do almoço, mas Gabriel não quisera ouvir nada daquilo. Era um dia para descansarem e aproveitarem a companhia uns dos outros sem compromissos.

                O olhar de Dean se deixou escorregar pela figura sólida do companheiro, que, naquela manhã vestira uma de suas antigas camisetas de banda de rock, sem a menor cerimônia. Castiel sabia o quanto Dean gostava de vê-lo usando suas roupas.

                Para Gabriel, os olhares longos e amorosos de um para o outro não passavam despercebidos, vendo o quanto eram felizes aqueles dois desde que haviam finalmente se entendido:

                “E então, Dean, quando é que você vai se decidir e fazer do meu irmãozinho um homem honesto?” Perguntou, um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

                “Por que é que _eu_ tenho que fazer dele um cara honesto? Não mereço a mesma honra?”

                “Você é um homem do mundo, Dean... Cassie é como... uma flor delicada. Merece ser tratado assim!”

                “Uma _flor delicada_ forte o suficiente para me segurar contra uma parede de ladrilhos molhada enquanto...”

                “De novo não, Winchester!” Disse, ruborizando. Só os dois conseguiam fazer aquilo com ele e sempre se utilizavam do subterfúgio para fugir da bisbilhotice de Gabriel.

                Castiel sorriu para Dean, compartilhando o prazer de constranger o irmão, mas também sendo atingido pela memória do que o parceiro acabara de contar. Ele amava fazer amor com Dean em todos os lugares e sabia como o homem bonito de rosto sardento gostava de ser 'manipulado' de vez em quando. Talvez pudessem repetir aquilo mais tarde, no imenso banheiro da suíte que ocupariam ali, naquela casa onde estavam hospedados pelo final de semana. 

                “Por que é que você sempre provoca Dean com este assunto?” Perguntou então, o rosto sério apenas por fingimento.

                “Ah, mano... Você sabe que eu sou um romântico, no final das contas. Eu é que não entendo como é que não casou ainda com o seu _amor perfeito_.”

                “Já lhe ocorreu que talvez a ideia de ‘ _viver em pecado’_ , como muito bem colocaria nossa mãe, me pareça muito boa?”

                Dean olhava de um para o outro e ao ouvir a última frase levantou as sobrancelhas. Ele tencionava pedir Cas em casamento em algum momento futuro, mas aquela resposta parecia desmantelar seus planos.

                “Viver em pecado?” Retrucou Gabriel, pensativo. “Hum, tem seu apelo, concordo...”

                “Ou talvez nunca tenha lhe ocorrido que _eu desejasse_ propor casamento a Dean? Propor-lhe de um modo perfeito, onde aqueles que amamos pudessem presenciar o nosso compromisso e se alegrar conosco?” Disse, levantando-se lentamente.

                Dean, que ouvira aquilo tudo, até ali, levemente chateado por saber que Cas não pretendia se casar, pelo menos não naquele momento, sentiu o coração disparar.

                Castiel se ajoelhou à sua frente e, do bolso da folgada bermuda azul tirou uma caixa de veludo negro. Dentro dela, brilhavam ao sol daquele dia agradável duas alianças de platina, simples, onde se podia ver gravado o símbolo da eternidade.

                “Você quer se casar comigo, Dean?” Enunciou, simplesmente, o rosto denunciando a emoção que tomava o seu peito. A fluência verbal sempre parecia fugir a Cas nos momentos mais sentimentais, mas ele sabia que, mais tarde, na intimidade, diria tudo o que o amado merecia ouvir.

                Dean pareceu atônito por apenas um segundo, antes de ajoelhar-se também e abraçar Castiel com força, sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido a resposta: “Sim, Cas, eu quero casar com você.”

                Em poucos momentos os dois se viram envolvidos pelo carinho dos familiares que os congratularam efusivamente.

*****

                O casamento se deu naquele mesmo jardim, seis meses depois.

                Amigos e familiares se reuniram para assistir ao enlace dos antigos colegas de quarto que se amaram por tanto tempo em silêncio e que haviam sido reunidos pelo carinho de seus dedicados irmãos.

                Unidos finalmente pelos laços terrenos, quando os vínculos do coração já os haviam atado para sempre, Dean e Castiel sorriram um para o outro antes de beijarem-se profundamente.

                Aquele amor os salvara.

        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A história foi inspirada pela canção "Save Me", cujos versos, em ordem alterada, serviram de título aos capítulos. Como essa mudança inverte o sentido da música, aqui está ela na ordem correta:
> 
> **"Save Me" (Brian May - Queen) ******
> 
> It started off so well (Começou tão bem)  
>  They said we made a perfect pair (Disseram que éramos o par perfeito)  
> I clothed myself in your glory and your love (Vesti-me em sua glória e seu amor)  
> How I loved you, (Como amei você)  
> How I cried... (Como chorei)  
> The years of care and loyalty (Os anos de cuidado e lealdade)  
> Were nothing but a sham it seems (Foram nada mais do que uma farsa, ao que parece)  
> The years belie we lived a lie (Os anos desmentem, vivemos uma mentira)  
> "I'll love you 'til I die" ("Amarei você até morrer")
> 
> Save me Save me Save me (Salve-me, salve-me, salve-me)  
> I can't face this life alone (Não posso enfrentar esta vida sozinho)  
> Save me Save me Oh... (Salve-me, salve-me, oh...)  
> I'm naked and I'm far from home (Estou nu e longe de casa)
> 
> The slate will soon be clean (A lousa logo estará limpa)  
> I'll erase the memories, (Apagarei as memórias)  
> To start again with somebody new (Para recomeçar com uma pessoa nova)  
> Was it all wasted (Foi tudo desperdiçado)  
> All that love? (Todo aquele amor?)  
> I hang my head and I advertise (Abaixo a cabeça e anuncio)  
> A soul for sale or rent (Uma alma para vender ou alugar)  
> I have no heart, I'm cold inside (Não tenho coração, sou frio por dentro)  
> I have no real intent (Não tenho objetivo)
> 
> Save me Save me Save me (Salve-me, salve-me, salve-me)  
> I can't face this life alone (Não posso enfrentar esta vida sozinho)  
> Save me Save me Oh... (Salve-me, salve-me, oh...)  
> I'm naked and I'm far from home (Estou nu e longe de casa)
> 
> Each night I cry, I still believe the lie (Toda noite eu choro, ainda acredito na mentira)  
> I'll love you 'til I die (Amarei você até morrer)
> 
>  
> 
> **Obrigada a todos que acompanharam a história, pelo apoio. ******  
>  **Se quiserem deixar comentários, agradeço. ******  
>  **Até a próxima! ** ********


End file.
